Humphrey the worlds angel wolf
by The-funny-loving-omega
Summary: Kate has gone to alpha school with Winston and Humphrey is missing her love deeply. he was sitting alone in his den when he hears a howl of an angel wolf and things in his life take an interesting turn. will he make it to the end? will he be the same as before? read to find out
1. gone but not forgoten

I was sitting at the entrance of my den as I watched the sunset. I sighed knowing that I wouldn't be able to see my beloved Kate until Spring and that meant I had to wait out the whole Winter to be able to see her again. I knew that she had the leave for alpha school so that she would be our packs next leader but that didn't mean I could not miss her!

In fact, it has only been hours and I have already missed her deeply. I couldn't imagine how would I survive the whole winter without her. I looked as the last rays of light went behind the mountain and in the darkness of the night sky the moon and the stars shined and brought some light into the valley. I stared at the sky wondering of the spirit of my parents that have been long killed by a pack of mad wolfs (yup little twist there I think:)) were watching upon me.

A drop of tear escaped my eyes as I remembered the events of the fateful night; the night that everting changed for me

flash back:  
back then, I was only a little pup with barely two weeks of age. That day was the first day, I set my little paws out of my family's den. I was so excited and happy that day. It was the first time I was the blue sky, the sun, the grass and everything!I mean all of it was new to me; just waiting to be discovered by me.

I played all day long with my mom and dad. I even made friends with another pup named "Flame". He had a red fur on the back and black fur on his legs and belly. He was very kind a funny even so he was about a week older than me we got along well with each other and played a lot of games. we played till midnight till our parents had to drag us back to home. I was so exhausted from playing so hard that I fell to sleep before my head even hit the ground.

END OF FLASHBACK/

I chuckled to my old memories as I stood up to go back into my den was far away up to the north of the pack and it had a very decent size. It could hold up to five fully grown wolfs in it. I had built it with my own two paws and I truly was proud of it. Not any omega could build a den with strong structure that I had built mine with. it had a big living room, a storage room for keeping food, a master bedroom, another bedroom for my pups if I ever had any and finally a guest room if I had any friends staying over which I usually do.

it was getting dark and I was very tired. After eating some caribou meat, I went to bed and fell asleep.

Next morning when I woke up, I felt as happy as ever. I got out of bed and stretched out my muscles. I started to think about what to do today, I thought about going log sliding with my best friends Mooch, Salty and Shakey or maybe even go swimming by the lake and I always could hang out with Ka…, I stopped thinking and my heat began to hurt like hell!oh Kate, how much has it been since I last saw you. I sat there as all of my happiness turned into sadness when I realized I could no longer see her until heart shattered as I lied down and cried into my paws for I don't know how long.

I stopped crying when a heard footsteps from outside of my den. I quickly pulled myself up and tried to hide the stains on my fur with some dirt. I smiled because a got my best friends scent. I said:" hey guys how have you been doing?" and let off a nervous laugh hoping they don't notice I was crying my eyes out. Salty came into to my den and noticed immediately that I have been crying. He tried to comfort me: "Humphrey, man I have never seen you so messed up bro. You must have really missed her. "he said. "no, it's nothing. I was just eating some bad tasting berries" trying to shrug it off as if nothing has happened. Yet again he saw right through others entered, Salty came and sit beside me and put his paw on my shoulder and said: "it's ok bro, we're right here for ya. let it all out. "I tried say that I was fine but tears just caught up with me.

I cried there and they all were there right beside me, trying to comfort me. Yeah, my friends were there for me and right then the strangest thing you could ever think of happened that changed my life forever.


	2. meeting the flaming angel

A/N:  
 **I do not own anything but the characters that a created**

I raised my ears to find out where the crash sound was coming from. yah, you heard me right; a crash of something really heavy and It was really close. I cleaned my eyes and looked at my friends. I was surprised when they asked me what is wrong? I looked at them in disbelieve and asked them: "what, you didn't hear the crash sound just now?". They shook their head saying no. Mooch came up to me and said: "humphery your just tried pal. You should get some rest and we can go log sliding tomorrow; now come on guys humphery needs to rest." After they left my den I shook my head: "no way, I am sure I heard it and I am going to find out what it was. I know I am not crazy." I said thinking to myself.

I came out of my den and started to sprint in the direction of the crash. After running for about ten minutes. I saw a big hole in the ground and some white smoke was coming out of the center of it." Wow, what the hell happened here!?" I asked myself in amazement of what I was seeing. As the smoke cleared, I saw a figure appear from inside the was like really big bird or something but it also had four legs! My eyes grew wide as I saw it was a wolf but it was no ordinary wolf because it had wings!he had real big, black, eagle looking wings on his back and at that moment I realized I was dreaming! Yup, I was having a very realistic dream. I mean what else could possibly explain what was I seeing? I just had hit myself in the face and wake up.

But whatever it was, it was not a dream. I stayed there frozen as I watched him climbing up the hole. When he got closer I noticed he looked very familiar. Had had red fur on his back and black fur on his legs and the tip of his belly. He also had golden eyes that shined. I tried to remember but I couldn't put my paw on it. The wolf with wings came up to me and asked: "hi, where is this place?" I could barely speak: "w... we are in jasper park and what the hell are you?" he smiled: "ah, jasper park so I am at the right place. Excuse me but do you happen to know a wolf named humphery ? I am pretty sure he lives around here somewhere." He said ignoring me question. I gave him the "oh, really" face and said:" yes, I know him and can tell you he is scared of the wolf he is talking to right now and wants to get some answers immediately. "in a demanding pissed off tone.

His eyes widened and said: "it really is you humphery. Omg, I finally found you after so much time brother!" as he hugged me very tightly. I got away from his hands "wait, what do you mean by brother? I don't have any brothers!" I asked in shock. His smile disappeared. "you must have hit your head really hard when you fell that day" he said as he checked around my head looking for injures. I pushed away his paw and told him to stop doing that. I asked him: "I want answers, who the hell are you?" he sit back down in front of me and said: "sorry, I got carried away because I was looking for you for so long and I just found name is flame." My eyes widen as I remembered my lost pup hood friend. "flame?" I said in disbelieve. He nodded." How is this even possible? I saw you die when the mad wolfs attacked our pack. And how do you have those things on your back? And why did you call me your brother?" I asked wanting to know what was going on. Flame said: "wow there, keep calm man. It's a long story. why don't we head back to your den and then I will explain everything, ok?" I said: "fine."

then we started walking back to my den. As we walked I just couldn't stop myself from staring at his wings. They were one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid my eyes on; second beautiful of course with kate being first. I asked him:" are those real?" he followed my line of sight and said: "these things yeah they are real but I can't use them for a while after I came here." And there was silence for the rest of the walk.

when we reached my den it was around midnight and I was getting really tired. I unwillingly yawned as I went inside of my den followed by flame. He noticed how tired I was and said:" well we could sleep and I would answer everything tomorrow morning if you're that tired." I wanted to oppose but I could barely keep my eyes open. "fine the guest room is over there make yourself a home but tomorrow you need to explain everything." I said as I walked into my bedroom and fell asleep.  
A/N:  
 **so this chapter was really bad and I left you empty handed but I need to think about what will flame tell humphery and all … so just keep reading and don't forget to review and like please! If you happen to have some ideas, I would gladly accept them. Tnx for reading! :)**

 **oh,yeah by the way this is my first fanfiction so try not to be rude cuz I am not one of those guys who write some of the story and leave the rest to your imagination. If there are not any problems by next year, I will have two stories over 150 chapters so stay cool.**


	3. the fate holder can't keep up with fate

A/N: **so hey guys I am here with another chapter and tnx for the reviews (even if they were few but I appreciate it). Well that it, on with the story  
**

I was sitting by the pond and looking at the little fish swim around my little paws and enjoying the warmth of the sun as it shined upon my was another beautiful day for me. The summer breeze blew upon my face." Hey humphery, do you wanna play hide and seek with us?" I turned to see that my body Flame and a few other friends were standing up on a hill, talking to me." I got nothing else to do. Glad you asked. "I said as a rushed over to them. We started walking down the hill where there was a filed with long grass and some trees. A perfect place to play you could say." so who is going to be it guys?" I asked looking at one said anything." Fine, I'll be it." I said volunteering. Walked over to an old oak tree and put my paw on it." Go hide everyone." I said as a started counting. 

After reaching ten, I entered the ground trying to be as stealthily as possible. I got my stomach close to the ground as if I was hunting a caribou and started to walk silently as I sniffed out their scent. I picked up somebody I thought it was Buke and started to run at him. He was hiding behind a big bush. I got just behind bush, got ready to jump and then suddenly another pup come out being followed by was Sarah!" what were you two doing in that bush" smirking at their face knowing I have caught them both at a very bad time. Buck pointed to a direction at a tree and said:" shshshshsh, be quiet and over there is Rick. You didn't see anything right?" he asked in a nervous manner trying to cover up what happened.  
"thank you, but it's not going to work." I said and then I yelled:" I caught the lovebirds doing it again in the bushes" and suddenly everyone starts to burst out loud laughing. I yelled again:" found all of you Rick come down from the tree, Max come out of the tree log and Flame if you stay under the water any longer your ganna die so I suggest you come out of the lake." as they all came out of their hiding spots, I looked at their faces. The look on their faces was priceless. I laughed at theme for a while before Flame came and hit me with the back of hid paw." Owww, why did you do that for?" I said rubbing my head." That's for cheating to win the game. Now come on everybody I am it for the next round." He said as he run off to the tree and me following him.

I heard him counting and started running to the end of the field. When I reached there I saw a tree log stuck between two cliffs. There was a stream at the bottom of the cliff and it had sharp pointy rocks all over it. I saw a hole in the log it was the perfect place to hide. 'Well, not the safest but a really good one' I thought to myself as I went inside it. I was waiting for Flame to come and find or hear the giving up howl but after some minutes I heard growling for the other side of the cliff. I peeked through the hole which I came in and what I saw made me shake in fear. In front of me was one gigantic super big grizzly bear who looked really hungry. I quickly lowered my head and closed my eyes praying to lupa that somebody saves me. The tree log started to shake and I lost my balance and rolled all around the log. Suddenly the log started to fall down to the bottom of the cliff." Humphrey jump out of the log, I will catch you" I heard Flame say." I can't jump, I am scared and there is a bear on the other side." I told Flame while trying to get up on my paws but was hit again when the log got even more loose." Come on you can do it, the vines are cutting loose they won't hold out much longer. It's now or never." He shouted back at me.

I took a deep breath and got on my paws and started to run to the end of the log and yelling:" you better catch meeee!" as I jumped as high as could to reach Flame's paw. I was getting closer and closer but then suddenly I felt something wrap around my paw. I quickly looked down to see the end of one the vine has wrapped itself around my leg pulling me down to the bottom of the valley. Luckily I managed to catch a twig of a tree that was sticking out of the stones with my jaws." Hold on, I am coming!" I heard someone say but I couldn't look because of the situation my head was." Humphrey, I'll swing by you and when I say jump, jump and grab my tail with your teeth." (A/N: it is not what it is looks like, this is not a gay sort of thing)' wait, SWING! What did he mean by swinging to me?!' I thought to myself as I panicked. Then I heard him say jump and I did. I kicked to air with all the power my little paws could carry and managed to bite the tip of Flame's tail." Owww my tail, it's never going to be the same after this" he screamed form between his teeth while holding on to vine. I loosened up my grip a little because his teeth were the only thing between us and a lot of pointy rocks or a killing fall to the end of the valley.

" ok, now Humphrey I need you swing your body with me so I can get you to the other side of the cliff there Buck will catch you and I follow after that. You got it?" flame asked me" ok" I said from between my teeth. Then we started to swing and swing each time gaining more speed." Ok, go for it this time. "he said and I nodded. We reached maximum speed and perfect angle and just when I was about to let go the vine broke and we came down crashing right to the bottom of the valley. I screamed in fear "oh shit, we are ganna die." And then something hit me sending me off to the direction of a small flat rock by the wall. Just before hitting I turned around to see my savior only to see it was my friend Flame. The last thing I saw before hitting the roc was to him falling into the stream and shouting:" live on little bro" and then everything went black.

I waked up from my dream feeling a little dizzy. I just sat there waiting for my brain to load after waking up and then I realized someone sitting in front of my while chewing on a piece of bone. As my vision cleared I recognized it was Flame. I yelped as I see him look at me and ran to the back of my den looking at him with fear:" what the hell are you, his ghost or something I saw you die! How are you even here and how did you get those things on your back?" I asked getting tired from those questions." Wow, clam down man." He said as he moved his paws showing me to calm down. He continued:" I see the dreams didn't answer the questions so I will explain it for you. First …" I interrupted:" wait how did you know I had dreams?" I asked surprised is he said it was a wild guess but I was even in for a bigger surprise." Well, to put it in an easy way for you to understand we can share our memories with anyone we want as long as they also have had a part in that memory. So as I was saying first, tell me what do you remember of our parents?" I thought for a second but nothing come to mind except their names:" I can't remember them right but I am sure dad's name was Jake and mom's name was Kyle." I answered him.

He nodded saying:" that is correct. Well dad has a grey fur like you and mom has a dark red fur on her back and a black tail. Well, let explain all the things you forget after you hit your head." I nodded and sat back cause I had all day.

He started to explain:  
"well, you and me are from a pack called guardian sky wolfs. We are called by that name because we lived way up on a high mountain, named heaven's gate. But the real specialty about our pack was the abilities we had. According to our ancestors they had made a deal with the goddess Lupa herself. In terms which is we keep guard of a secret temple that guides the spirit of the dead wolfs to heaven and Resurrect the ones who have done enough good to gain another chance to live again, some of us are gifted with immortality and some others with powers like healing themselves and others quickly and then is the group we call the wolf angels, they are the rarest of us all in fact there has been only one of them in the last one hundred years and their ability is that after they die they will watch over a really special wolf who we call the fate holder. There is only one wolf in all of time that turns to be the fate holder. They ability is blessed by Lupa herself and that is the ability to travel through time itself. That is their power although they can't have other abilities by themselves but when merged with their guardian angel they could have those abilities for some time and that one wolf is you Humphrey the great fate holder of all time." He finished

I looked in his eyes for about one good minute shocked of what I heard and then burst out loud laughing for I don't know how long finally after I stopped I looked at him in the eyes and said:" wow, this was the best joke I ever heard. It was really good wait till salty hears this, he will be out of his mind hahahaha…"

Flame looked around my den and asked:" wait, where is your mate Sarah?" I cut off my laughing and said:" ok, that is not funny anymore knowing that I love kate and my crush is at alpha school right now leaning how to be a leader now will you stop messing with me and answer me for real?"

"what do you mean kate, no what have I done I got here too soon this is not right now or else the time line will change for good "I heard Flame say and then I blacked out again.

A/N: well that took the hell out of I guess you are all creeped out by this big big twist in the story but hold on cause our pal Flame has changed the timeline like there is no telling in what could happen and yeah by the way Flame was sent back in time by the future fate holder to fix things and he messed up real bad 


	4. when your heart is broken

A/N: **ok, after that creepy chapter this one is good. The reason I even put on the last chapter was that, first I wanted to explain everything to you guys about how this world ganna work and two I wanted to change what happened so the future Humphrey is having right now is all based on him and of course my hand being the one who writes the story. The may seem really creepy from the world the movie was in but it will get better trust me on this. I love happy endings. Now on with the story**

I woke up to another beautiful day inside my den. I yawned as I stretched out my body and walked out of my bedroom to start my day. The funny things were, I had the world creepiest dream.' Really, seeing something fall down of the sky and a big bird in the hole. Well, that was just a creepy dream I don't want to think of. "I said with myself. There were some bones and feathers lying on the ground for no good reason.' It is just probably Mooch eating anything his paws could reach again.' I thought as I shrugged off to being nothing important. I cleared the mess to outside of my den and looked up at the sky realizing the it was only mid-morning. I had nothing else to do being an omega and right now all the alphas were on a hunting trip so I had a lot of empty time. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sun shined with all its might making it a really hot day. I changed my way to the river that was near my den thinking that thinking a bath would help me chill from the heat.

I walked to the river thinking about what to do today. Well Mooch did ask me to join them log sledding (A/N: is it sliding or sledding I got no idea!) on the big hill they found perfect for doing so. I chuckled to the excitement my tail was wiggling with as I continued to walk. After several minutes of walking I reached my destination only to find Lilly by the lake siting and enjoying the sun. I said hi to her and we had a little chit-chat you may call asking how was the other feeling and all. She looked a bit sad so I asked her what's wrong." well, I have been really missing Kate lately and this is the place we all used to come and swim around and have fun so I decided I could get my mind off things here." She said smiling. I also smiled remembering all the fun we had and I was happy for Kate because she had a lot of people to care for. She had her family her friends and almost all the wolfs knew her and cared for her I mean why shouldn't they, she was kind, caring, forgiveful, responsible and let's not forget she is the head alpha's daughter. Unlike me a nobody in the pack without any parents and a few friends to save from being lonely. She had enough people in her life to make her feel just fine. My smile disappeared know that she might not even need my in her life at all in fact nobody needed my except when there was a fight in the pack.

" hey, why so gloomy all of a sudden?" Lilly asked bringing me back to the real world." What, ah it's nothing; I was just thinking about Kate and all, thinking about how she has so many people to think about her and that she really doesn't even need me in her life at all." I said dropping my head looking down and broken." Don't think like that Humphrey, Kate trusts you with almost all of her secrets and she doesn't even tell my half of those. She always cut loose from responsibility's when she around with you and have fun I mean you may not see it but you have a hung part in her life a part that not even the whole pack can ever fill. Now stop acting if you're not worth living and be strong your dumb fur ball you will see her again next spring." She said while smiling at me. My ears shot up and my tail wiggled upon hearing those words" you really think so?" I asked her." I know so" she responded. Then we heard Eve howl signaling that there was going to be a meeting very soon." Now come on, let's go see what my mom has to say." She said motioning me to follow her. I walked right behind her really happy that she thinks I have such a part in my love's life. Of course she didn't know I love her sister but even so her words made my day." Hey, Lilly?" I called to her." yes?" she said." Thank you, that really helped." I said. She giggled and said:" come, let's not keep Eve waiting."

A.N: **well that was a good chapter :) so I needed to get this out to stop myself from thinking about the last chapter that was bad but thanks for reading and please review telling my your ideas. It really helps my keep going. What does Eve have to say? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	5. long time, no see Kate!

I was walking with Lilly throughout the forest to where the pack meeting where held. It was a hot day and I hadn't had the chance to swim in the lake by men den due to a mental breakdown thinking Kate didn't need me in her life. I was comforted by her sister and that was kind of embarrassing but it was what I needed and now I was feeling better about myself. I thanked Lilly for her kind words and we heard a howl that meant there was a pack meeting by the head alpha den which is by the way where we our headed now.

after walking for about ten minutes, we come to a clearing right next where the packs main dens were and after that it was just a short two minuet walk to head alpha's den. I cloud already see some wolfs heading to the same direction. We reached to bottom of the cliff where the meeting was held and saw a big group of wolfs there. We were one of the last wolfs getting there so we were way back." Come on, you can come up with me if you want." I heard Lilly say as she made her way around the crowd and to the rock path the led to up the cliff. I nodded as I started following her.

all of the wolfs came and I was sitting at the end of the path just so I couldn't look inside of their den not wanting to invade their privacy. Lilly was sitting next to her mother Eve which actually looked calm for once in her life and hit me if I'm wrong but she looked happy and that was a rare thing. I was deep in my thoughts trying to guess what was the news when she spoke:

"hello, the reason you are here gathered here right now is for giving some good news." I heard a few sighs of relief from the crowd knowing that it wasn't bad news.  
Eve continued:" two very special wolfs have rejoined our pack after traveling around the world for a while and have become a rank even higher then alphas!" a rank higher then alphas this sure sounds interesting I thought to myself the crowd also thought the same I could hear them talk among themselves.

Eve waited for them to calm down but they didn't. 'oh no, here it comes!' I thought to myself. Eve shouted:" shut the hell up before I take your eyes and shove them down your throat!" everybody was so shocked the look on their faces was priceless. A laugh escaped my mouth and Eve turned to look at me." Is something wrong with your hearing humphrey dear?" she asked with a death glare. I quickly shut my mouth and shook my head saying no." good, that's what I thought." She said turning back.

" anyhow, their names are Jake and Kyle and they have reached the high rank to be called a delta and well train some wolfs of our pack into one if they pass a test so whoever wants to sign up go north and around the moonlight howl mountain and after a few miles there is a big meadow there with a big river which they said their den is on the of the tallest hill. That is all." She finished the meeting and left, leaving me in complete shock.' My parents were back? They were part of this pack and rejoined it just now? How did this happen all of sudden?' I asked myself hitting myself with my paw making sure it wasn't one of those crazy dreams I recently had but to my surprise it hurt!' wow, this is real. They are back.' I yelped in joy and started sprinting to their den. It wasn't that far away from my den knowing they were almost in the same direction I just had go home and then run to northeast for half an hour or so before reaching moonlight howl mountain and after that I should be fine as long as I follow Eve address. After running for a bit I knew I was getting close to my den but my energy begun to drop with every step I took leaving me with panting heavily. I slowed down to walking when I reached my den.' Wow that took the more energy than I thought. I must be getting out of shape.' I said to myself sitting down from exhaustion. Some water will do me some good I thought with myself getting off and went over to the river that was not far from my home. After drinking a few gulps of cool refreshing water I was ready to go again but I took easy this time and started a light jog to my parents den.

it was almost noon when I passed by Moonlight howl mountain and I knew there was only a few miles left according to Eve. Finally, just a few hours left till the sunset I reached my destination only to be met by a long line of wolfs waiting there to try and pass the test. My jaw dropped, it was not fair having the chance to meet your parents since they left you all alone in pack by yourself and now when you do get the chance I have wait in a line what is this I mean is this I am their son for crying out loud!. I started to see where the end of the line is as a grumbled to Lupa how unlucky I am and then as if the goddess has heard me all my anger washed away in a blink of an eye before the sight in front of me. 

right at the end of the line there was the wolf I loved so much.' It's Kate ! omg, I feels so long the last time I saw yet she is beautiful as ever! Even more beautiful if you ask me.' I said to myself. my tail began to wag from excitement of being able to see her again. I glared at my tail to stop it from wagging all over the place and trying to act cool as I start to run to her and then I froze back.' Wait, wait, I need to look presentable to her. I don't want to look bad or something around her' I mentally slapped my fore head with my paw. I looked for something to see my appearance in and was able to find a puddle close by quickly. I picked out some twigs in my mane but nothing I could do about the mud on my paws.' Well, not the best I could have looked but definitely not the worst she has seen me in' I thought to myself trying to calm and as I slowly walked up the end of the line that by luck was right behind her.

" Long time no see, kate." I said from behind her. She turned like really fast:" humphrey! I am so missed you so much.' She said and pulled me to a hug.' Did my ears hear right? She just said she missed me wow! That's a first and now she is hugging me ever weirder.' But I loved it and hugged her back." Me too, I didn't smile once since you left." I said as a sly smile crept its way up my face." That had to be hard for a funny loving omega." She giggled from seeing my sly grin. (A/N: **I just used my user name in the story yay!** )" you got no idea" I said while moving my paw over my neck showing how hard it was." So why are you here?" she asked me in a curious eyes shined with excitement as I was about to tell her:" well, I just found out …" but I was cut off by Winston who appeared from out of nowhere." Humphrey, it is good to see you. What are you doing here?" he said while he smiled a little and by little I really mean just for a sec. and then a question popped up in my mind." hello sir, in fact I was looking to have a word with you sir."" With me?" he said looking surprised." Before you ask, how did you know we were here?" what cut me off guard but I didn't show it." Your wife told me where to find you" I said hopping for the best." Ah yes, I should have guessed. Anyways, what is it?" he said." Well, to be honest it would be better if we talked someplace else. I don't want make and misunderstandings." I said nerve sly hopping he would accept. After a moment of silence, he nodded and began to walk to the forest." Wait here Kate while I see what does humphrey want. We will be right back" he said before motioning me to follow him.

when we got far away so Kate couldn't see or hear us, he turned and said" look, I know what you want to ask. I am …" I cut him off:" so you do know, why didn't you tell me my parents were alive. this whole time I thought they had left me to grow up by myself and died somewhere I was so young I didn't even remember their faces. How could you lie to my for so long? I thought of you like my own father." I yelled at him while tears running down my face. He looked shocked at my last sentence but remained silent. Then he spoke:" humphrey, I am terribly sorry for what I did but you need to know it was not my fault. You see, your parents knew that upon becoming delta there was a big chance that they would die and they thought it would make your life easier thinking that they were long gone when you were a pup." I was in total shock. I mean I was sure it was Winston who lied to me but being lied to by my long not seen parents was something I never thought of." Sir, forgive me for yelling at you and misunderstand the situation." I said trying to mug up the mess I made." It is okay humphrey, I forgive you. You are like a son I never had to me. Oh, and please don't talk about this with Kate just yet." He said putting a paw on my back to comfort me to stop crying. I nodded and dried up my tears and started to go back to where we left Kate.

the line has moved a lot but we were still last so I didn't really matter. Kate looked between me and her father repeatedly trying to guess what we talked about but she gave up after a while and asked:" so what happened and why are your eyes red humphrey ? holy caribou. Have you been caring?" she looked really worried. The stress in her eyes made me chuckle. I was so liking the fact she was caring about my but I stopped smiling when I saw her father looking at me." Yeah, I cried a little but there were tears of joy. Guess what I asked you father if I could participate in the test and he said yes!" I said as I looked over at Winston whose eyes were widen.' Well, if you want me to lie to my love, you have to give me something in return' I thought with myself knowing that I got him trapped." Dad, you really did that, aww thank you so much." She said as she hugged her father. He wanted to say something but just ended up saying:" yeah I thought you could use a friend a delta school." As he hugged her back. After they separated he smiled:" in fact, I can handle the registration for you guys. Humphrey could you be kind enough to bring Kate home to Eve before the sunset, I am sure her mother would love the spend the night with her daughter before school starts." He shot back at me but he didn't know I wouldn't rather do anything else in world except spend more time with Kate." Yes, sir, and thank you." I said to him and then turned back to Kate:" come on Kate, let's go. The sun will be setting in an hour or two." I said as I started to walk back to my home and from there to Kate's home." aright, bye dad." I heard him say as we started walking along side each other, talking about all things that happened to us during the last week.


	6. wolf gone missing in the valley

A/N: **hi guys, thanks for the reading the story and reviews and all. I don't know if I must answer the reviews like in privet messaging or I should just tell you here. I am really new to this and got no idea what to do so if somebody would be kind enough to tell me, well that would be great. Thanks again and on with the story.**

I woke up really early that day because I was excited. Why you ask? Well, today was the special day for me. First, I am going to meet my parents who I haven't seen since I was just a pup and two, I was going to be around my crush Kate after I pass my test, IF I pass it that is. We will be together for rest of delta school. I was going to tell them right away when I saw them that I was their son but I figured if I told them then, I won't really think about how good I am and let me pass and that is why I am not going to tell them until I really pass.

I mean I had to prove myself to the pack that I was worthy to become a delta otherwise they would think I cheated my way in. I got on my paws and headed to my food storage room only to find all the meat had disappeared.' Strange, usually Mooch always leaves some for me when they break into my den but I guess they were really hungry this time "I said to myself. It wasn't something rare that they broke into my den. in fact, they normally wake me up almost every morning to take them log sledding.

'well, I just got myself a short trip to the feeding grounds.' I thought as I exited my den. It was warm sunny day with not a single cloud in the blue sky. I walked through the woods for about ten minutes or so before reaching the feed grounds. There were a few wolfs there already including my friends Shakey, Salty and Mooch." Well well well I couldn't imagine how could you still eat after clearing up my whole storage!" I said to them in an annoyed but not really kind of way." Oh hey Humphrey, how are you doing and what are you talking about? We haven't been to your den since that night you talked about hearing something crashed." Salty said while eating some caribou meat." You didn't? well that's strange." I said surprised by the fact it wasn't my fiends doing." Don't think about it. It's probably just some other omega trying to play a prank on ya" he said continuing with his meal. That indeed could be the reason, after all I was the leader of the omegas in the pack when it comes to being funny and breaking up fights I was better than them all but for some reason I don't understand I wasn't all that famous in the pack. I nodded and said bye to my friends as I began walking towards the food pile where all the preys were placed.

I picked up a small deer leg that was enough for me as I walked under a tree dragging the leg with me. I listened to the birds while eating the leg. It was so peaceful here in the valley. Every knew what to do and we always had time for fun too. There was a few fight but that was normal and almost nobody ever gets hurt. We always have enough food and a few river and streams for water. We even had a lake that kept us cool in the summer you could also play leaf ball in it. We got the tallest mountain in jasper as our moonlight howl mountain and even so I have never howled with anyone up there but the view in magnificent.

I finished my food and put the scraps by the tree and just sit there thinking about my parents and the test. I wasn't angry at them at all I mean how could I be? They gave me a life that was every lone wolfs dream. I didn't have learn how to fight or even how to hunt and I was protected and I could trust anyone in the pack. those were somethings that you couldn't have if you were I lone wolf. Even so I never had a family to care for me, my life was pretty good in the end.

I was brought out of my thinking by a familiar voice:" hey humphrey, have you seen Lilly around? I can't find her." I looked up only to see kate standing above me." No I haven't seen her since the day you come back, didn't she come home last night?" I asked out of concern." No, in fact I haven't seen her since I left. Got any ideas where she could be?" she asked looking worried. I shook my head saying no:" I could help you look for her I last saw her by lake around my den so maybe she is around there somewhere." I said offering my help." Thank you, I would very much appreciate that." She said motioning me to follow her. We walked for a few minutes in silence and then a got an idea how to make things a bit fun. I started sprinting pass her and yelling:" race ya there!" she stood there taken by surprise for second but quickly started running yelling:" you'll never won against an alpha" as she ran pass me in matter of seconds." We will see about that." I yelled after her as I changed my way to the top of a hill where I knew was a log sled. I know it wasn't fair but there no rules saying we couldn't run on a log. When I reached the top of the hill I saw Kate down far, far away and very close to my den but knew I a hurried I could catch up really quick. I stepped on the hill in my dog sled and let go of my grip as the log started to slide down the hill gaining speed per second. I was catching up to her really fast so I zig-zagged my way the reduce speed and it worked. I only found this move out last week when me and my friends accidently lost control over the log but so far it was the best way to stop us from crashing to a rock or something .

" do you need a ride my lady?" I asked sliding close to her while smirking. She looked amazed by me log sledding and who could blame her, she only saw me doing it once before and that didn't end well because I had to jump to avoid crashing to a rock." Well, in matter of fact I do." She said I she as she jumped and flipped in the air and landed right in front of me." Wow, this isn't as easy as it looked when you were doing it." She said creeping out by how fast we were going. I chuckled to myself:' she looks so cute when she freaks out.' I thought. I was brought out of my daze by her scream:" tree!" I looked up and saw we were In deed heading for a tree.

" do what I say, lean to the right" I commanded her. She nodded and stick to the right of the log which made us go left, avoiding the tree. We dodged some more trees and rock and then I got another idea but this time an evil one." Head for that rock over there" I said pointing out to a big rock that had a cliff shape. "are you crazy !? we are ganna die" she screamed with some joy and fear. I smirked and said:" no, we are going to jump over it." She tried to change our direction but It was too late. We were heading for the jump. As we jumped through the air I felt something wrap around my around my arms. I looked down only to find her hugging me as if I was the only thing keeping us alive which I was. We flew through the air for a few second before hitting the water. I knew were heading for the stream that why I thought it would be better if we took a shortcut. We were moving slowly in our boat (log)reaching the side of the river. I wanted to move but realized that I was still pinned down by Kate. She was shacking all over. I warped my arms around her and whispered into her ear:" hey, it alright it's all over. I am sorry I didn't know you were scared of heights. I promise to never ever do anything like that to you."" You promise?" I heard her say. I said" yes I do I will never hurt you ever again!"" well, that's good to know." I heard her whisper before she put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

I just laid there in that position thinking for minuets of what just happened. Right now the love of my life was asleep in my embrace and really like how her fur felt against mine. I just wanted to stay there for rest of my life but all good things must come to an end as I heard someone say" well, look at what we have here." I heard Lilly say. I turned my face around to see her and she and leaning on the log and looking at me and kate. I saw her smile before saying" and what have you two been up to looks like you did some bad things." As much as I wanted it to be true but it wasn't." no, this is not what it seems! You see, we were looking for you and …" I explained to her what happened." And this why we are like this I can't get up." I finished." Oh, so that's how it is. Huh, for a second I thought that you two did…" I cut her off" yeah, yeah, now would you please help me get her to somewhere safe so I could go get Eve to check up on her. She nodded and said fine and with both our help we got her out of the log and onto the ground

" so now what? We can't just leave her here. She'll get a cold if we leave her out here." She did have a point. I thought for a moment:" well, looks like we have to bring her to my den. Come on, help me get her on my back." I said as I crouched so she could put her on my back. She did and said;" are sure that you don't just want the feel her fur again?" she said as she giggled." Wait, why are you thinking so dirty of me? I mean what have I done for you to think like that?" I said really angry of what she was thinking. I mean come on I did love her but not in a hundred years would I abuse her like this." On come on Humphrey, I know you like her almost the whole valley knows! Well, except for mom and dad and Kate." She said laughing at the look of my face. Ok, that caught me off guard like hell broke loose. I didn't think anybody knew well except for my three best friends and Lilly but the whole valley! That was embarrassing and what if one of them told Winston or even Eve. If Eve notices this I will be dead for sure.

" omg, the look on your face, it was fantastic sorry I could help it it's my omega instincts to pull a joke when I could.' She laughed again before continuing:" relax only me and your three best friends know you love her but I think dad knows too but I am not sure." She said. I wasn't even angry with her. I was glad only few people I knew and trusted were the ones who knew about my secret but I had to get back to her for the joke someday soon." Good, Lilly don't ever do that to me again I almost had a heart attack." I said breathing heavily as I stood up and headed for my den." Hey I said sorry" she said catching up to me and the rest went in silence.

" there we go." I said as I put Kate down on the ground of my den. I couldn't stop myself but admire how beautiful and peaceful she looked when she slept. I heard Lilly say" all right lover boy, you stay here while I'll go get mom and dad." She said heading the entrance of my den. I stopped her:" wait, wouldn't it be better if I go because I am sure it won't be good if they came and see us alone?" I asked knowing how overprotective Eve was." Yeah, and by the time you want to explain you will have you eyes down your throat." She said before leaving. She did have a point so I just laid down as far away as possible in my den from Kate. Just when I thought things couldn't get worst I saw my friends come into my den." Hey humphrey, we got some meat for dinner you want to come by and … holy caribou what the hell happened here and why is Kate sleeping in your den?" Mooch asked so shocked he drooped the meat in his mouth. Salty came by me and put his paw on my shoulder and said:" you did it man, you two finally did the "thing". Now that my dog. I am so proud of you!" he said. Wow every really does think I am that dirty to do such a thing. I tried to explain but Eve suddenly rushed into the den and grabbed my neck and was about to snap my neck when Lilly stopped her and said:" mom stop! It's not what it looks like we brought Kate here because she passed out when they were looking for me he didn't do anything to her!" Eve led go of my neck and got me on my paws and said:" aww, that so sweet of you Humphrey." She said as she went over to Kate to check what was wrong with her.

I just sat there wetting to find out if she was ok. I would never forgive myself If she didn't wake up because of me I would rather spend the rest of my life as a lone wolf if that were to happen. Eve finished what she was doing and said:" she is just out clod because of too much excitement. She will be fine after a few hours of sleep. We can't move her like this she will have to spend the night here." And then she turned to her other daughter and said:" Lilly why don't you stay with your sister and explain everything to her when she wakes up." She then come close to Lilly while giving her a hug:" you can also make sure Humphrey doesn't get any ideas." I heard her whisper to her daughter.' I must have been doing something messed up, seeing everything thinking I am pervert or something.' I thought to myself as Kate and Lilly's parents walked out of the den and headed back home.

" well, I am pretty tired and all so I will go to bed early" I said as a yawned and went to my bedroom." You can sleep in the guestroom over there." I said pointing to it. As I was about to fall to sleep I heard Lilly say:" you know, all the things I did today were a test to see if you really love my sister and how pure your love was and I turned out, you love her with all your heart and even more than your own life and I know you with protect her from any danger. You are pure too, just like a guardian angel!" her words echoed through my head and made me smile. I managed to say:" a guardian angel huh, I like that." Before falling into the world of dreams.

 **A/N: so some wolfs know that he is in love with Kate and are fine with it but what about Kate's feeling? Does she feel the same or she just thinks of him as her brother? What will happen to our guardian angel tomorrow? Continued reading to find out! Also don't forget to follow me to find out when the next chapter is out and review if you liked to story. Love out, live on ( yes, I am going to say this at the end of every chapter from now on :))**


	7. delta rules and much more to come

A/N: **so hey guys, sorry that I didn't update last night (where I live it was night and I don't know about your time zone). Well I got myself into a little fight with parents and had a mental breakdown as you call it and I just needed to be away from everything so that Is why I couldn't update. But I am here now. On with the story.**

I woke up upon hearing someone call my name. I rolled over and mumbled:" just five more minutes." Trying to get back to sleep. I heard them again:" wake up sleepy head I got you breakfast." I recognized the voice belonged to Kate." Kate, you're awake! I am so glad you're ok!" I said with a sudden rush. She giggled at my reaction and said:" yeah, and that is all thanks to you. If you hadn't given me shelter; Lupa knows what could have happened to me." I looked down at the ground because it was my fault in the first place that she was knocked out due to her fear of heights." But Kate, it was my fault that you blacked out in the first place. If I didn't get you to the log with me nothing would have happened." I said in a sad tone." Don't blame yourself, even I didn't know but my fear until it happened and who said I didn't have fun? Anyways in the end I was the winner so I thought I could get us something to celebrate my first winning race on a log sled." She said and went outside of the den for a minute.

While she was gone I looked around my den to see where Lilly is and she wasn't here." Hey Kate, where is Lilly?" I asked her while getting out of the bedroom. I heard something big getting dragged and then saw Kate dragging a fully grown male caribou corpse into my den." Wow, how did you manage to get this? And why is it here?" I asked as my mouth watered. You see, these kind of caribou were really rare to catch and even if our pack got its hand on any they would belong to the leaders or the alphas who caught it and nothing would be left for the omegas. Even seeing one in my den was like getting my birthday present three months before it came." Well, I caught this all on my own and thought it would be a great victory meal so here it is and Lilly went to tell my mom and dad that I woke up." She said giggling to the look of my face but who could blame me this was like the best kind of meat you could get your paws on and she caught for us, that even made it even better." So what are we waiting for, this caribou isn't ganna eat itself." I said as I sit down in front of our food.

I was about to go for the back legs but I stooped and bite trough the torso leaving the best part for Kate. It was a respect thing; I mean she caught so she should have the best parts. Kate saw how I changed my way to the torso leaving the best for her and ripped off a leg and putting it in front of me." Humphrey, you don't have act like that around me. I know it is pack law but we could share with each other and also this thing has to legs so dig in." she said as she ripped of the other leg and sited down next to me. I smiled and took a big bite of the meat, savoring the delicious taste. I looked over to Kate and saw she was doing the same thing. Then I realized something, this was Kate's first successful hunt! I had to congratulate her about it." Yummy! Kate this is the best first hunt meat I ever tasted in my life!" I said. She looked at me with her bloody muzzle_ which I found it was really hot_" how did you know this is my first hunt?" she asked looking surprised. I chuckled at the look on her face." What kind of wolf would forget their lo…umm best friend's first hunt?" I asked her hoping she didn't notice how I messed up there. She smiled and said thank you.' Ok, she didn't notice but I have to be careful of what I say, I almost messed up my whole life.' I thought to myself and continued to eat.

after we finished and buried the scarps we heard a howl that signified it was time for the delta test to begin." Oh no, I totally forgot about the test, I am not ready for this," I said freaking out. I mean I know they were my parents but I wasn't going to tell them until I passed the entry test. I needed to do this to prove to myself I was worthy to be called their son." Wow, Humphrey relax. Everything is going to be fine I am sure you can do this but you have pull yourself together if you are to have any chance of passing. Even I would fail if I was stressed so just keep calm and do your best "(A/N: yay used a keep calm quote in my story) she said trying to comfort me but what she didn't know was that I wasn't worried about not passing the test I was worried how my parents would react I told them they may not even recognize me at all." Kate there is something I need to tell you." She nodded and said:" it is alright you can tell me anything." I smiled and continued:" you know, the wolfs who are the delta teachers?" she nodded." Well, it turns out, they are my long lost parents!" I finished. She looked at me with amazement in her eyes." Wow, this I great Humphrey, you found them I am so happy for you I know you missed them all the time but why aren't you happy?" I explained the reason and she nodded in understanding." I see, I am sure you can do it I believe in you and you should do too. Now, let's get going we don't want to fail before we even get a chance." She said and started to head to the delta school grounds and I followed her. It was a one hour run and a two if you walked to there so we would get there early if we didn't take any rests.

we played a few games to spend the time while walking and raced the last few miles to get there faster. we reached delta school around noon and we were one of the last wolfs who made it. There were two groups of wolfs there. One was fully male and the other one was female." Guess this is where we separate, take care." I said." Looks like your right, just do your best and don't lose hope!" she said and went over to the female line." I sure hope so" I said to myself as I begun to head towards the male's line.

I was surprised when I saw my three best friends there. I went over to them:" hey guys, what are you doing here?" I said as I paw fived with Mooch." We can ask you the same thing. So how are you alive after Eve found out about what you did with Kate" Salty asked pointing to Kate at the other line." Oh, you got it all wrong we didn't do anything. You see…" I explained everything to them but I didn't tell them the part about my parents because Winston asked me not to tell anyone but Kate wasn't just anyone she was the best secret keeper in the whole valley so I knew I could trust her." Wait, Kate hunted for you and you guys eat it together and it was a male caribou? This is against pack law I better hope Winston doesn't find out or else you will be a goner." Shaky said while crossing his paw over his neck to show death. I laughed at their reaction because I knew that it was nothing like that between us at least not yet." So what are you really doing here? Came to watch Kate?" Salty asked." No, actually the reason is something I can't tell you right now but I got Winston to let me participate in delta school's entry test." I said with a proud voice." Wow, now that my dog. Great job man." Salty said. I thanked him and we talked for little while before I heard another howl that meant the test was about to start." Go on man, show them what you got we will cheer for you and Kate. Now go and get them." They said goodbye and went over to a small hill which looked like it was for the bystanders." Ok, here I come mom and dad" I whispered to myself and went to the end of the line and waited.

after a few minutes a grey wolf come on top of a hill followed by a dark red she-wolf with a black tail. I almost lost myself to tears right there. They were just like when I was only a pup but have grown older. I saw Kate staring at me with a sad smile. I looked at her and smiled back nodding. I had to keep myself together otherwise I won't be able to pass. I saw my dad come to the edge of the hill and he started to speak. 

"hello my fellow wolfs, you are gathered here all for different reasons. Some of you want to get famous among other in your pack and some may want to train to see how far they can get and …." He looked over all of us and jumped down from the hill side which looked like a cliff and spun in the air around four times and landed on his paws perfectly. He got a lot a wows from the crowd but he acted like this was his every day job.' My dad is so cool!' I thought to myself. He continued with his speech:" but even if we are different, we are all from the western pack of jasper and we all want to become deltas and therefore we are one!" he finished and every one cheered for him and there were a few who howled for him but I was too amazed to do anything I was smiling at him I could stop myself.

then I saw my mother jump down and land beside my father. She waited for the crowd to become silent and said:" as my husband said we all have a single goal and that is to become deltas but as you know not all of us can manage that." I heard a few sighs of disappointment from the crowd but that didn't break me at all. She continued:" but fear not, this school is for all and we try our best to get as many as you who have a chance to become deltas into becoming deltas! "the crowd cheered again.

I saw my dad come forth again and said:" ok, now that you are all in high spirits we will explain some rules that to must follow to be a part of this school" there was silence." Rule number one: you will be put into groups of fours and you will have to work with them throughout the whole school, rule number two for you to become deltas you need to pass five important tasks that you won't know about until one week before that challenge so don't come asking us what is what, rule number three from every groups that by number there maybe 4 or six groups, there will be a leader chosen depending on how you do at the first challenge and those leader will from a group of four by themselves which at the end of school they will have a special challenge to become an pack guardian! That means they are really strong almost as strong as us. We will take those guys to a place we trained ourselves and teach them special things that we can't share what it is but they will become really strong and if they pass the final test they will be given a reward that has been created by the guardian sky wolfs! so try you best and maybe just maybe you will be one of them. Now you have one day to think of if you really want to do this because you cannot dropout in the middle of school which will take to about five weeks and a half for the first level of becoming a delta and those leader classes will take to five months! That is all. You may leave." She finished and they started to move back to their den. I saw Kate coming to me." Hey, don't worry they said we will train for a week before one of the tests so I am sure we can work it out. Now come on it will be dark by the time we get back we should get a move on" she said heading to the pack. I just stood there to go home with my friends I wanted to play a few more rounds of berry ball with them or even log sled before I had to leave them for a very long time.

A/N: **ok, there is that I know the end was bad but I didn't want to use she said and the crowd act like over 10 times so I had to write like this and I know I left Humphrey in the middle of the ground like what will he do? will he sleep or …. just think of something I can't write the whole way back to his bedroom the chapter would go over 3000 words so sorry but next chapter is going to be great. I just know it.**


	8. a team of friendship is formed

A/N: **hey guys! I just wanted to thank you because you guys are the best. I woke up tonight (I sleep at day) to find out I have over 600 views! I mean that is really great because I am not even over 10 chapters yet and now I am 100% sure this is going to be a great story.  
on with the story**

I woke up to the sound of birds singing. It was sunny and really hot day. I stood up from my resting place in my bedroom and looked around my den. I saw my friends laying on top of each other like a wolf pile and were snoring really loudly. After a few minutes I remembered what day was today and screamed:" guys wake up today is the day I start training!" they groaned in their sleep but got up and said come on let's get going. I nodded and got on the path that lead to the delta training fields. We talked on the way and tolled a few jokes but then Salty asked something I was hoping he asked:" so Humphrey, I was wondering if you wanted us to cheer for you during the yes's and all?". I smiled:" guys I would love to have my best bodies beside me when training! It would really help with the stress and all." I said to them. I really needed support from my friends I mean I know Kate would cheer for me to try my best but what if they put us against each other in a challenge or something? Then I didn't know if I had the will to beat her I mean as much as I wanted to be a delta I didn't want to hurt Kate's feelings so It was going to be hard and my friends were just the right thing to help me.

I was lost in my own thoughts for what it seemed like a couple of minutes but suddenly I saw the training grounds and realized it had been hours. I looked over to my friends and said:" wish me luck." And they nodded. I watched them going to the bystander hill and noticed Winston and Eve were there too along with Lilly and some other wolfs I didn't really know.' They're probably here to cheer for Kate, she has a great family' I thought to myself but then smirked because it was my parents who were teaching her. I liked this way of thinking even if they didn't know it but it gave me hope to do my best.

I decided to see who would want to team up with me. I saw some alphas who I used to tell a few jokes for and thought maybe they were good I went over to them and said:" hi guys how have you been doing?" they said hi and that they were doing good before continuing their own talk and not even bother to tell me If they don't want me in their team but for me it was pretty clear that I was unwanted. You see, I could read other wolfs thinking by looking at their eyes or how they breath or sometimes even their body language. I guess it was one of the few things passed down from my parents to me. I just said goodbye and didn't wait for their response. I tried talking to some other wolfs but it was the same.' Guess I am the only omega here so they don't a weak thing in their team.' I thought to myself trying to push back some tears.

" alright everyone get into line we need to make you into teams before we start training!" I heard my dad's voice as he jumps down from the cliff like hill. By then It was normal from me but I could hear some sighs from here and there. I noticed that I was at the end of the line again.' This Is not going to end well for me.' I thought as I waited I saw my mother teaming up the second line. After I few minutes I saw my dad stand in front of me:" what is your name student?" he said in a cold voice." Umm … h Humphrey sir." I saw his eyes look really sad for a sec but it was gone in a blink of an eye." Wait here, we don't have enough wolfs for you to make a team with, I need to talk with Kyle for a second." He said heading to the other line. I saw her talk with my mother for a little while and then he motioned me to come to them." Humphrey you are one lucky wolf. Turns out there are two wolf who don't have team one Kyle's side so you can join them now we just need one more member for your team to be complete." He said heading towards to bystanders' hill. I looked why he was going there. I saw Winston and Lilly walking to Jake. They talked for a while and then Winston walked back to the hill but Lilly came running to us. I saw Kate run pass me and hug her sister. I heard them talking to each other:

" Lilly what are you doing here?" Kate said," well, you see I saw you and Humphrey and the other wolf needed another member so I thought I could help you guys out." Lilly said." I am glad you want to help but are you sure this is something dangers?" Kate asked worried," yeah, I mean if Humphrey is going to try why can't I?" she shot back at Kate. Kate nodded and they came walking back to me. Then I noticed a big dark red wolf standing beside me. I yelped because I didn't notice him until then. He was huge almost as big as a moose and had green eyes. Kate and Lilly reached us then everyone started to introduce themselves. I already knew Kate and Lilly and the red wolf's name was Garth. (A/N: yay I think Garth fans are happy right now). We all were happy to have a team but I was really happy because now I didn't have to go against Kate in the test. I think Lilly read my mind because she giggled at my face. Kate gave him a suspicious look but then Jake yelled:" save the nice to meet you shit for later and get back in line!", wow my dad had low temper. I needed to remember not to make him angry at all! 'he is like Kate mother.' I chuckled to my thought but quickly got back in line so he wouldn't get more angry.

" ok, now that you are teamed up let me tell you about the first challenge." He said walking to the top of the hill so he could see everyone," we will test your speed with a race." Oh no, I was terrible at running. I saw Kate look at me and Lilly and then it hit me. We were the only omegas in this thing so have two of us in your team it meant you were weak! I felt bad about myself because I was making Kate look bad but it looked like Lupe herself heard my cry of help." But this is no normal race of running in this test we will test your balance and sense of judgment when put in quick danger and also your talent of working together." He then looked over us and laughed at our confusion and said" the first challenge is log sledding!" he finished as he looked at the other wolfs faces. They didn't know about log sledding at all so they were confused but me and Lilly and Kate had smiles on our face well mostly me and Lilly because when Kate was at alpha school, I taught her some cool moves. I heard walk next to me and whispered into my ear:" I think we just found out who is going to be our leader" I chuckled at her words and said:" guys we are going to totally nail this thing!"

 **A/N: wow, who would have thought that father and son love the same thing, log sledding but what will garth do ? will he be fine or will the team lose because of his actions? Follow to know when the next chapter is out and also I want to name the team so if you have any ideas tell me in your review.  
also Garth is still from the eastern pack so don't send things like the west team or something**

 **love out, live on**


	9. a father and son deal!

A/N: **hey guys how are you doing?! thanks for the reading this story with all your love and so on. Without further due on with the story!**

I was explain how log sledding worked to Garth. It wasn't easy talking about it; you would have much better understatement if somebody showed you. 'hopefully, Garth unlike Kate won't have any fears of heights.' I thought to myself' I was about to pop the idea to Garth but Kate interrupted me thinking the same thing:" I think it will be easier if we showed you, what do you think Humphrey?" she asked me. I smirked at his idea and answered:" I was about to suggest the same thing." I heard Lilly scream with joy" yay! Finally, some action" I chuckled at his reaction because she was usually the shy one but not when It came to log sledding it seemed." Wait, how do you guys know so much this log sledding activity?" garth asked scratching the back of his head." Well. You see me and my friends were the ones who actually invented it in our pack and believed we were the first one's too but it seems like others got the idea before us." I looked over my side and pointed to my three friends who were running towards us" in fact, here they come themselves." We waited for them to reach us, to my surprise Mooch had the lead.' Looks like someone is getting out of shaped!' I chuckled with myself.

" guys we are so happy you made it to be teammate with each other, this is great congratulations" they said, we thanked them and introducing Garth to them." It is a pleasure to meet the finders of log sledding!" he said shacking paws with all of them. Kate and I giggled at his doing but it was nice to see someone like Garth didn't take ranks seriously." Damn, if we knew your guys were going log sledding to become delta we might have participated as well" Shaky said. I gave them a comforting smile and said:" I wouldn't have chosen any other wolfs for log sledding either but guys there is more than log sledding to becoming a delta like fighting and hunting and I don't think even I will pass those without help but you know there is always next year if you put your hearts into it I am sure you can do it!" I finished." Wow, who would have thought my funny loving omega could give good speeches." Kate said with a admiring look in her eyes." Did my ears hear wrong or you just called me yours?" I smirked knowing I caught her." I meant our" she said glaring at me, I chuckled at her reaction and she rolled her eyes and whispered:" sly omegas" I quite so only I heard her.

my friends said good bye and headed towards their place back on the hill and we started to walk to a hill what I knew had near to none rock and tress for log sledding so it was a pretty straight way down and good for wolf who just started log sledding. Luckily for us there was a few log sled on the hill. I grabbed one with my jaw and asked Garth the help me to bring it around the edge of the hill. I asked him to get in the sled and hoped in the back." A little help girls? He is heavier than I thought?" Lilly rolled her eyes and started to run at us. She hit the ledge of the sled and used it to jump over us and land in front of us." Mind if I tag along?" she asked as we went down." Nup, you are more than welcome to come aboard." I said. I chuckled at Garth's reaction, even so this was the clearest hill in the valley but he still shacked with fear. After I few seconds I heard him scream:" wwwhhhhoo hhhooo this is the funest thing I have ever done in my life!" I laughed with him but then I saw a wolf down at the end of the hill. I yelled for him to get of the way but he didn't move!

we were getting closer and I couldn't get the log to move, we were going too fast to change directions now. Then I recognized who we were hitting was my dad! I closed my eyes and waited for the crash I felt we hit something and shot my eyes open only to fine my dad alive and unharmed!" but t how are you alive?" I saw him in amazement because he stopped a log with high speed coming at him and also three wolf on it only with his paw!" oh, this is nothing when you are the same level as me but that was some pretty good log sledding you did there! Not too shabby" he said smiling at us. I got over the shock and decided to get to know my dad better:" huh, you call this log sledding? This is pup play for a group of wolfs I know." I said staring at his eyes which were the same color as mine. He smiled back and said:" oh really, well why don't make things interesting?" I spun my paw to motion he to continue." I will make a deal with you, you and these friends of your who you call the master of log sled will have a stunt race against me and my mate. If you win I will pass you and your team from the challenge and give a job to the wolfs you call to teach others about log sledding But if you lose you and your friends will never be able to take the test again. Do we have a deal?" I gulped at his offer. I mean I knew we would probably win when he called this good log sledding but it was still a risky move. I looked back at my friends and Kate who had come down the hill but from the look in her eyes I knew that she knew. Except for Garth who hasn't seen me and my friends' sledding they nodded for me to accept. I looked back to my dad and said:" they are fine with it but I have to ask the racers opinion too" he nodded and lift his to the sky. I thought he was going to howl but no voice came out. After a few seconds he lowered his hand and sited down.

just when I was about to ask him what did he do I heard my friends running to me. I started at him with a question look and he said it was a guardian pack wolf thing." I nodded and went over to my friends to explain what we are going to do. After I finished they shook their head and said they would love to help us." Ok, that it then I will see you guys by the end of the week and that is the mountain we are going to sled on." He pointed to a short mountain but higher than any hill we ever sled on." There are a five big cliff rocks that you can jump from and in the time you are in the air you need to make some moves that the other wolfs we give point to and whoever has the highest mark after five rounds down the mountain wins." He finished explain and started to walk back to where the other wolfs practiced. Well you couldn't call it a hill it was like a five second ride down at with a rock near it which they use as something to doge.

I looked back at my friends and said "guys we are going to win this" and put my paw in front of them. They quickly followed and put their paws one mine." To friendship" Salty said," to log sledding" Shaky said followed by Mooch who nearly shouted "to caribou" which made us laugh. I saw Lilly come forward and said "to having fun" then it was Kate's turn "to the best team ever" which made me smile. I looked over at Garth who hadn't moved from the log and said:" come on big guy get your but over here!" he come into the circle and put his paw on top of ours and said" to victory!" and we all said lifting our paws" go team!"

A/N: **so guys I know the last chapter was very short and all but in fact that and this and the next chapter were one but it was over 5000 words so I wanted to make it short but not use a time skip or POVs in the story that is why I made 3 little chapters. I would mean I lot if you gave me some names which you hadn't that is why they don't have a name for team :(  
anyways like, follow and review some names for the team!  
love out, live on**


	10. the western log riders

A/n: **hey guys this is the last part of the three short chapters so enjoy  
on with the story:  
**

The week went by really fast and we were training all the time. We practiced some cool moves that we hadn't since we invented them and today was the day we will see if they payed off or not. We had braked over ten logs but luckily we didn't break any of our bones and Kate and Lilly were there to help us with the scratch and bruises. It wasn't until late afternoon that we heard my dad's howl meaning that the test would start shortly. 

We went over to where other wolfs were training and let me say these guys were having the time of their life because their test was so different and easy. They had to go down a hill with medium steep (I don't know what I wrote here so long short version I am talking about the angle between the height and bottom of the hill) which had almost none to any rocks and they didn't have to jump at all. 'darn, if I kept my mouth shut we would be done with this already but what is done is done and I can't do anything about it." I thought with myself. We soon reached the top of the mountain and waited for dad to explain everything to the other wolf and soon he joined us." So Humphrey and his friends are you ready?" he asked as he walked up the mountain with his mate. We all nodded but I wanted to push my lucks." You guys don't have a chance!" I said to my parents as I grabbed what looked like one of the best logs out there. We got in positon and we headed for the smallest cliff that looked like we could be out in the air for ten seconds. We tried something we trained for and stood on our back legs on the log I could already hear Kate and other wolf cheer howl and that made me want to go faster soon we jumped in the air. I shouted our move name:" log spin upside down twist (I know really bad names:()" they nodded and one by one they jumped in air of the log and turned upside down. I jumped to the back of the log and grabbed the ledge and spanned it over my head and below them and caught them on by one and we stayed there for a sec and then when our head was about to head a rock we twisted and came in top of the log and in the last second we rolled the log so we landed perfectly and came to a stop by turning really fast to a side and drifted as we stopped. 

There was a moment of silence and then the crowd burst out cheering for us and we got a ten from Eve and a nine from Winston and an eight from Hutch. I nodded not bad for a first time jumping of that. We stayed there and waited for Jake and Kyle. The too choose the smallest cliff and jumped in air, I saw my dad throw my mom out of the log and then he jumped for her and threw her back she landed at the end which made the log spin upward and bite on the end of the log. My teeth hurt from even seeing i.e. saw my dad grab my mother tail with his and she pulled him in to the other end. They too waited for the last second and the rolled with the log and spun for one last time before landing. The crowd cheered for them like us maybe a bit more. I looked over to the judges and saw they got a nine from Eve, and eight from Winston and a ten from Hutch. We were even to here. I went over to them and said" you guys have some move we could never do! Great job." I congratulated them and they said the same about us and that we were a unique group. I nodded and we went to the top once again. 

I offered them to go first but they refused and said they enjoyed watching our show. I smirked and said to my friends:" come on guys, let's give these wolfs something they can watch for a long while!" I headed to the top of mountain just where it started to snow and dragged our log with us. We got on and I said a few word of encouragement to them. Not that they needed it but I did it anyway. We got through the bushes and rock and were heading towards to cliff. I shouted:" wolf cross and sling twist with spinning" they nodded and we jumped. Salty and I got up and knotted our tails and fell from the side of the log. Shaky and Mooch stood up and drooped to the bottom of the log causing us to spin like a cross. We were almost near the ground when me and Salty jumped of still spinning while out tails were knotted. Shaky got our tail and we spanned with the log then Mooched threw us under the log which we grabbed and used it to swing shaky and Mooch from under the log. They flipped a few time and at the last second with turned back down and left the log of itself. Mooch threw us back and we used the same tactic to get everybody back the log just before we hit the ground. It was a rough landing but we managed to pull it off.

I looked way back up the mountain, it was really high and to think we jumped from the far up it just made me feel proud of myself. I looked at my side only to see a got a perfect ten from Hutch and a 'wait what is that?' I asked myself but my eyes were fine. Eve had given us a twenty and Winston also had a big leaf that said" they are the winners".

I chuckled at the sight and thought it was a joke but my smile grew wider when I saw my parents sledding down with no jumps as they came to us. At that time, I realized how much the crowd was cheering for us they were like tearing their throats out as they hold for us. I could only recognize one special howl and that was the strongest and most beautiful things I have ever heard in my life; Kate's howl was music to my ears. I was pulled out of my daze with my father's voice." Congratulations guys, you really are masters at log sledding. You have passed the test. I know it isn't over and we are just round two but come on hear the crowd they freaking love you wolfs!" He said as he shook paws with all of us. 

I smiled at my father's face and really had to fight the urge to hug him and my mom there but I managed to pull through. I thanked them and I was about to talk to my friends when Mooch yelled:" wolf pile!" and jumped on us!' well, this is Mooch after all and he love his wolf pile even so I think I just broke a rib' I thought and laughed with my friends and so did Jake and Kyle. I managed to escape from under the wolf pile only to be tackled down by another wolf but this time I liked the tackler." Oh Humphrey you were so great with those moves I loved it" I heard Kate say. I chuckled but then she punched me in the shoulder and hugged me tightly and said" promise me, you will never ever do such dangerous thing ever again! You scared the hell out of me!" I couldn't stop but smile because she was worried about me. Wow that was some progress right there if you ask me.

A/N: **so that is that guys they got an easy win but will the other challenges prove to be so easy as well? Read to fine out**

I hugged her back but after what seemed like a minuet, I whispered in her ear:" Kate if you don't get off me right now I am afraid your mother is going to kill me!" she quickly got off knowing her mother was overprotective over any male near her. "sorry" she said blush from what just happened. I laughed and got up and meet with my other teammates." Well guys looks like we just passed the first challenge on becoming a delta." I looked at them and they nodded. I noticed I was their leader now! That made me smile even more and said:" now as your leader I order you to have fun for the rest of the day!" I said running pass Garth and tagged him." Your it!" and I ran like I was flying away. I was soon followed by others and we had a good time for the rest of the day. I mean we only had ten months and some even younger! What did you expect us to do?!


	11. humphrey gets strong!

A/N: **wow! I woke up to seeing I have over 800 viewers! You are guys ae just great. So as reward I am adding one last chapter before calling it a night. Enjoy :)**

Two weeks have passed since the last time I saw the sun light; I have been wrapped in leaves in the delta school's healing den. 'that is what you get for trying to fight an alpha Humphrey! Why did I do it?' I asked myself. I tried to roll over from the makeshift bed made of mostly grass and leaves bur groaned from pain in my side. I remembered two weeks before:

FLASH BACK:

"the next challenge will be fighting but you are going to wear these things." My dad held up something that looked like small bags made of grass and some branches tied together with grass." Well you put these on your paws so there won't be the danger of getting cut and you use these branches you can't fully bite your opponent's neck or something." I heard some alpha growl because this safety thigs would just get in the way for them but I like the idea really much.

during the week, Kate showed me some moves which I failed to learn them easily but Lilly on the other hand had perfect control over her move when she practiced with Garth. Turns out they could really work with each other.' Great now even an omega can kill me!' I thought to myself and went over the practice grounds to take some rest. I watched other wolfs practice and one was really a killer I mean he was as big as Garth and he could brake small rocks with his paws. I hope I didn't have to go against him or else I would be dead in less than a second.

the challenge day come by faster than I liked but it was no turning back. We waited for Jake and Kyle to come and explain how will this go down." Hi everyone, I hope you have trained to your best for this challenge because this is the hardest one." He looked at some of us and said:" well I have a box here which I found yesterday by the train tracks." He pointed to a box that had a lot of leaves in it." You will come pick one from the box. There is a number on it which shows your teams turn. Now, there leaders will come and pick a leaf." We went and picked one, it was number two." Ok, no that is done each team will select a fighter from their team and they will come a pick again. Then whoever gets one will fight with the wolf who gets two and three will fight with four and beyond." He finished.

" so guys, who wants to go first?" I asked looking at them. Kate stepped forward without delay and said "I will go first!" I nodded and watched her go. I knew she would do fine I mean she was the best I seen when she was serious. The fighter picked up their number and Kate was number one. Her opponent was a big muscular male alpha with brown fur and she was a head shorter then him. They put on the safety gear and started to circle each other looking for weaknesses. I saw Kate leave her guard open and that made the other wolf jump on her but she dogged it and smashed her head in his side which made him fall to the ground. Kate quickly jumped on him and put her jaws around his neck and waited." The winner is Kate." Jake said with no emotion. Kate let go of his neck and helped him back to his paws then she walked back to us with a victory smile.

" wow that was quick!" I said to her bringing my paw up to get a paw five. She did the same and said" come on, even you could take out that guy in a second." And then we watched the rest of the fights. 

After Kate it was Garth's turn. He got a small alpha as his opponent and looked pissed off because he wanted to fight not beat up a wolf. He just stood there as the other wolf came at him and at the last second hit the wolfs neck with high speed and in a blink of an eye he as knocked out. He walked back to us looking sorry for the wolf.' Well, he is a tough one I gave you that but he also has a soft spot 'I thought." Good job Garth and Kate remind me not to get on his bad side." Everyone laughed at my comment and the fights went on.

I really didn't pay attention to the other fight but something I did notice was that big wolf hadn't fought yet. I couldn't let Lilly go against him he would smash her skull open with one blow but I didn't want to against him either." Guys it is my turn. I said and walked to the box and picked a leaf. it was number five.' Please don't let him pick up number six.' I prayed but I wasn't lucky this time because he was the last wolf to come pick up a leaf and it was number six!' shit, I am done for. Well nice knowing you mom and dad and sorry I didn't make it' I thought to myself.

We waited for the other wolf to finish and during the time I tried to find his weakness.' Well, he is really big so he couldn't be faster than me. If I over speed him, I might have a chance!' I thought to myself with excitement. It turns finally came and I walked to the fighting ground. He came and shook paws with me and said" may the best wolf win." I said the same and we walked back and started to circle each other. I looked for an opening and he had one but I remembered that Kate said "sometimes we gave an opening but we want to lure you in" and stepped back and didn't attack. He looked surprised and asked:" hey back there I gave you an opening how could you know about my plan if you are only an omega?" I smiled and said:" I had a good teacher" and jumped on his back punching in the neck but I wasn't strong so he shook me of himself. I hit the ground hard but quickly got back up. We circled each other more and I was thinking how to get by his guard when I got an idea. I lowered myself to the ground as if I was going to jump but I grabbed a bit of dirt in my part and threw it at his eyes. He yelped back taken by surprise and I used the chance and pinned him down. When I was about to go for his throat he kicked me in the stomach. I was thrown at a tree and heard a crack sound, I knew I had broken a few ribs and pain took over me. 

I heard Kate yell:' Humphrey!" but before I could do anything he hit me again it back leg and broke my bone." Do you want him to die! Stop the fight!" I heard someone talk to Jake but he didn't anything and replied" if he is that weak, he is better off dead!" I stared at him ignoring all my pain.' Weak, he called me weak! Who the hell you think you are to call me weak? You left me all alone in a pack I didn't know and if it wasn't for Kate I would have died from hunger and you come back after all this time and say the reason you left was to become stronger! 'I thought with anger running through my body. I wanted to get him to take back all he said and this wolf was stopping me. I looked at him on got on my paws ignoring all the pain. It was like I didn't feel anything but anger, hatred for the one who ruined my life. I felt something in my body I never felt. It was like I could kill a pack all by myself. I walked at the wolf who was coming at me. I ran and smashed my paw into his face. I heard another bone crack! It was my arm but it didn't stop me I walked over at him and shut my jaws around his arm. I pushed them down so hard the branches in my mouth broke loose and then I heard his bone brake. He screamed in fear and pain:" I give up! Let go of me!". I looked at my dad and saw him smile at me. I looked at him in confusion and saw another wolf standing beside him. You can call me crazy but it looked like he had big white wings on his back and kind of looked like my mother. I looked at him but then everything went black.

END OF FLASH BACK: 

I looked over at the wolf next to me it was the same guy I fought with and he was much worse than me, he had leaves all over him except his tail he was all green! 'did I really do all that to him?' I thought before I fell asleep. 

A/N: **hahaha! I liked that chapter really much I wanted to say more but I needed a time skip again and as you know I hate those things so you have to wait for the new chapter and I will make it long, I promise!  
guys should I bring Falme back around here or let him stay away for a few more chapters? Tell me in the reviews please.**

 **I will give you a two days time until the new chapter or when I get 10 reviews about the subject!**

 **Love out, live on**


	12. living among the dead

**A/N: wow! You guys bring true meaning to being lazy but I got two more then the number I expected so it is cool :)  
ok, enough of saying bad things to you and I am sorry if I upset anyone but you guys made me sad first!  
anyhow I am not going to let go of the story for just a few words! I going to bring Flame in the story but not just yet but he will be there in a few chapters I promise. I just want to get over delta school first.  
on with the story:**

I woke up to the sound of my friends' footsteps. I tried to pull my head up but whipped back down in pain." Wow there, take it easy; you were hurt pretty badly and need to rest A LOT!" I heard Eve say in a more "you do what I say or I will kill you" tone. I groaned in pain but laid back down." Hey Humphrey how are you doing?" I heard Kate ask her mother but I could see her due the position I was in," he is healing in an incredible speed! One which I haven't seen in my life, his ribs are all healed up and I relocated his arm but the strange things is he still feels pain even though he shouldn't because he is physically fine but the pain won't go away!

I could feel Kate's eyes staring at me and it made me uncomfortable, I didn't want to bring down the team but I couldn't even talk without feeling pain." Mum, can't you give him something to reduce the pain? It is killing him!" I smiled upon hearing the worriedness in her voice but it just sent another chain of pain down my body." Kate I know you are worried for him but there nothing to do on our side; he has to go through the pain to get better." Eve said in a sad tone." So that's just it huh?! You are going to let his dream of becoming a delta die right here and now because you can't give him anything to make him at least have a chance?" she said breaking down crying.' Did she just stand up to her mother for me? And now she is crying because of me! Great job Humphrey look what you did!' I thought with myself.

I heard Lilly walk up to Kate and put a comforting paw on her back" Kate, everything is going be alright I think I have a way to help him but he could die if it doesn't work." She said sad," what is it?" she headed back in the healer den where Eve kept all the herb and leaves and other stuff and picked up something. I needed to see this, I ignored all the pain and turned around to face them. I made but ended up coughing up blood.

" Humphrey!" Kate screamed and rush to my side clearing the blood on my fur with grass." I am fine Kate, now what is this thing you talked about Lilly?" I said with some pain." Well, this is something we found at the valley near a human den; if a wolf eats this, he will get relieved of any kind of pain for three days but there is side effect." She said looking at me as if I was dead" when you are on this drug you can't think right but Humphrey if you don't come back to being sane in three days you will days in matter of hours after the effect whores off." She said in sad tone, trying to hold back her tears. 

"I will do it." I said whimpering from pain." What?! No you won't Humphrey I you are not going to die on me not when you're so close to telling them!" Kate said shaking my head." Owe! That hurts, Kate this is my decision and you can't tell me what to do with my own life." Then the unthinkable happened, Kate slapped me with her paw and left three claw marks on the side of my face. I screamed in pain as blood dropped from the wound. I looked at Kate and put my paw around her in a friendly way, I whispered into her ear:" Kate I need a favor, if I don't make it, don't tell my parents I don't want them to lose me again after they found out I am alive. Can you do that for me?" I asked her. She stepped back and said:" no way!"" wait, what do you mean what?" she looked at my face then to Eve:" so this is the incredible healing speed you were talking about?" Eve nodded. Kate turned back at me and put her paw on the place she cut, I wanted to pull my head back but when her paw touched my face I didn't feel any pain.

"it's gone; I can't believe it; Humphrey the wound is gone you just healed in mere seconds!" she said amazed but what she had seen.' If the pain goes away by a second time getting hurt, then all I have to is feel a lot of pain' I smirked in pain and said" Kate I think I just found out how to survive the drug's side effect." I said with excitement and pain. She tilted her head in a curious way," after you cut me and me healing up, I couldn't feel pain in the wound's area so if I get really hurt then I will heal and be normal again! Kate you are a genius!" I said hugging her. She returned the hug trying to not touch anywhere that would me feel pain but It hurt everywhere!

"that might actually work if you really don't feel the pain anymore so if we spread it in and out of your body the you may have a chance at surviving the side effects." Garth said. He was mostly the quiet one in our team but when he spoke everything would turn out to be fine." Ok doctor gives me my medicine!" I joked around. Everyone laughed except Kate. I saw she was trying to hold back tears I promised to her that I would be back real soon but she didn't answer me. I saw her walk up to my ear and say:" I am going to tell them they have a great son that will come back! If you want to stop me, you better come back you sly omega. She said with a sad smile but laughed at her joke and said to wait before doing anything. She nodded," so this is it.' I looked down at the medicine and then at my friends" well, guys it was nice knowing ya, you were like a family to me! I hope this is not the last time we talk." And swallowed the pill.

For I second it was like nothing happened but after that I started to drift to sleep and the last thing I felt was the kiss Kate give me on the cheek which made me smile. After that everything went black.

A/N: **I can't believe you guys are going to make me time skip but here it goes my first time skip.  
** Time skip:

I have been stuck here for what it seems days but you can't really tell between day and night because the clouds never left the sky. It was snowing and I was cold, the only thing that made me sure I wasn't walking in circles was the wolf I saw in far, far away. They were walking in a random direction same as me but when I called them they ran from me.

I was beginning to lose hope that I would ever return to my own body. I mean there was only two reasons that I could think of being here, one was that I am dead or will be very soon and the other was that to drugs effect haven't worn off yet. As much as I wanted the second reason be true but I knew it had another reason that I couldn't get back.

" yup, there is another reason lost wolf." I heard someone say, I looked around but I couldn't see anyone in the thick snow." You are looking for me at the wrong place little bro!" I heard laughter from the sky and then a wolf with came down FLYING!' ok, now I am sure I am dead and this the angel of death, damn I wanted to live more.' I thought with myself as the big red wolf with black legs and tail landed before me." No you are not dead Humphrey, you are just a, how do I say it? umm you have lost the way back to the world of living." He said," wait, how do you know my name and who are you and what are those?" I said pointing to the wings." Ahh not again, I forgot I erased your memories! Sit down this a long story" he said and waited for me to sit down.

"and that is what happened, if you die doing an act of sacrificing yourself for your loved ones then if your soul is pure enough you will become a wolf angel." He finished. I looked at his eyes to see if he was joking around but he wasn't! I didn't know what to say, I walked up to him and did what any wolf would do if they found out they had a long lost brother; I hugged him and he hugged me back" it is good to find you again brother" he said and I nodded. I broke the hug and asked him so is there a way back? My friends need me." He smiled at me and replied:" yeah, there is a way but it is all up to you to choose it." He said walking beside me." What do you mean by I have to choose my way back? I want to go back why wouldn't I not choose it?" I asked him," come on, I will show you" he said and started running to somewhere and I followed.

After a few hours of running it came to a point it didn't snow anymore and there was green grass coming out of ground. It felt good that my paws touched something other than snow. We walked for anther few minutes before Flame stopped." Ok, we are here; now you need to call your pack." He said," my pack? I don't have a pack I am an omega in the pack and only half delta." I said shocked by his words." Just do it, howl like how Winston does when he wants to call a meeting" I nodded my head. If I learnt anything the time I was here, was that this place made no sense! It was like you were walking in the mind of a mad wolf. I brought my head up howling a deep and hard note trying to copy Winston and it turned out very well because I heard a lot of howls coming from the snowy place.' Huh, I didn't know I would make a good leader!" I thought with myself." Yes, you do make a good howl but leader I am not so sure" he said smirking. My eyes widened "you can read my thoughts? How long you have been doing that?" I asked blushing because all I thought about droning the time I was here was about Kate and the kiss she gave me at the last second." Long enough to learn a lot of things about KATE." He said while pronouncing Kate's name in a funny way and then made a smooching sound. I growled at him which made him laugh even harder. I rolled my eyes and waited for whoever was in my pack to come.

After a few hours I saw five figures come forth from the snowing land. My jaw dropped upon seeing them, they five wolfs were me but different." How is this even possible ?" I asked Flame. He walked to me, well not me but the wolf who looked like me but a lot bigger and stronger with giant muscles, he really looked like Garth but had my fur and eye color and everything." These are your test which you have to pass in order to go back to your world." He said pointing to the five wolfs well actually four because one was only a pup version of me." So what do I have to do?" I asked wanting to go home as soon as possible. He seemed surprised that I wasn't asking who the hell were they but I guess that's what this place does to you, it makes you see that nothing is impossible I mean I never eat anything or even slept for the whole time is was here so seeing five copies of myself not really a big deal.

"all you have to do is choose the real you and the time will change back to when you choose it" I looked at the wolfs in front of me, it felt awkward looking at your whole life. I looked at the pup version of me, he was simple and kind and well looked like me but his eyes were different than mine, they didn't shine with love and the care I had for others instead they were dark and lonely like they have been alone ever since they opened.' Well, not that one as much as it was cute and kind I didn't want to live alone. I was happy that I had Kate and my friends unlike him. I looked over to the next wolf and it was the version of me right now except his eyes were filled with hatred and anger like the time I fought that wolf in the fighting challenge. That wasn't me I never got angry and hated fighting I only did it to stop Kate from worrying about me.

The third wolf was the garth version of me, he looked good and I could see love in his eyes and Kate would probably like me in this from but there was one problem his pride was blinding him from his friends. He had this smile every alpha had but it was even deeper. 'I am not like that I always put others before myself.' I saw Flame smile at my thought, I ignored him and set my eyes on the next me. Well it wasn't as big as the Garth version and he didn't have any muscles at all and he was old maybe over five years.' He looks happy and has love he isn't too proud or lonely but that is just it he was normal! I simple omega that hadn't achieved anything in his life but small things, that wasn't the life I wanted.' I looked at the last wolf and turned to Flame:" is he even considered an option?" I said looking over the fifth ME's dead body. Flame nodded and I rolled my eyes. 'What was this one problem oh nothing really he is just dead and all but I am sure he had good life because he is missing an eyes and a leg but don't let it bother you and all' I thought sarcastically. Flame laughed at my thought and said:" you better choose fast because your friends will be attacked by a bear in five minutes!" I looked at him with stress and was trying to choose one when it hit me; I smiled because I knew the answer to the test." The wolf I choose is …"

A/N: **mu hahahah cliff hanger lol! So tell me which one is the answer? The first person who tells me the right answer will get to name a character that I will use very soon after I bring Flame back for the whole story. This is an easy one so I don't think it going to be a challenge for all my GOOD readers.  
see ya soon :)  
love out, live on**


	13. i am back! but for what?

"the wolf I choose is me." I said pointing to myself and continued:" I am not going to live the life that was set for me, I am going to make my own fate." I finished looking at him. Flame motioned the five me wolfs to go back and smiled" wow you passed the test. Great job little bro!" and we paw-fisted each other." Now Humphrey, you need to promise me you won't tell any of your friends about me, ok?" I promised "I won't but aren't you coming back with me?" he shook his head saying no" I can't come over to you would without you being there and in need of help, if I come on my own I will become a mortal wolf and lose the wings but if I have a reason to be there like, you called me to your world I could come by for a day or two before I have to go back. Now hurry you got a minute or so before the bear attacks" I nodded.

I walked near him so he could send me back but stopped and asked him something that was on my mind for a while." If I go back, you will be watching from here right?" he nodded but I wasn't finished" could please stop reading my mind when I am over there? It feels like I can't think about things right when I know someone is listening." I asked him. He remained silent for a sex probably reading my thoughts about ended up saying ok. I walked over to him and asked how is this going to work? He just smiled and punched me with an upper cut which a was knocked out in result.

I felt myself waking up with a huge headache. I rubbed my fore head and groaned from the slight pain but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt before. I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. Either I was in a den or it was a dark night, after a few moments I could see fine and saw three other wolfs in a den with me; they were sleeping safe and sound. Then I remembered why I came here in the first place, I walked up to Kate without any pain and nuzzled her side to wake her up." Kate... Kate wake up." She groaned in her sleep rolling over but opened her eyes.

"what do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone. I was taken back by how annoyed she was with but then remembered I was another wolf with different personality for I don't know how long but probably more than three days." Kate it's me Humphrey, I am back" said calmly to her. Her eyes widened in shock and suddenly I found myself lying on the ground with her on top of me." Humphrey I missed you so much I thought you were gone" she said breaking down crying making others wake up as well. I pulled her into a comfort hug I said" it's alright Kate I am here and plan on staying here but we are in danger." Everyone looked with confusion at me but when I wanted to explain we heard a bear's roar. They nodded in understanding. I looked at them and said" guys this may sound crazy but I need you all to start running while I fight the bear." Kate said" Humphrey I think your trip while you were gone made you think crazy you can't take a bear down on your own but if we all help maybe just maybe we could survive." She said and everyone nodded in agreement." No look just stays here and whatever you hear or see don't come out." I said and rush where I heard the roar come from.

I yelled into the forest" Flame can you hear me?" I heard a sound in my head "yeah, you don't need yell so loud it makes my ears hurt." Flame said." Hey do I still have those fighting abilities?" I asked him but didn't yell," yeah, you just need the get angry or have reason from the to activate but you can't use them to hurt people you love. You have train to expend the time limit tough." He said. I nodded and was glad because I had a good reason and it was to protect my friends.

I came into a clearing and saw a brown bear walking towards that den my friends were." Just go away I don't want to hurt you" I said taking a defensive position, the bear just laughed at me and came running to me. I waited for him to get in range but then everything slowed down. It was like I could see him stand still in air while running. I smile and jumped on the bit and bit into his side which made him whimper in pain. He tried to hit me with his claw but I was too fast for him I jumped again on landed on his other side and bit down with all I had into his neck which made him fall to the ground. Everything turned back to normal and blood splashed everywhere. I just sit there looking at the corpse and noticed something which took my will to live, the bear was a she and was pregnant! I felt sorry for her I didn't want to kill her but she was going to attack my friends and I had to kill her, she was probably looking for shelter and choose the wrong den. I closed her eyes and walked back to the den.

I saw my friends running towards me and asking me what happened" Humphrey you are covered all in blood where are your wounds?" Garth asked looking for any wounds." It's not mine" I mumbled while walking to the den exhausted and sad from what I did there. I heard them asking me what happened but I ignored them and went to the back of the den. I laid down into a ball and started crying for the bear and her cubs. I heard someone walk into the den I looked up and to my surprise it was Lilly." Not the one you expected to see huh?" she asked as if she read my mind." Well, it's better you are here because I did something really bad and unforgivable." I mumbled." She seated next to me slowly rubbing my back to comfort me." Lilly I killed the bear but you see she was pigment and I didn't notice until she was dead and the cubs were dead because I bit into her side and they couldn't make it" I said with all I had before bursting into crying again.

She let me cry for a while and when I was ready she went and brought Kate and Garth into the den. Kate immediately came next to me and asked what happened, I told them everything I said to Lilly while trying to not to cry but a few tears escaped anyway. When I finished I looked at Kate and Garth waiting for them to call me a monster or even a murderer and it happened." Humphrey I am sorry but I can't take this." Kate said running out of the den. I wanted to follow her but Garth stopped and said she needed to be alone right now, I nodded and laid back down.

There was a long silence between us but Lilly broke it" so Humphrey what happened to you while you were… you know not in control of your body?" she asked, I wanted to tell them everything but I remembered my promise to Flame then again he said just don't mention him but he didn't say about anything else. I explained how I was stuck in that snowy place and how I couldn't get back and told them about the wolfs I saw in far away and that they ran from me whenever I got close. I didn't tell them I met Flame instead I told them I just runner at a direction for a long while and made it to a small green place that was warm and had grass, I told them I just got sleepy when I got there I after I fell asleep I woke up here.

They had remained silent the whole time I was explain and by the look on their faces they were surprised by the fact the "other world" was a snowy place. Well, I wouldn't call it the "other world", maybe some place between hell and heaven I needed to ask Flame about this later on." So what happened to my body when I was here?" I asked wanting to know what did I act like when I was with Flame. I saw Garth and Lilly exchange a few glances with each other deciding on whether they should tell me or not." Come on guys you can tell me what happened did I act rudely or made a dirty joke or something?" I asked trying to lighten up the gloomy mood they were in.

then the said something that made me think the dead Humphrey was too good for me." Humphrey you almost raped Kate when you were gone" Garth said. Alright that was it, I was ready to go back to the land of dead and never appear again in this world. I was going mad I tried to cut my own throat open but Lilly stopped me, I shouted at her to let me go but then knocked me out cold.

I slowly woke up to another a headache, I was going to open my eyes but then remembered what I did and wanted to never see anything again." Humphrey look at me" I heard Kate say" I don't want to, not after what this body tried to do to you." I felt her claw on my side and then pain because she cut my side, my eyes shot open from the pain. She giggled and said "who's looking now? "I looked at her in disbelieve, I mean ok I did a bad thing but that event wasn't me and she is laughing at hurting me? What did I do to deserve that?" ouch, why did you do that?" I asked her still hurting from the cut but it soon faded away when I looked into her beautiful amber eyes. They would make want to melt right there and do nothing for the rest of my life except looking at her eyes." Humphrey what happened back then wasn't your fault the bear thing nether you didn't know what you were doing so it's ok I forgive you" those words made my sadness go away as if the sun made darkness go away.

I was pulled into a comforting friendly hug which I returned and after that we looked into each others eyes for what it seemed like all the time in the world. She rubbed herself against my side and said" you are like the big brother I never had, I know you would hurt me in anyway on purpose." I was taken by shock I mean I knew from the start she didn't know I love her but she thinks I am like her big brother. What did I do to make her think that? I asked myself, I wanted to be much more but I guess big brother was better than best friends or something.

"yeah, he is like your guardian angel right Humphrey?" I heard Lilly say giggled like hell, she knew what I was thinking about." Yeah I will protect her with my life and do anything it takes so that smile of hers never disappears." I said smiling at Kate which she returned." Aww, your rally does have a sweet side now come on go take a bath before I you paint me red with all that blood in your fur" she said pushing me away in a joking way. We all laughed at this and I made my way to the river next of the den.

I was washing up when I heard Flames voice" hey, don't look so sad you will get her in the end well I think you will." He said trying to cheer me up. I rolled my eyes and said" why are you still here?" I asked him getting out of the water." Because you just passed the challenge and dad will be calling you in an hour. I smiled and felt Flame leave my mind as I walked back to the den to give them the good news.

A/N **: ok that was really rushed and I didn't want to post this because this chapter sounded better in my head then when I wrote it but I am not really good at emotional stuff so I hope you find it good because it will get better, oh yeah almost forgot the winner of the last challenge is none other than Lone-Dark-Grey-Wolf, I really thought it was going to be you from the begging because you were my first reader and reviewer and turns out I was right so congratulations to you and you can send the name in a review and message me etc. do me a favor and don't name something like puppy heart wolf for the name cause that is just plain creepy.**

 **Love out,live on**


	14. a healer is bron and a friend is lost

A/N: **a warm hello to all my readers and I just wanted to say that I got the name and also remind you that Humphrey's body was still in the same place but his soul was taken to his own world like thing and he was high on drug and didn't know what he was doing!**

 **On with the story:  
**

We were sitting in the den waiting for the end of challenge's end howl, it was around midday and I from what Flame told me we wouldn't hear the howl until late in night. After the break down we all had, I have been trying to make us laugh and it was going smoothly until Lilly suggested that we play a game of truth or dare to spend some time.

I knew from the start that this wouldn't end well and was hoping no one mentioned anything but my crush or ask about my trip to the "other world". We found I found a piece of bark that was round at the end and pointy at the front and could spin perfectly for the game. We were sitting on a big flat rock that evened the odds." Ok, who goes first?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be me." I will" Lilly said and span the bark, it was spinning for a good half a minute or so before stopping on Garth.

"Garth, truth or dare?" she asked playfully, I heard Garth gulp before saying in a shy way" I go with truth". Lilly giggled at his shyness and put her paw under her chin acting like she was thinking" ok, Garth I want you tell us your story." She said smirking, actually I also wanted to know more about him because except from his name and the fact that he was from the eastern pack, he was a total mystery.

Garth wasn't caught off guard, in fact, I think he was expecting this question from the start." Well, you all know I am from the eastern pack but what you don't know is that my father is the head alpha and him and Kate's dad are really old friends but at some point they broke the bound and became the leader of the two packs, some followed Winston and some with my dad and there he met with my mother and here I am. My mother has left us a while ago from a disease and it has been me and my dad ever since." He finished while whipping away a few tears." Garth I am so sorry, I didn't know." She said sadly." It's ok I fine." He said and spun the bark. It stopped on me,' oh no, I am a goner.' I thought and played it safe by saying truth.

He looked at me for a moment and asked" ok, Humphrey when you were fighting Dakota, (A/N: relax this one is going to have a big role in the story) how did you win after broking all those bones?" yup, I know this was coming up anyway. I looked at him but didn't know how to say this without bringing up Flame." Well, you see the thing is when I got hurt and was laying down I thought for sure I would faint from blood lost or even die but then I saw Kate talking to my… scratch that to Jake about finishing the match and I didn't want to her to worry about me so I ignored everything and then something happened; my body was filled with this energy out of nowhere and I felt strong. That how I won." I explained blushing under my fur but I was satisfied with what I said. I mean it wasn't the whole truth but Kate was the real jump starter in it so I guess it was true enough. I saw Kate blushing:" aww, I didn't know you cared for me this much!" she said which made me blush ever more.

I spun the bark and it landed on Kate!' wow, I really didn't have anything prepared for her." I pick dare" she said challenging all of us who had picked truth. I could dare her to kiss me but it would be too awkward afterwards. I was thinking what to say when I heard my stomach growl. I thanked Lupa for the save," ok Kate, I dare you to hunt us food" I said smirking which made her giggle." Oh that's easy wait here I'll be back in a flash." She said while running off to somewhere." We talked a while but went silent really fast. We were waiting when I asked them something I needed to know" guys I want to be honest here and tell me what was the other me like because If I get hurt like that ever again I have use the pills or something and I want to know what is left behind." They looked at me like I was asking something really bad but Garth replied with four words which made me shiver in fear," you were a demon." He said with a serious face. Then Lilly continued his speak:" Humphrey you were really creepy and annoying, you didn't laugh and tried to hurt everything you got your paws on from trees to animals and hurting other made you happy! And there was another thing, your eyes changed color and went all black like the night's sky but in an evil way." She looked at me and ended her speech with one last sentences" you were like a reverse evil Humphrey." My mouth felt so dry that I couldn't speak, I thought that I was bad but this was crazy! I just mouthed the words "thank you" and walked towards a river nearby. They didn't ask where I was going but I am sure they didn't mind me having some alone time until Kate came back.

I reached the river and gulped up some cold refreshing water. After drinking I wanted to just sit down and cry for having such a dark side but his brother had other intentions for him." Humphrey stop acting like crybaby and walk towards the south of here, I want to teach you something." I heard Flame say in my head." Ok but where is south?" I felt a jolt of energy enter my body and suddenly I knew exactly where south of here was, I just needed to walk along the river for a while." So what is it that you wanted to teach me?" I asked my brother happy that I had something to keep my mind off things like the dark side of me." Oh, it is nothing big but Kate is going to fail in her hunt and the caribou she was chasseing is going to dome down the river to drink some water and it is wounded so you could easily take it out" he explained. I just nodded and kept walking.

After a few minutes of walking, I saw a heavily injured male caribou with small antlers drinking from the river." Now get down near the ground and slowly approach it from behind." I followed his orders and got really close to it but the caribou was shivering from blood lost and in pain. I couldn't help but think of myself in his place. I mean I knew what I felt like being close to death but then something happened I didn't think it would. The caribou wants behind the bush and began to cry. I walked over to him to see she was crying over the corpse of a dead she caribou. She had claw marks on her body that were new and looked like they belonged to a wolf.

There something snapped inside me that made me do something in never thought I would do. I walked over to the caribou and talked to him with the friendliest tone I could think of" hey there, I am sorry about her but if you let me I can take care of that wound of yours" he jumped back at me in fear but I kept calm and walked towards him. I looked at his wound it was a big one and leaves weren't going to make him live. I was going to tell him he would die but an idea popped in my mind. I took my claw and made a deep cut in my other paw, the blood dripped out and I whipped in pain but I kept my claw there because if I removed it the wound would heal as fast as it appeared. I took my paw over the wound on his side and let my blood fall into the wound. As I excepted to wound started to heal with a fast speed but not as fast as my own body would.

He looked at me in disbelieve, I mean what were the chance that your enemy walk up to you who happens to have healing blood and offer to heal you? After a half a minute the wound was completely healed and ever the fur had grown back. He thanked me and ran away from but who could blame him we had a hunt and hunter relationship. I sighed and went and picked up the corpse and started walking back to the den." What the hell was that? you were supposed to hunt it not heal it." Flame shouted in my mind." Shut up, you told me Kate's hunt went wrong but I recognize those claw marks anywhere and they belong to her, she just lost it and I know you knew that but you lied to me and didn't even say anything about the healing abilities so if you would be kind to get the fuck out of my mind; that would be great." I said to him while the leg of the caribou was in my mouth. I felt him leave and the rest of the walk was a silent one.

I was really mad about Flame lying to me. I knew that he did it to get me over the problem of killing but he shouldn't have lied to me about it, I mean come on Kate took out a fully grown caribou two times bigger than her for her first hunt and she lost this small one hah, I saw trough his lie from the beginning. I saw some familiar surroundings and I smelled the scent of our territory. When I come back I noticed Kate was back but empty handed and looked sad. I dragged the corpse with me and joked:" hey Kate you missing something cause I found it." They turned around and stared at me in disbelief." How did you get that?" they asked I just shrugged it off with saying I found dead somewhere in the forest.

We spilt the legs between us I gave Kate and Garth the meaty back legs because they were alphas and left the front for me and Lilly. When we were eating I noticed that Kate was hurt on the side and she had put some leaves on it to stop the bleeding." Hey Kate what happened to you?" I asked pointing to the wound." Oh this, I got hit by some red blur when I was hunting this and that is why I lost it." She said ripping of string of meat form her food.' Flame you just crossed the red line, no one hurts my friends and lies to my face about them and gets away with it, you better watch out what you are doing or else you will get it!' I said in my head knowing him, he was listing to me right now but I didn't get any replies.

After we finished eating I walked over to Kate and asked if I could have a look at her wound. She said it was fine and that I wasn't a doctor but I wanted to help. I lifted up the leaf to see a big claw mark on her side and if she hadn't put some herbs on it, the wound would have gotten infected." Ok, that can work it's not that deep, now Kate I am going to ask you something really creepy but I need you to do it, ok?" she nodded and I saw I had everyone else's attention so I put my paw in my mouth and bit down as hard I could. When I tasted my blood I asked Kate to lay down which she did and then I held my paw over her wound and let the blood drop down on it like rain. I smiled when I saw the wound began to close and heal leaving only a small sting of pink flesh that it also faded away and looked like there was no wound to begin with.

I saw the shine of amazement in my friend's eyes. I chuckled at how they looked and explained what happened with the caribou in the forest but I didn't say anything about Flame because even so he did betray me but I always kept my promises like how I promised myself to become a delta." Humphrey that is so cool that you can heal other you have got to become a healer when come back." I smiled at that thought but I didn't want to become a healer because then I would lose the rank delta which I am still working on. I asked them to keep this power between us and they said they would never tell another soul without my permission. And that was it for the day we went back to our den and slept until night fall.

A/N: **I wanted to write more but I need sleep and this is a long one so stay close because next is one of the best! So yeah Humphrey now can heal other but what about Flame? What is going to happen now that he isn't helping Humphrey anymore? Are his powers enough to make him a delta or will he fail? Keep on reading and follow me to get the next part as soon as it is available ! thanks for all the support! I am out**

 **Love out, live on**


	15. welcome back to the family!

A/N: **hello everyone I just wanted to say thank you for all the support! You are awesome:) just a note to say this was the hardest thing I have ever written because all the emotional things I used in the chapter, I had to edit some thigs over two times.**

 **On with the story:**

I woke up to the sound of my father's howl, I got up and scratched out my back and looked around to find other were already awake." Good night everyone, are you ready to move out?" I asked them while walking out of the den, the moon shined its beautiful light and drove out the darkness in the night's sky. Everything looked more noticeable under its light and I liked it.

I didn't know where the way back was because I wasn't in my body when we came here so I was walking behind everyone not that I minded doing it, I just wanted to end this challenge and get some sleep in my own den. As we were waling my mind drifted off to thinking about Flame; I was still mad at him but on the other side I wanted him to be there when I talked with my parents, I sighed and walked a little faster so I could catch up to Kate who was leading the group at the moment." Hey Kate I need to take a drink a water so you guys go ahead and I will catch up as soon as I can. Ok?" I asked her and she said it was fine, I turned around a ran as fast as I could to the river near our now abounded den. I really didn't need water instead I needed to have a talk with my brother.

When I reached the river I wanted to call Flame but to my surprise her was already there! He was sitting on the side of the river with his wings expended on his back. He turned to face me and he looked like he was really upset" so what did you want to talk about brother?" he asked in annoyed tone." Hey if anyone gets to be angry, that should be me because you're the one who tricked me but I am not here the fight with you I wanted to tell you that I forgive you if you promise to never do that again. I don't want to meet mum and dad without you; think of how happy they be when they see us both after all this time." I said hoping that he would agree with my terms." Fine you got a point there, I promise I won't try anything like that in the future and you better run to your friends because the tan fur one is thinking of coming looking for you." He said. I nodded and headed back following my friend's scent.

I heard some flapping sound and saw Flame flying over the trees heading towards delta school.' Damn, that is so cool!' I thought with myself as I continued walking. we reached delta school around noon only to find out we were the first team who made it." What's up with that? why is this place so empty?" I whispered to Kate," I might have kinda begged your dad to give us one of the safest places for the test." She said blushing with shame." you did what?!" I said taken back of what she did." I am sorry Humphrey; I just didn't want to take the risk of losing you. I mean you risked your life for us so we could take part in the challenge and I thought it was the least we could do to repay you." She said almost breaking down crying. I whipped away her tears and said" it's ok Kate, I was wrong to get mad at you, I am sorry, you were just looking out for me and I thank you for doing so." I said hugging her. She hugged me back" Humphrey you always seem to know what to say to make me happy." She said leaning against my side as we walked. I couldn't help it but smile slyly at her words" it's one of benefits of being a funny loving omega."

Soon we reached the same hill which my parents' den was located at, I also could see Flame laying down on a tree log nearby I waved at him and he waved back." Who are you waving at?" Lilly asked out of curiosity. I mentally hit myself in the forehead because they couldn't see him." Oh it's nothing I just felt like waving my paw." I said nervously.' Ahh you idiot, what the hell was that? you felt like waving! what kind of excuse is that?' I thought with myself but luck was on my side because I saw Eve running right pass Flame so they could think I waved at her. I felt Kate move away from me which I understood because Eve had a record for killing any wolves who got close to her daughters, she says that she is just a LITTLE overprotective but excuse me if I don't believe her.

After the girls' little family reunion with their mother, Eve asked me how I was doing with the pain and I said that the pill had worked and after three days not knowing what was going on I regained control of my body and doing fine. She was glad I was ok. I excused myself from the group and walked over to Flame. I motioned him to followed me and we went up the hill. "so you're going to tell them before the last challenge?" he said catching up to me," no, I have a plan to let them guess who I am at the last challenge and I want you to tell them that I am alive but I wouldn't come see them until I passed delta school. He just nodded but I could see he was happy that he could meet mum and dad before me. I chuckled at the look on face and we continued to climb the hill.

"oh shit, I almost forgot! I need you to tell me I have the permission to show myself to them otherwise they won't see me or hear me." He said acting nervous." Oh ok what do I have say? Something like: you can show yourself and talk with them or what?" he nodded and I said it. His body glowed for a second and then I saw his wings get smaller and smaller and went inside his body and disappeared to only two tiny bumps on his back! If you didn't know he had wings you couldn't guess he had." Wow, I didn't know you could do that!" I said in amazement." Oh this, yeah I thought it was better if they don't see me with wings for the first time." He said laughing nervously. I walked over to him and put a comforting paw on his shoulder," hey calm down, I am here for you; take a deep breath and go for it! Ok?" he put his paw one mine and said" thanks, I really needed that." I gave him an encouraging same and walked back down the hill and I the last thing I heard was him calling" mum! Dad! I am back home." I smiled for the happiness in his voice and walked back to my delta school den while tears of joy ran down my face.' You just wait, I will be home very soon' was the last thing if thought of before drifting off to sleep.

A/N **: I wanted to thank you because the story just got to 1500 views and that is a big step for me. As a reward there will be two chapters today this is the first part and the other one will be posted at the usual time!**

 **Love out, live on**


	16. Kate, meet my brother Flame

**A/N: hey guys, I know your mad about me not updating but it's not my fault! My mum just suddenly decided that we need to visit our relatives that happen to be across the city! And we had stay somewhere I didn't have any access to internet so that's why I was so late!**

 **On with the story:**

The week was almost over and we had run into a big problem! Garth couldn't howl, his howl was so bad that birds would fall upon hearing it! We had spent most of the week working on him but we hadn't gotten much progress. Lilly had volunteered to work with at the moonlight howl mountain and that left me and Kate to practice but we didn't actually need any because we were good at it.

"I think we got all the notes covered for the challenge, we should take a little rest." I suggested panting heavily from howling so much." Yeah I agree, I am going to go check on Lilly and Garth. I hope he gets it down before the weekend. I nodded," ok, I guess I see you later." And we parted ways. I wanted to go with her but I also wanted to check on how was Flame getting along with our parents. It was my favorite thing to do these days.

I had founded a big rock which if I climbed on I had a good view on my parents' den. I couldn't talk with Flame at all because they didn't let him get out of their sight for even a second!' I guess they really afraid of losing him again.' I thought which made a smile grow on my face because just in two days I would also be reunited with my family and I couldn't wait for it to happen.

"what are you doing there Humphrey?" someone said behind me, I was scared and fell off the rock but I didn't break anything. I groaned in pain but managed to get on my paws." Oh my god, Humphrey are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you; I am so sorry!" The wolf said. I looked up to see it was Dakota." I am fine, don't worry about me! I got super healing powers, remember? "I joked while I walked to him." So why are you here?" I asked him hoping that he didn't see me spying on my own family because that was hard to explain about without telling him about them.

"oh I just wanted to thank you again for curing me, you are a life saver and Humphrey if you ever need any practice body for fighting or hunting just let me know." I said that I would keep that in mind and we talked for a while before I told him that I had go back and make sure my team wasn't messing around. He nodded and wished me luck with my team because he knew about Garth. I thanked him and we separated our ways.

When I got close to the moonlight mountain I could hear Kate's howl playing a few simple notes for Garth to follow, Garth was getting good at simple notes but he didn't have the breath for long songs so we had to give him the simplest role for the challenge. I wanted to melt down right there because Kate's howl was really beautiful, it was the best howl I had ever heard in my life even if she howled a simple note; it made my heart want to jump out of its cage.

"whoa there, control yourself lover boy! We don't want you to die from hearing a howl bro." I smiled from hearing my brother's voice." I am amazed that you aren't dead from all the hugging you got until now!" I shot back. His smirk disappeared which made me to chuckle," I am surprised I am alive too!" I decided to mess with him a little" what, you come all this way don't give me one bro, where is the love" I joked which made him growl at me. I burst out laughing from his reaction, when I stopped myself I asked him how did he get out of their supervision and he said had he flew away when they were sleeping." So by what you said; I take that they don't know about the wings eh?" he nodded," I can tell them when they meet you and then we shall see who gets all the hugging!" he said smiling evilly. I gulped upon his words. "oh man they woke up! Damn it I have go, see you later" he said as he began running and his wings begun the grow out of his back and in matter of seconds he was flying away.' damn that is still cool even after seeing him do it numerous times but it's just awesome!' I thought with myself as I continued to walk towards the mountain.

By the time I reached the mountain, Kate had stopped howling and it was Garth's turn, I stuck my ears deep in my fur so I wouldn't hear the howl. I mean his howl made birds faint I didn't want to find out what it could do to wolfs. I felt sorry for Lilly, she had work with so we would have a chance at becoming deltas; you see, the thing was that we all had to pass to gain the rank even if one of us failed; we would also fail alongside him. I lifted my ears because it wasn't fair to let other hear it and get away with it myself. To my surprise, the howl wasn't that bad I mean it was way off for the challenge but it wasn't as bad as the first time I heard it.' We may just have a chance at this' I thought with myself as I walked up the path to them.

"hey guys, I see you have made some progress." I said in a happy tone." Yeah and it's all thanks to Lilly, it's very kind of her to help me lean how to howl." Garth said while giving Lilly a warm smile which made Lilly blush a little.' Why do I feel like those like each other or something?' I thought with myself.' What if they do like each other? I mean there is no reason for her to help Garth and besides she doesn't like teaching at all' I chuckled to that thought but then it hit me' if I found this out so easily; doesn't that mean my love for Kate is also obvious?' I shivered from the thought of everyone could read my feeling." Hey what up the shivering your cold or something?" I heard Kate ask from behind me. I yelped from being surprised." Kate! You scared me!" I said in an annoyed way which made her giggle" I am sorry, I thought you knew where I was." She said while laying down next to me. I also laid down and said" it's fine and about the shivering, I think that we got a love case on our paws." I said pointing to the two wolf who were starting to practice again. she smiled and said she also thought that too. We looked at them for a while.

Kate was the one to brake to silence" Aww, now I am the one who is all alone!" she said in a jealous tone. I felt a bit happy that she wasn't with anyone but that didn't mean I had any chances with her." Hey I am sure there will come a wolf who your mother accepts someday." I joked around but she didn't laugh" yeah tell me about it, my mum has already killed over ten wolfs who confessed their love for me." She said in a sad tone and then turned to me "your actually really lucky to be alive after what happened when we were looking for Lilly." She said playfully." Aren't I the luckiest to have such a caring little sister?" I joked and this time she laughed and said" yes you are." Which made us laugh even more.

" so are you excited for telling them?" she asked me, I took a me a while to figure out it that "them" were my parents." Yeah, I mean I have been waiting to see them for a while but they are fine because of … uh you know what forget it." I said sounding upset and nervous.' I almost told her about Flame! Damn it, I need to be more careful' I thought to myself." Hey, what is wrong Humphrey? Is there something bothering you?" she asked looking worried." No, it's just I can't tell you why they are happy I promised it to someone and I can't tell you before I ask them it's ok." I replied hating myself for not telling her." Oh, I see." She said sounding annoyed and upset.' Great, now she is mad at me. Good job Humphrey!' I said to myself but then I got an idea" hey, I said I couldn't tell you but I didn't say I couldn't show you!" I said smiling and saw her face lighten up. I stood up and said" come on we better get a move on before nightfall." She nodded and we started to walk side by side to that rock which you could see the den from.

When we reached the rock, I saw Flame laying down on it and looking at us. I gave a question look because I thought he would be with mum and dad right now." It's alright Humphrey, I know why you are here and it's ok you can tell her about me because I know how much you care for her." He said giving me a comforting smile. I returned the smile and turned to Kate" hey try not to faint or something, ok?" she looked stressed but nodded." Flame I give you permission to show yourself to Kate." I said from the bottom of my heart.

For a second nothing happened and Kate looked at me" who is Flame?" but I remained silent and pointed to the rock and right then, Flame body glowed with a bright light and Kate's eyes widened from what she saw." What the hell, where did you come from and why do you have wings?" Kate nearly shouted as she backed up behind me for protection. I chuckled at her reaction because she was acting just like me when I first saw Flame or at least the first time I remembered." Kate relax, I want to meet Flame my long lost brother. I pointed to Flame and he waved hi. I heard her moan before she fainted. Luckily I guessed this would happen and I was ready to catch her before she fell to the ground.

My face only inches from hers and she even looked more beautiful from up close. I sighed and gently put her down on the ground." Ahh, I thought for sure that you would go for it" I heard Flame say from the rock. I growled at him and said" why does every one think I am dirty minded? My love for her is pure so would please shut to fuck up and help me get her under the shadow of the rock?" I said turning my attention to Kate." OH right, I almost forgot you're her guardian angel." He teased me by putting an emphasize on the words guardian angel. That did it, I chased him around a rock a few time with him laughing which just made me angrier. He jumped into the air and bolted to where Kate was. He grabbed her and flew after the rock almost dropping her from a long height. I ran as fast as I could and managed to throw myself under her before she hit the ground. He landed in front of us laughing from the position we were in." best wolf pile ever" he muttered before helping me get Kate off me. I also laughed I mean I was angry but he had a point that was a pretty awesome wolf pile.

We were laughing when I heard Kate groan in pain. I quickly looked over her and a she had a big black bruise on her side that was getting worse per second." Omg, she is bleeding from the inside!" I shouted before ripping off a big part of my arm to heal her. I was going to open her mouth for the her to get the blood when Flame stopped me." Are you crazy if you give her the blood now you will block her breathing way and kill her! Let me do it" he said pushing me aside. I fell down on my side and looked at him. He put his paw on Kate's side. She whimpered in pain but he didn't stop; I was about to say something but then I saw his paw glow with a green light and the bruise began to fade away. I was amazed by what I was seeing.

After he finished, I asked him how did he do that and he replied that it was an angel wolf thing and I couldn't do it. I just nodded as we waited for Kate to wake up.

A/N: **so was going to end it here BUT I also wanted to make up for the late update so there is a time skip to around late in the evening**

 **TIME SIKP to late evening:**

We sat there for what it seemed like ages but she didn't wake up. I was getting worried and so was Flame." Do think she will be okay?" I asked my brother in a gloomy manner." I truly hope so" he replied with the same tone. I walked up to her and nuzzled her under her chin a few times but nothing happened." Come on Kate, you can't do this me not after we have come so far!" I said and laid down beside her." Kate there are so many things I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you that you're the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen in the world, you are the smartest too you always came up with the best jokes I had ever heard; they made me laugh for hours! You were so kind you always played with me even if all the other pups made fun of you for playing with an orphan, you even broke the alpha and omega rule when you became my best friend, you were so kind that you even helped me build my own den when all the other omega lived in a group in a cave or something. I never got the chance to tell you I really liked you; Kate I loved you from the moment I saw your eyes and your eyes are full of kindness and caring for others. You even called me your brother and I was supposed to protect you and I couldn't do it. I am so sorry my love." I said with tears running down my fur as I hugged her.

Her body was cold! I put my ear on her chest and listened nothing! She wasn't breathing. I freak out "F-flame she isn't breathing. No, this can't be happening. What do I do." I shouted almost hitting myself with my claws." Humphrey she is gone her should has gone to heaven I am so sorry." he said. I pinned him down to the ground and put my jaws around his neck." This is all you fault! Bring her back!" I growled in the most serious way I wolf could." I can't Humphrey the only way is to get her soul back and I can't go there." He said with fear in his voice." Then send me there as well, I will get her and then you bring us back." He said fine and I let go of his neck.

" this is called the death touch, when I hit you with this your soul will fly to the other world; there you shall have to find her soul and come back in two days or else you shall die as well." He explained to me as his claw glowed with a dark shadow light. I nodded and waited for him to hit me.' Just wait there Kate I am not giving up on you even if it kills me.' I thought to myself as Flame cut some symbols on my body, these wounds were different; they didn't heal and stung like hell but I indorsed it for Kate's sake. He cut symbols all over my body and the cuts were deep down to the bone but they didn't bleed, they just hurt." Alright this is the last cut are you ready?" he asked me as he put his claw near my neck. I nodded and hit cut my throat open and then everything went black.

I felt myself leaving my body as I flew up towards the sky in an incredible speed. I went above the clouds but I didn't stop. I was flying towards the blue sky and then the sky's color changed to black and I could see some big circle and the sun. I flew past them towards the sun and before in know it, everything went black again and I couldn't see anything.

I was flying for what I seemed like days but to where I didn't know. I could see the figure of other wolfs beside me but I couldn't move and talk to them I was just a soul like many other flying to Lupa knows where. I caught a glimpse of Kate's soul I few times but I could reach her, I just got in the direction her soul was going and followed her. I could see some light up ahead and I was flying with fastly and uncontrollably towards it.' Here goes nothing' was the last thing I thought before I went blind again.

A/N: **yay I broke my record of small chapters by getting this one over 3000 words! I think this is enough but what is to come next what does Kate's heaven look like or is it a hell? Can Humphrey bring her back in two days' time or will he die in the proses? Well you need to keep on reading to find out**

 **Also If you noticed I have stopped my previous way of writing and changed it a bit and I was hoping if you could tell me in your reviews that you like this style or the last one was better (I have stopped using things like miles or hours and stuff and have written a few lines in third POV)**

 **Love out, live on**


	17. here we go again

**A/N: hey guys I just wanted to thank you for the great support you always have for me, I know this is late again but we are staying at somewhere which doesn't have internet at all so I am posting this from a public network which I had to walk a LOT to get to! So please enjoy and I will get back at the reviews as fast as I can.**

 **One with the story:**

Here I was again in the same place I called the "the other world" but this time I wasn't trapped in my own mind I was at Kate's heaven and I had to say this place was just amazing! It looked like the western pack's valley but there were a few differences like, you could see huge groups of caribou dear's even rabbits everywhere and the best thing they didn't run away if you wanted to hunt them! There were also big hills here and there that were perfect for log sledding, the weather was sunny all the time and when nigh fall came, it was a full moon every single night! I mean that else a wolf could wish for? But it even got better because I could see all the pack there and everyone seemed to be happy. For Lupa's sake there was even a version of myself there and he was talking to my friends.

I decided to see what they were talking about so I hid behind a bush near them." So are you going to tell her?" I heard Salty ask the other me." Yeah, I am going ask her to marry me at the moonlight howl tonight." The other me said looking really happy." Wait, I am going to marry? To who and when is this? Who am I dating in this world? Omg! So many questions and so sudden what the hell I am supposed to do?' I asked myself while trying not to panic and blow up my cover." Bro I am so happy for you and Sarah, I mean you guys are the perfect match! From your fur and the color of your eyes and plus you are both alphas!" Mooch said while he gave the other Humphrey a hug.' Whoa! I expected "her" to be Kate but what the hell has happened here and who is this Sarah girl? What was this me thinking choosing her over Kate; he must be crazy' I thought with myself observing the group." Yeah, I am the luckiest wolf in the world." The other me said chucking.

They talked for a little while about log sledding and then parted ways. I saw the other me walk to the river next to my den and I followed him. When he was drinking, I jumped on him and pinned him down from the back so he couldn't see me." Hey, just stay calm and don't shout of what you are about to see, I just want to ask you a few questions; ok?" I asked him as he struggled to get out of my grip but ended up surrendering." Fine now get off me." He said and I let go off him. He turned and wanted to cut my throat but his paw stopped inches before he actually cut me.

" w-who the hell are you?" he asked me with his eyes widened." I am you but from a different world, now would you be kind enough to tell me why the hell you are not with Kate and who is this Sarah wolf?" he growled when he heard Kate's name" don't bring that bitches name in front of me." He said pushing his claw against my throat. I simply stepped forward which made his claw cut my throat." Are you crazy?" he said pulling his paw back which made the wound heal in mere seconds. He was about to ask something like "how did you do that" or "what kind of power is this" but I didn't have time for this, I needed to find out what happened to Kate and take him back before we both died.

" yeah I know it's creepy but I don't have time for this! I need to know where is my Kate." I said cutting him off, he remained silent for a while probably trying to warp his mind around the fact that I could heal so fast." She is with the big moose barf; they are probably somewhere messing around or something. Now if you don't mind I have to meet my soon to be mate Sarah; I least unlike her she cares about me." He said as he walked past me. I didn't stop him I was in shock! I mean I came to Kate's heaven only to find out she cares about someone else! I just sat there for what I seemed like days but I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of laughter of two wolfs which I recognized as Kate's and Garth's.

I rushed over to where I heard the voices and hid behind a tree. I couldn't believe my eyes! In front of me, my love and a close friend were kissing each other! I had bit my paw to stop myself from running into Garth's stomach and tearing him apart.' Remember Humphrey this is just a heaven in Kate's mind and nothing has happened yet, 'remember the other version of you wasn't a delta but an alpha that means that I could still stop this freak show.' I had to repeat this for a good ten times to calm down.

" hello you two, Garth do you mind if I talk to Kate alone for a second without you to disturb us?" I said walking out of my hiding spot." Beat it you little coyote before I sherd you from limb to limb." Garth growled at me. I didn't even twitch a muscle and said" oh I like to see you try! Come on show Kate what kind of monster you are." I teased him to try because I knew I could heal as fast as he could hit me. He growled at me but didn't attack me. I felt my fighting abilities activate because all I wanted to at that moment was to protect Kate form living in an illusion." How did you change the color of your eyes? They turned to gold!" he asked taken back by the fact.' So that is the sign when I get this power! Good to know that.' I thought myself before answering "oh this is the sign that means you will die in about, oh, you are already dead!" I joked around laughing evilly. I didn't know why but whenever I got in this mode, it was like I couldn't stop myself from wanting to test some blood.

Garth jumped on my and sliced my stomach open, I whimpered in pain but in mere seconds the wound was gone. He jumped back looking shock from what he had seen," what the hell are you?" he asked my shacking in fear. I smiled and replied in a blood thirsty tone" I am your worst nightmare!" and I charged at him and went for the throat. I bit down on his neck ripping off a big chunk of meat and he fell down to the ground, shaking uncontrollably before dying.

"what the hell do you think you are doing?" she growled at me. That snapped me out of my blood thirst. I looked down on Garth's dead body and then back to Kate" I know you hate me right no but this isn't you! Trust me Kate for old times' sake. I promise to explain everything after we get back." She looked at me as if I was crazy or something." What the hell do you mean? You have gone mad Humphrey I have lived my whole life here! I …" I cut her off and walked up to her and said" I am so sorry but this will make sense very soon, I promise." Before knocking her out.

I got Kate on my back and headed for the end of valley hoping that after I cross the border, I could call Flame to take us back. I was running along the stream trying to avoid other wolfs of the pack, I had to hid a few times so the border patrol could pass by. I reached the delta school's field around sunset but it didn't look like what it did in the real world, there was tall grass everywhere and a lot of big rocks and a few fallen trees were hanging around everywhere! Also the hill had pointier rock that looked like they could pierce through your skin but I needed some place to stay for the night so I really had no other choice.

When our weights were put together we were a bit too heavy for the hill because I could feel the rocks cut my paws and some even got stuck in. I sobbed in pain but didn't stop moving' Flame, you are so going to get it when I get back.' I thought with myself as I climbed the hill. When I reached the top, the moon was shining over us. I put Kate down at the back of the dirty den and sit guard at the entrance. I could see all the surroundings and the moonlight helped a lot.

As I watched over the fields my mind drifted off to thinking about what happened with Garth. That wasn't me it was like that dark side was gaining power every time I use my powers! I shivered at the thought and sighed. 'it's true and you know it! The first time you just power and the second time you killed a bear with her cubs and now what? You killed a friend and even made fun of him! You enjoyed torturing him and that is nothing the Humphrey I know.' I mumbled under my breath. I needed to get stronger so I wouldn't have had to use this power again otherwise I will become the monster I swear to never become. I heard some sound from the den.' Great! Now she is awake and wants to kill me or something.' I thought and went inside the den.

I got tackled by Kate and pinned down with her jaws around my neck but then she stepped back and hugged me." Thank god it's you Humphrey, I don't where I am everyone was acting so strange I thought I died or something and you acted like I was a monster or something but you came and saved for that creepy Garth, I was so scared and couldn't control my body but I could see everything it was terrifying!" she sobbed into my fur. I was shocked but also happy that I had her back! I slowly stroked her back and let her calm down." Kate it's alright I came to bring you back home." I whispered into ear while stroking her back." Home? What do you by going home this is jasper, isn't it?" she asked lifting her head from my embrace. I explained to her what happened and how I have come to save her which in response I got another hug. "thank you, you're the best brother anyone could wish for" she mumbled. I hugged her back and smirked" aren't I always?" I joked around. We went inside the den and decided to sleep because it was late in night and she knew that they wouldn't send a search party for her until tomorrow morning.

I laid on the other side of the den and tried to sleep because I needed my energy for what was about to come. My eyes were getting nice and cozy and I was getting sleepy when I heard Kate ask me something that I never dreamed of." Humphrey, is it ok if we cuddle? It makes me feel safe when I am around you." She asked in shy tone, I lifted my head to look at her and she was giving the puppy dog eyes. 'Wow! I never thought Kate had a side like this I guess being here really gets into you, huh' I thought before saying" of Crouse we can, I mean only for you to feel safer and all." I almost hit my forehead for saying that' why do you have to sound so weird in perfect moments?' I asked myself. I saw Kate get up and then walk over to me. She laid down beside me and I opened my arms for her which she got in my embrace and I rested my head on her neck." Good night Kate." I whispered into her ear." Good night Hummy." She said curling up even deeper into my embrace.' Hummy? Where the hell did she get that from?' I asked myself before drifting off the sleep smiling.

A/N: **so Hummy saves Kate from the creepy trance she was trapped in and they have gotten really close! Can they get back in time or will they die and live in Kate's nightmare for the rest of their lives? Follow to find out when the next chapter is out and I think that explained what Flame was trying to do and if you still don't get just wait a little more and keep on reviewing and supporting me!:)**

 **Love out, live on**


	18. the dark side awakens !

**A/N: wow! I just finished reading 'getting to know you' by kellylad13** **and I hate myself because his story is so GOOD! I mean if you guys haven't read his story fucking get up and go read it you can read this later! I just said this because this story was so good and I also learnt a lot of things about writing emotional lines in my story I mean I will never be as good as he is but I will try my best! I hope he reads my story. :)**

 **Now let's get on with the story:**

Have you ever had one of those sleep when you close your eyes and open them to see it's morning? And you didn't even notice you were sleeping all this time, for you it's seems to be only a blink of an eye! Well if you haven't had one of those let me tell you, they are the best kind of dreams you could ever have! And this is what I experienced when I slept with Kate last night.

I slowly woke up to see the sun's rays hitting me in the eye, I groaned and tried to roll but then I remembered that I was cuddling with Kate which made me smile. I rested my head on her neck, smelling her sweet scent. She smelled like blue berries and roses. I was melting into her fur when I heard her groan and roll around facing me." Good morning Katy/Katie (I can't choose you tell me in the review which one is better as a nick name)" I said looking into her beautiful amber eyes." Good morning Hummy, you just couldn't wait to get me a nick name huh?" she asked as she stared into my eyes which made me blush a little. I nodded my head and got up so she couldn't see me blushing.

She also stood up and stretched her body in front of me. I couldn't help myself to not check her out." So how are we going to get back home?" she asked snapping me back into reality again." umm… from what Flame told me, we just have to go past the border and because you haven't seen much further from that point and that is the end to this freak show and from there we can be sent back into our bodies in the real world." I explained, her face expiration tensed up when she heard this was Flame's idea." Are you sure this isn't just another way for him to I don't know kill me?!" she said sarcastically. I reassured her that Flame didn't want to hurt her or kill her and it was all an accident but on the other side I was too getting worried about how the number of this accidents were starting to increase.

We made our way to the end of the valley catching a caribou for breakfast. I couldn't help myself but fell said for the caribou but I was also hungry so I dig in. the taste was unbelievable. We ate our breakfast in complete silence, savoring the flavor of the heavenly meat. After I finished my food I just laid back in the den and waited for her to finish as well. I couldn't stop but stare at how the blood on her muzzle traveled down her neck and then stooped painting her tan fur, red.' She looks so hot when blood runs down her fur' I was thinking when" Hummy, is there something stuck between my teeth?" Kate suddenly asked, I was still in my own world and just shook my head saying no." then why are you looking at me like that?" she asked tilting her head to one side. I quickly tore my eyes of her and responded" nothing! Are you ready to head out?" trying not to blush like the blood on her fur. She giggled and said" let's go before we get blood painted for real" I blush knowing that she had caught me but I followed behind her closely.

I have never walked passed some of the places we were passing by but they were all very beautiful! as an omega I usually wouldn't walk pass my den but in these few weeks I have discovered more of the western territory than I have ever had in my entire life. As I was enjoying my surroundings, my mind drifted off to the time I killed Garth. I could have just knocked him out and grabbed Kate but something took control of my action. At that moment it felt like I was watching from someone else from inside my own body and there was this feeling in my gut, it was thirsty for tasting blood! The worst part was that I didn't feel bad about what I did, I actually liked it! I shook my head trying to get that disgusting feeling out of my thoughts and focus on the journey ahead.

By around md day we had already exited the valley and were heading for the last parts of the western pack." Kate! Where hell do you think you are going?" someone yelled from behind us. I turned back only to see a group of wolfs including Hutch and Candu and a few other alphas which I didn't know, being led by Winston and an angry Eve." Kate! Get behind me I will handle this!" I shouted at Kate so that I could protect her but I wasn't sure how." Are you crazy? They may be not real but they are still my parents! Let me talk to them." She said walking pass me and sitting down.' What the hell is wrong with me?! Right now I was about to start killing these wolfs! This Is not me!' I thought with myself as a chill ran down my spine. I needed to stop using this fighting power! Looks like the more I use it the more I became the dark Humphrey.

" Kate where do you think you are going with that murderer? He killed your mate for crying out loud and you are running away with him? I thought I raised you better" Eve said growling at me. I just stood there trying to keep myself in control." Mom I know you can't understand but I could be alive and I want to go back and Garth doesn't love me neither do I, the one he loved was Lilly but dad and Tony were too blind to see it and they had to stick to the traditions which doesn't even make sense. If it wasn't were Humphrey here who came all this way from the other world to save me, I might have been doomed for the rest of my life without even controlling my body! He is my savior and you need to let me go with him if you want me to be happy." Kate said.

' she is so cute when she is defending me! I really love her when she does that it just makes me feel good about myself and forget about everything else in the whole world expect her and I.' I thought smiling." Kate, dear he must have said carp to you because you have lived your entire life here!" Winston said trying to reason with her daughter but It didn't work because they were wrong and I was and I wasn't planning on letting them take her away from me!" oh yes Humphrey, she is yours and they can't have her! Let me show them a piece of my mind right." A cold, deep, dark voice said inside my head. My smile frozen.' Who the hell are you? What are you doing inside my head?' I asked the owner of the voice but I already knew the answers." Oh you forgot about me already? Well just know that you can call me the darkness. Okdk, let's get into action" the dark me said and I felt myself being pulled out of control. Everything went bad from that point.

"Winston, Winston, Winston, look at you! you need to learn how to respect your daughters before you die old wolf" the dark me said to Winston but it was Eve who came running at me shouting" how dare you talk to my husband like that!" I saw my paw raise in the last second to catch her neck and put her down. "Eve!" Winston shouted at me and came running at me but the dark me stopped him with his paw." Humphrey what are you doing to my parents let go of them right now!" Kate said angry but her eyes widened when she saw my eyes and stepped back in fear." It's you, Humphrey your eyes are pure black right now that means you have more control than the last time, right" she asked shaking but she was trying to be brave. He nodded and knocked both of Kate's parents out.

I was trying to tell Kate I am still here but no matter how hard I tried nothing happened." Oh no, no, no, Humphrey I am not finished yet!" he said moving his paw side to side. My body moved on its own in lighting speed and from there all I could see was blood! After what it seemed an eternity of agony of seeing my friends being slaughtered at my paws, everything went silent and there was one wolf left, Kate! The dark me started to walk towards her laughing evilly." Oh don't worry Humphrey I am just going to cut a smile into her pretty face." He said walking up to a Kate who was so shocked that she didn't even try to run away.

I was struggling with all my might to get control back but I couldn't get him out of my body. I was afraid of him; I didn't know what to do! I felt like I am piece of trash who can't even protect the one person he loves the most, I felt I was pathetic." Oh you giving up already? That's so bad but feels good doesn't it HUMMY?" he said with putting a funny tone on the last word.' Yeah, I give up! You win do whatever you like, see if I care.' I said trying to buy some time." Huh yeah right, I know what you trying to do but it's too late Humphrey I am going to kill her now!" he said moving his claw near Kate's neck.' Oh, but you see I can control my body know! And you know why that is?' I said bringing MY claw near my own neck. I could feel him trying to stop me.' Well you had control over me until I was trying to be good but now I am going to join you and accept the darkness but I have a different action in my mind! Instead of killing her wouldn't it be funny if I killed myself?' I asked him while cutting my own throat." Stop it you idiot! This Is not funny at all!" he said trying to make me pull my claw out of the wound so it would heal but I was the one in control now.

I pushed him back into the deeps of my guts and looked at Kate trying to memorize every detail in her face, how beautiful she looked even when she was afraid but I felt my head get light and fell to the ground, I was caught by Kate who tears were running down her pretty face. I smiled into her shining eyes and said" I-I'm… so sorry f-for… making you c-cry" she grabbed my paw trying to get it out by I shook my head saying no because if I did the dark me would come back." K-Kate… I w-wanted to tell you that I l-loved you all this t-time but I c-couldn't tell yo…" I couldn't finish because I was coughing up a lot of blood. The world around me started to get darker and darker, I knew it was the end for me at least I told her I loved her. I started into her amber eyes as everything went dark. I might have been hallucinating but I swear I heard her say" I love you too" before everything went black.

A/N: **omg, will Humphrey die or a miracle will happen! I really don't know what will happen to him and what is going to happen to Kate? Will she abandon her new found love and go back to the world of living or will they both die! A lot of sad and good things could happen!**

 **I am waiting for you reviews on this chapter because I really cried a little from how sad the ending was**

 **Also from the next chapter I am going to put some random facts about how this story has come to be and what has changed until now and probably few hints of what the future holds!**

 **See you next time:) don't forget to review or Humphrey shall die! Muhahahahaha!**

 **Love out, live on**


	19. love has power!

A/N **: hey guys and girl! I just wanted to thank everyone for the great support and we have passed 2000 views! Keep up the great job everyone:)**

 **On with the story:**

I have been trapped in this abyss for some time now. It is dark, here really dark. I can't see anything but I know for sure that I am not dead! Not for now at least. There is a small sore of light in front of me which I can hear the heavens from. You ask how am I sure of what I hear? Well, it's because everyone out there has wings and are happy and that something we don't have in jasper. I haven't gone through the hole because of two reasons. One is the fact I don't want to accept my death and two is because of my dark side.

My dark side has gone completely silent after what happened at Kate's heaven. Not that I was mad about it in fact it felt good getting rid of something so evil inside of me. I no longer have any idea what should I do from this point and beyond. I have gained all of my memories from the time I was only a day old to the last seconds of dear life's itself, I could even remember every single dream I had! Guess there is nothing better to do but tell you the story of my life and how I ended up in jasper.

FLASH BACK TO HUMPHREY'S PUPYHOOD:

After Flame died I was so depressed that I couldn't eat anything, I was so mad at myself for choosing that stupid log for a hiding spot. My parents had tried to get me to move on! I don't what is wrong with them, their son died and instead being sad they were trying to get me to move on?! I couldn't do that I was still sane unlike them." Humphrey dear, come and eat dinner with us." I hear my mother call.' Why do they act so happily?' I thought with myself as I ran out of the den with them still calling me. I needed to be alone for a while.

I stopped running when I noticed that unwillingly, I had walked to where I last saw my brother which was moments before his death. I couldn't hold back my tear and just sited there crying into my paw. I felt so bad that I didn't even notice that someone else was there. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I quickly turned back only to be faced with Sarah! Sarah was the leader daughter and she was already an alpha at such a young age unlike my family, we were just a normal omega family and Flame was the only one who could become a delta which he no longer could.

"hey, how are you holding up?" Sarah asked putting a comforting paw on my shoulder." Not good, but forget about me where is Buck?" I asked trying to change the subject because I don't like talking about my emotions with anyone. She sighed in an annoyed tone" we broke up! That idiot just wanted to be the next leader when the time came like everyone else. Males are all the same." She said in a sad tone." hey! not all males are like that, I'm don't like because you're the head alpha's daughter; I like you because you are you." I said defending myself. She giggled at my sudden reaction" oh I didn't mean you were like them at all, you silly" she said throwing a light punch at me. I also laughed.

"Humphrey there something I have to tell you but you can't tell anyone, ok?" she said with a serious tone. My smile faded but I nodded promising that I wouldn't tell a living soul." You know why we are called the guarding sky wolfs?" she asked." Yeah, because we are living on a tall mountain duh." I answered." That is only one of the reasons, the other one is a special gift handed down by the goddess Lupa herself to our pack and that gift is the ability to become a wolf angel!" she said with a big smile.

I looked at her blankly, I was confused what does that mean but then It hit me! My eyes winded" you mean there is a chance that Flame has turned into one." I shouted in disbelief. She nodded saying yes. It was like she gave the world to me, a whole new chance to live again! I pounced on her licking her face. She giggled under me and tried to push me back." Humphrey I-I can't b-breath!" she managed to say between her laughs. I got off her blushing uncontrollably" sorry, I just couldn't help myself, hehe…" I said laughing nervously." Humphrey shut up for a sec!" Sarah said moving her ears to different directions." I said I am sorry Sa…" I was cut off by her covering my mouth with her paw. She had fear in her eyes! I followed her line of sight and saw a big, I mean really big pack of wolfs trying to jump across the cliffs.

We quickly hid in the grass and observed them, the group had around a hundred wolfs, almost twice as our pack and they were all big and muscular. I whispered to Sarah" we need to tell you parents about this right away." she quietly nodded and we slowly retreated from behind the grass. When we got far enough we started to run towards the head alpha den." Sarah in need to tell my mom and dad about the attack!" I said while panting heavily, she nodded and we parted ways.

I was getting close to my family's den when something jumped on me from a nearby bush." So you think you can have her all to yourself, huh? I am sorry Humphrey but she is mine!" an angry voice said. I turned my head so I could see who was the attacker but before I could get a glimpse of him a big rock came down hitting my face.

END OF FLASH BACK: IN THE ABYSS

I rubbed the back of my head after I reviewed the memory.' Buck your idiot! If you haven't done that I could have warned my family so they could help us fight but no, you had to get the wrong idea thinking that I even liked Sarah like that! I mean when someone breaks up with someone they don't go date somebody else like five minutes after you dummy!' I thought with myself as I stared into the darkness.

I must have been found by a pack member or something because after I woke up I was in jasper park and from that point on I lived a normal omega life until mom and dad came back. I tear escaped my soul's eyes. I really wanted to tell them I was alive and I even beat dad in log sledding but now, here I am in an abyss of darkness, trapped here until Lupa knows when.

I was going crazy to find out something knew! I needed to know if Kate got back safely, I needed to know what happened to Flame and mom and dad. Maybe I was still in Kate's heaven with my claw up my throat dying slowly or maybe a miracle happened and we got back home. Even if I don't make it I hope she does. I slowly cuddled up myself into a ball and tried to sleep while floating in darkness.

It felt like my soul has returned to my body because I felt like shit! I still couldn't see anything in matter of fact I couldn't even open my eyes! Only breathing alone took the life out of me! My body felt so sore that I couldn't move a muscle! I just laid there trying to save my strength. I could hear some noises in distance but I couldn't make out a word but I noticed that one of the voices belonged to Flame and the other was Kate's! literally let out a sigh of relief and tried to sleep so I could heal faster. I must've been really tried because I fell asleep in matter of seconds.

TIME SKIP: later that day

I couldn't sleep! I have been trying for I don't know how long but I can't fall asleep no matter how hard I try! I guess this is a good thing, I might not wake up if I slept right now. I have healed to a point I could make out some parts of the conversations I heard around me." How is he doing today?" I heard Kate ask." He is still unconscious but his wounds are almost healed, give him a day or two and you can't even find a trace of them." I heard Flame say. I think I heard someone else enter the den." What about his other problem?" the newcomer asked." I have removed the dark side of him using my angelic powers but his soul has weakened greatly because he became one to stop himself and I only managed to save a little bit of him that remained pure." I heard Flame him say in a sad tone." Why am I feeling there is a 'but' coming at the end?" Kate said sounding anxious." But, he is still there I can't completely separate them because he needs to win against his dark to become whole again until that time he can't really use his fighting power ever again and his healing power is reduced to almost nothing so I going to take a while before he even wakes up and after that he can't heal himself at all!" he explained to the wolf who I didn't know and Kate.

'wow, looks like I am still in trouble even after all that! I have to rest now so that I can be ready to fight the dark me when I wake up' I thought to myself as I tried to sleep and this time I did.

TIME SKIP: a few days later

It's has been a few days since the last time I woke up. My body was still very sore but I could breathe without any problems now but I still had a long way to being able to stand up or even talk for that matter. I was really bored with all this laying around so I was trying to open my eyes all the time.

Last night I managed to open my eyes for a few seconds, it was late at night and I was sleep as usual but the strange thing was that Kate was also sleeping beside me! We were cuddling or anything but it still felt good to know she was here for me because before I came back, I thought she was mad at me when I told her I loved but now I felt great knowing that at least she wasn't mad at me! Maybe she liked me too? I literally chuckled at that thought.

My eyes closed in a few seconds due the being open without blinking. I was so mad at myself for being so weak but it couldn't be helped so I went back to sleep trying to heal faster. At days I felt Flame use his wolf angel thingy to heal me from outside and at night I slept because I have heard that when you sleep you heal and grow better. A week has passed from the day I came back but they didn't know I was here yet.

"Humphrey, you need to come back fast because if you don't show any sing of coming back we may have put you down.' I heard my brother say in a sad tone.' What! they going to kill me because I haven't waked up? What the hell is wrong with them I am here.' I thought as I tried to open my eyes. After a few minutes of trying I felt strength flow through my body and my eyes shot open." Whoa! I didn't think that would actually work. Wait here don't go back to sleep I am going to go and get Kate." He said standing up.

I tried to speak and I did but my voice like I ate a ton of dirt!" Flame, wait, what h-happened?" I asked with a really bad voice." Hold on I promised Kate to get her as soon as you woke I will explain everything after I get her." He said and left the den. I tried to move my body a little but I guess I was pushing my luck already with the speaking already. I just laid there waiting for Kate.

After sometime I heard footsteps approaching the den's entrance and they were more than two.' Guess Flame told the whole pack or something.' I thought as I stared at the entrance. I decided to play a joke on them so I closed my eyes and pretended that I wasn't awake." Alright Kate you come first I am sure he wants to see you first." I heard my brother say. I tried not to smile, I heard Kate rush into the den telling my name but she stopped when she saw my eyes were closed." Flame I told you not to joke around about this matter." She said to my brother as she pinned him to the wall." But Kate I swear he was awake! He even talked to me!" Flame said trying to explain but I think Kate found out I was playing a prank on them. I heard her let go of my brother and walk up to me" guess there is only one way to find out." She said playfully.

I knew what she was planning to do! It was a torture called tickling! I braced myself for the torture but what happened took me by surprise. She kissed me right on the lips! My eyes shot open only to be met by hers. She didn't withdraw from the kiss instead she deepened it turning it to a passionate one. I felt a jolt of energy run down my spine as we kissed for a good minute or so. We finally had to withdraw to catch our breath." Wow!" was the only thing I said looking into her beautiful eyes. I just accomplished the number one thing in my "I have to do in my life time" list. She giggled at my reaction" hey! You are a great kisser too" she said blushing," oh really? Because I just kissed the most beautiful girl and the world and let me tell you she is amazing in every way you could think of." I said making her blush even more. We were enjoying each other's presence with me thinking I was the luckiest wolf in the world when my brother decided to walk in.

"first eewww! And second how the hell did you completely heal from just a kiss?" he asked. I noticed that I was sitting like a normal wolf without any pain!" well, that my brother Is the power of love." I said smirking while giving Kate's muzzle a lick which she happily returned. He rolled his eyes and said" well, if you don't mind, I'm going to call mom and dad now." He said walking out of the den." Wait, they know about me?" I asked him panicking but he was gone." Hummy, it was the only way to keep you in delta school, calm down, I am here for you, I mean how bad could it be? you have proven to everyone that you are worthy of being a delta just by risking your life for me. That is something only my Humphrey can do because he is the kindest and most loving wolf I know, one of the hot ones too" she said putting her paw on mine. I smiled and said" you're right, we can do anything together! are You ready to meet my family, babe?" she returned the smile" oh yeah, let's go meet my hot boyfriend's family" she said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek which made me blush. we walked out of the side by side with her leaning to me. I smiled, I still couldn't believe we were finally together after all this time but we were and that's all that matters!

A/N: **finally they are together! And Kate seems to be fine with what Flame did to her but what about the dark Humphrey that is still trapped inside him? Will he raise again? what will Humphrey parents think of his girlfriend? Follow my story to find that out in the next chapter**

 **Also I want you guys to review me the subject: is the chapter's length ok or short?**

 **Here is the best part, the random story fact number one:**

 **I had the idea of this story in mind for a while but I didn't start writing it until I read the story "Humphrey and his life" by The-carzy-lone-wolf77. It really inspired me a lot! So it's really thanks to him that I even created an account :)**

Love out, live on


	20. a lunch with the family

A/N: I never thought I would make it to chapter 20 actually it's 21 if you count the author note! I wanted to thank everyone for their great support! Keep it up guys! Ok enough of me talking, on with the story:

Right now, I am in the middle of a hug session! My parents were doing their job being parents and that is embarrassing me in front of my new girlfriend and possibly future mate, Kate. Man, I can't stop myself from grinning when I call her my girlfriend, it just feels so good because I really loved her and we just kissed for the first time like five minutes ago! So with me reuniting with my parents, just made everything better! I had a brother who could do some cool things and a pair of loving parents and a beautiful girlfriend, what else I wolf could wish for! Right? Well, I really could use some freaking oxygen!

"mom, dad, I c-can't breathe!" I managed to mutter out, trying the breath some air. They quickly let go of me." sorry! We are just so happy to see you after all this time, we thought we lost you that day." Kyle said." It's alright I missed you guys too, you don't know how happy I was when I found out you came back." I said giving them a quick hug, they returned the hug." Humphrey why didn't you come and tell us right away? we could have helped you in the challenges." Jake asked me." dad, that was the problem, if I came to you right away and then became a delta, what would the pack say? They would have thought that I cheated my way in." I said. My dad walked forward and put his paw on my shoulder, looking right in my eyes. I got an uneasy feeling in my guts like this wasn't going to end well but I was wrong" Humphrey I am so proud of you because even with us not being there for you, you have grown to be a kind and caring wolf who is responsible and puts other's before himself and that is something you should be proud of too, son" my dad said with a proud voice. I was so happy they thought of me like that.

I thanked them and said they did what they thought was best for me. there was a short silence between us when I realized I haven't introduced Kate to them yet!" eeh, mom and dad I want you to meet someone who is very special to me." I said putting my paw around Kate, pulling her closer to me." this is Kate, the love of my life and the very reason I am alive right now is all thanks to her." I said griping her warmly which made her to yelp from the sudden hug. There was a moment of silence with my parents and Kate looking at each other.' Man I hope this goes well because I will choose Kate over them if it comes to that I mean she has been with me for almost all my life' I thought as I waited for them to say something.

My dad broke the silence" well, this is sudden but I guess all we can say Is that you got yourself a beautiful girl and that we accept her in our family." My dad said shaking paws with Kate. I let out a sigh of relief but it was too soon." Jake, I am not sure about this." My mother said." Honey, do you really want us to argue about this, I mean look at them. They are like a young version of us! You will like her when you get to know her." My dad said laughing trying to ease up the tension. Kyle's face let up after giving Kate a closer look." guess you are right. Kate, Humphrey would you like to come to our den for lunch?" she said inviting us for lunch. We agreed and they started leaving but Kyle turned around and said" Humphrey if I catch you two doing anything I will cut off your tail and shove down your throat". You understand Kate?" she growled. Kate quickly nodded her head gulping her saliva from the sudden threat.

I couldn't help but laugh" jeez! Our mothers are so alike." I joked." what does that supposed to mean?" she said glaring." Nothing, I mean they are both very kind and protective of their children!" I quickly said, she looked satisfied with my answer." Nice save!" Flame who has been silent all this time said jumping off a tree. I paw fived him, Kate rolled her eyes mumbling something under her breath." Humphrey I just wanted to remind you not to use your fighting powers until we get the last bit of the darkness out of you." He said, I nodded saying that I won't use it." Now I have to go prepare something to purifies you." He said jumping in the air and flying to Lupa knows where.

There was an awkward silence

"so, what do you want to do now? It's still early in the morning so we have a lot of time to kill before we have to meet your parents." Kate said leaning to my side." Well, I haven't drunk any water in like two weeks! so let's go to the lake." I suggested walking in the direction of the lake with her following me. it felt strange being the one in the front usually alphas were always first in anything! But I am a delta and so is she so it didn't really matter.

When we reached the lake I quickly ran over to the side drinking the cold but refreshing water. Kate giggled from behind me" thirsty are we?" she asked in a playful ton. I lifted my head to see her grinning evilly" Katie don't do what I think you are going to…" but she did it. She ran at me throwing us both in the middle of the cold lake. I yelped from the coldness" Kate!" I yelled but was shut up by her kissing me. her felt so amazing, it was like magic! All the cold left my body as I kissed her back until we had to withdraw for lack of air." You warm now?" she asked panting." Oh yeah!" I said also panting. She replied good and splashed me with some water. 'So that's how you want to play it' I thought and we engaged in a water fight.

We were splashing water at each other faces and laughing like we were mad wolfs! It felt so fun doing stuff like this. After a long battle which I definitely won because it is what omegas do, have fun! We walked out of the water laying down in the sunlight so that our fur would dry. I was lying on my back with Kate resting her head on my belly.' No matter how many times I think about it, I just can't believe we are together.' I thought slowly stroking her mane." What are thinking about?" Kate asked." I am thinking about how lucky I am." I said smiling, she gave me a confused look" how so?" she asked with curiosity." Because I have the most beautiful wolf in the world as my girlfriends which I must say looks really cute when rest her head on my stomach." Oh really!" she said in a funny tone while slowly moving her head towards my head. I leaned forward contacting our lips. I decided to try something and pushed my tongue into her mouth. She was shocked for a second but quickly gave me access to her mouth. I explored every part of her mouth and loving the taste and she did the same to mine.

" holy caribou! What are you two doing!" someone shouted from behind us. We quickly parted away looking at the direction the voice came from only to see a shocked Lilly." Hey Lilly, how long have you been there?" Kate asked her sister nervously." Long enough to see you two go in action." She said with a silly grin." Omg, you can't tell mom and dad! Not until we meet Humphrey parents" Kate said trying stop her from getting any ideas. "wait, Humphrey parents are alive! When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?" she asked sounding upset." Lilly, calm down, I could not tell you because your dad wanted me not to tell anyone." Now they both looked shocked." Hummy, why would my dad not want you to tell this news to us?" Kate asked." Hummy?! He has a nick name now!? What happened to you two in these two weeks?" Lilly said freaking out. I fake coughed a few times to get their attention and explained to them about my talk with Winston and how he asked me not to tell anyone specially Kate about my parents being alive. Their faces were blank for a second" so if that's what happened why did you tell me in the end?" Kate asked raising her eyebrow." Katie I just couldn't lie to you for a long time it would have drove me crazy if I did it." I said sounding ashamed for breaking a promise." Aww, that is so cute!" she said giving me a quick peek on the lips." Oookkaaay, I have had enough of kissing scenes for today, so I am going to go and make some with Garth!" she said running behind the bushes.

Now it was my turn to look shocked." Since when is your sister going out with Garth?" I asked pointing to where I last saw Lilly." Since after they howled together at the howling challenge and found out that their howls matched perfectly." Kate responded. You see, when two wolfs howled together and their howls synced perfectly, that meant that they were meant for each other! Like they were mate's to be from the beginning. A shiver ran down my spine making my fur stand up' what if our howls didn't match? Would she still like me if that happened?' I asked myself getting more worried. I think Kate read my thought because she said" Hummy, don't worry about it I am sure we are meant for each other I mean I liked you since I first saw you when we were pups and even if they didn't, it doesn't mean I would love you any less." She said giving a warm smile. I smiled back" that is one of the many reasons I love you, now come on we should get going if we don't want to be late." I said. She nodded and we both started walking towards my parent's den.

TIME SKIP: at the den

We reached the den just before noon, the weather was getting hot so I was glad to be in the den's cool air. When we reached the entrance I looked up at Kate giving her a question look" you sure you want to do this?" which she nodded and we entered the den. We were greeted by my mother only because my father was out hunting us lunch. After the usual hello and how are you stuff we sited at one end of the den while my mother sited on the other end." So Kate I hope you forgive me for acting up a little back in the morning, it's just I find my baby after so long and see him so grown up that he has a girlfriend! that I am not used to." She said making a face like she was really sorry. Kate smiled and said that she understands what she meant and she is just happy to be with me. a smile grew on my face from hearing that. they were talking for a while and I was just hold Kate's paw thinking about how lucky I am and then things got awkward." So Kate, honey, do you two plan on forming a family any time soon?" she asked, that caught us off guard. We exchanged looks blushing like a tomato." Well, we really haven't decided on that yet because we've been together only for two weeks or so." I responded hoping that things wouldn't get worse but…" ohh, I understand but you better decide fast because the mating season is close and …" I cut her off" mom! Can we please like avoid this subject?" I almost begged. She was about to say something when dad came in dragging to caribous with him." I got lucky because these two were going at it and couldn't run away! it was hilarious" he said laughing as he put one in front of us and the other for mom and himself. There was a short silence until dad complained again" come on dig in, it's not getting any hotter if you wait any longer." He said ripping of a hind leg.

I also ripped off a hind leg because they tasted the best but I put it in front of Kate. I got the other leg for myself and we eat in silence. After lunch things went pretty good. My parents told us some amazing stories about things they did when training to becoming deltas and I told them about how I invented log sledding in this pack and how I met Kate, surprisingly after that creepy chat, Kate and my mother got really close they were talking about something in the back of the den, probably some girl to girl talk which I didn't want to know about. We said our goodbyes in the evening because Kate had some delta duties and I offered to walk her to the head alpha's den.

We were walking between the trees to wards where the rest of the pack was when I decided to ask Kate about what she thought of my parents." So Kate what do you think of my parents?" I asked while walking." well, to tell you the truth except for the creepy questioning, they are really sweet and kind. I am very happy for you to be with them again." she said in a sweet tone." Yeah, I am happy too but I am also a little worried." I said," why is that?" she asked with concern." Well, we have to tell your parents soon and Eve worries me a lot." I replied, Eve had a thing around the pack for killing the wolfs who tried to make a move on her daughters. She sighed " I know what you mean but both me and them have known you for like the first day you came here! I am sure we can work it out." She said giving me a peek on the cheek. I returned to kiss and said" yeah, there is nothing in this world that can stop us." Which made her giggle. I continued "but can we please tell them after I get my healing powers back? I would feel much safer then." She nodded. I noticed that we were getting close to the den."  
looks like this is where we part ways, be careful with your duties" I said. She said she would and gave me a long kiss on the lips which left me in a daze I got every time I kissed her. She giggled and run up to the den.

I waited there until she got in the den and then started my journey to my own den. I could see some rain clouds far away in the east that were headed for here but I would be fine if I got in my den. I build the den in a way that rain water could get in at all so I had nothing to worry about. When I reached my den the rain had already started so I quickly got in only to find my three best friends there." Hey guys how is it going." I said gaining their attention." Whoa, Humphrey when did you wake up?! We were so worried about you man." Salty said pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged them back and laid down in the entrance of my bed room." So, what happened to you I heard you fell of a rock or something? Is that true." Mooch asked.' So that's the excuse Kate used! I can't blame her I mean who would believe I went to the world f dead to get her back who died accidently?' I thought but decided to play with their plan for now." Yup, I fell and Kate had to bring me back all the way to the healer's den and guess what, I confessed my love and turns out she loved me all this time too! And now we are going out." I said with a little chuckle. Their jaws literally dropped down to the ground from shock." That's my dog! Congratulations bro! who would have thought that our Humphrey would actually get the love of his life an alpha." Salty said with a smile. The other also congratulated me on getting Kate." So what did the two of you do today all ALONE?" Shakey asked emphasizing the last word. I rolled my eyes' why do my friends think so dirty of me?' I asked myself. I then explained to them about my agents which caused another wave of shock and happiness down their face. I didn't go in detail about the talks at the lunch and they didn't bother to was about it either. We talked till late night about random stuff but I was getting tired so I excused myself from their presence and went into my bedroom, falling to the world of dream with my last think being 'I still can't believe what happened today! I am for sure the luckiest wolf in the world.' And then I fell asleep.

A/N: **ok, I know late update but I have good news because from now on all the chapters are going to be over 3000 words but I need a little more time to write it so that is the reason I was late! Humphrey finally gets to talk with his parents and even better get the love of his life but will all this last? Will the dark side of him destroy everything or responsibilities get the better of him? There is some cool shit happening in the next chapter so make sure you follow the story to know when it's out!**

 **Random fact about this story number two: when I first created Flame's character and appearance, I was going to give him black wings! I even wrote 'not all angels have white wings' but then I thought it made him looks evil which he is not! And with him trying do the things he did like killing Kate accidently I would make him look bad! So that's why has white wings even though his fur doesn't match but I made you guys confused about him so… :)**

 **note: I am going to use black wings just not for Flame! But don't get your hopes high because it will be very sad when It happens :)**

 **love out, live on**


	21. Am I what I am?

A/N: **hey guys what's up!? I just wanted to again thank you for the great support and all because you guys and girls are truly awesome and your reviews and views are the very reason that keeps this story going so keep it up and also you can ask the things you didn't understand in the sotry until now and even give me ideas! so …**

 **On with the sortie:**

I was waked up with a *pss* sound. I opened my eyes and saw Flame standing over me." what do you want?" I said yawning." I got everything ready." He sated." Ready for what?" I asked stretching out my body." For purifying your soul. Now come on follow me." he said walking out of the den. I followed him trying not to wake up my friends. Outside, the ground was still wet from the rain last night and you could see puddles of waster here and there but instead the weather was cool and a cold breeze was blowing now and then.

"so where are we going to do this thing?" I asked following him." at the waterfall, I have prepared everything you need." He replied. I nodded nervously even though he couldn't see it. I knew the place; it wasn't really far from my den so we should get there really quick. We walked in silence except for the birds peaceful singing which was music to my ears. I really enjoyed walking in the forest because I could think about anything I wanted with the melody of mother nature in my ears.

"we are here." Flame said bringing me out of my daydreaming. I looked at the waterfall it was a really tall one and the width was wide!" so now what?" I asked admiring the beauty of the waterfall." Now we fly!" he said with a grin.' Did I hear him right? How can I fly? Do I have wings I am not aware of or something?' I thought with shock. He read my mind because he said" no idiot, I meant I will fly with you on my back." He said motioning for me to get on his back. I hit myself in the fore head for being stupid and got on his back sideways so my legs dropped on one side and my arms and head on the other.

He extended his wings and we lift off! Ok, I got to say flying wasn't as amazing as I thought it would but it was still pretty cool. The reason I find it not amazing was that it was so short. We basically flew for a second or two and that felt like a long jump and in a blink of an eye, we were behind the waterfall. I got off Flame and looked around the cave we were in. the walls to my surprised looked flat like it was carved in there by paws! On the ground a few symbols that had no meaning to were craved by claws and there was one small log filled with grass to make a bed. There were also some bits of meat in the corner. Guilt grasped my heart. This was Flame's den! I never offered my brother to stay with me so he went and made his own! 'how stupid was I? the first thing I should have done after meeting him was to offer him a place to say but I didn't even ask if he had a place to stay!' I thought looking ashamed. He read my mind" Don't dig it, I wouldn't have stayed at your place even if you asked me to! I like my privacy." He said referring to the den." Even though I should have said something, it doesn't make my act right and I am sorry for it." I apologized." It's ok, I said not to dig it bro. now come on, we need to make you whole again!" he said walking towards the back of the den and grabbed some strange looking herbs from a dark hidden shelf which I didn't noticed when I looked around the den.

He took the herbs and rubbed them all over my body." What are these going to do?" I asked," nothing really, they just protect you from dyeing again." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to finish.' At least, I don't get cut again!' I thought. He motioned me to go, sit in the middle of the symbol which I did." Humphrey just remember whatever happens on the other side, let your soul choose between good and evil, your soul knows both sides! Acknowledge the past and fight for the future." He said as one of his paws, glowed with a blue aura. I was going to ask him what the hell that supposed to mean but he touched my head with his paw and I instantly fell asleep.

LOCATION SKIP: the other world ( **A/N: I know we don't have something as a location skip but I have created it LOL)**

I opened my eyes slowly because my head felt dizzy. I took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the little light in the den. I got up and looked around the den, it was empty! I mean completely empty, all the stuff and the symbols were gone and Flame wasn't here either. The water fall seemed to be frozen because the water didn't drop. I don't know why but It felt like I had to jump out of the cave so I did. What I saw was really strange! When I left the cave I prepared myself for a fall but it didn't happen because I hit the ground pretty fast. I got up again my body shivering in pain and looked around. I was in a white place, it was like everything from the sky and ground was a simple white without any shapes. I walked around the white room trying to find something but no matter where I looked, all I saw was the color white.

"Humphrey" someone called my name, his voice sent chills down my spine because I knew that voice pretty well. I returned only to be met by my evil self." Darkness." I called out with the same cold voice. He seemed to look a bit different from the last time I saw him, me Ahh you get what I mean?! His fur color had a darker shade of gray and his eyes were pure gold and didn't have any white at all! he also seemed to be sad but then again how could evil feel sad?

"I see that you have come to make yourself whole again but really Humphrey, will killing me make you whole?" he said in a mocking tone. I was angry but I didn't show it" you tried to hurt the person dearest to me of course I want to kill you and become the thing I was once more." I said circling him. He turned to face me again" Humphrey you were never whole but we were! You think by killing me you get all the good points in the world for yourself? Huh, I may disappear for a while but the second you lose hope I will be there to strike you with the truth, once again. you think just because you are the fate holder nothing is going to stop you? You weren't this kind of fool when we were one. There are things that even you can't change such as death and the balance between good and evil." He said laughing in an annoying way. I knew from the beginning that there were things I could stop but to let evil take control of me again, never!

"I do not want to be all good but I won't let you have control over me." I said in a serious tone. He smirked" oh yes, do that, protect all the one's you hate! Humphrey you can try and hide it all you want but I was always there, I knew what went through your heart even if your mind doesn't I felt everything. I know how scared you were when you were all alone I know how many times you wanted to end your life because of the pain you felt. I know the fear the future, asking yourself, what if Kate really does betray me like she did in her heaven? I have been always there and picked up all the pain, all the loneliness you felt, I have gained everything. Humphrey you are the one who made me the monster I am so don't you dare think your soul is pure even for a second because your soul belongs in hell!" he said shouting the last words. I truly felt sorry for him, I mean even though he was the dark side of me but he was still me! he had to live with every bad emotion I ever felt in my life while I had to try to survive and live for the best. He was right it wasn't fair but I didn't know what to do.

The whiteness in the room began to crack everywhere and a dark liquid purred out of the cracks painting the room in the color of death. He turned around pointing to the cracks" see, truth always wins but at what cost Humphrey? Your soul is being shattered under the guilt of your sins. There is no place for light in darkness." He almost sang the words with happiness." Don't worry about anything, once I get out of this prison I will fix everything you failed to revenge! I will purify their souls straight to hell with killing them for all the pain they caused us" he shouted to the walls as they began to break down. I just stood there, watching how all my hopes and dreams fell to the ground and get washed away by darkness.' Is this the end? is all the things he said are true? Am I what I am?' I thought with myself as the darkness surrounded me washing away the color of my fur burning the very soul.

Just when all hope seemed to be lost, I remembered my brother's voice." Humphrey just remember whatever happens on the other side, let your soul choose between good and evil, your soul knows both sides! Acknowledge the past and fight for the future." He was right! I stood up as the darkness was reaching my chest." You are right, I may have been through some heavy shit which a lot of people don't have to deal with but they are the very reason I am here today! I have a family who loves me even though I was lonely for a long time but I have them now and I won't let anyone hurt them! I have friends who I can trust with my deepest fears and secrets and I no longer have to hide in the shadows in fear of getting hurt because I have a pack who will protect me with their life and I will do the same so not even one of has to go through what I had! I may fear of losing everything and you are right I might happen but I doesn't mean I will stop trying to prevent it! I mean if I give up everything I have gained for the sake of the past who is going to fight for the future? Even if they ripe out my heart I will protect my family with my mind and if they cut off my head I will fight with my bare soul so that I can protect what I am! My pack, my family, my love and everyone in my life, all have a part in who I am and I will not let anyone specially a wolf who lives in the dark in fear of his past, hurt them." I shouted with my eyes closed.

I felt the darkness fade away. I opened my eyes to see that not only the darkness had faded away but the white room wasn't white anymore! You could see beautiful tress and a sunny blue sky and could hear the birds peaceful singing. I went to a nearby river and saw my reflection in the water. It was the same me but with shinny golden eyes that were filled with happiness. The image in the water spoke to me" your soul has a bright color and so does your future. I know that you will live a great life and thank you for giving me the gift of forgiveness. My soul can finally rest at peace from the chains of the past." He said smiling at me. I smiled back to my reflection." Live a good life for both our sake's, will ya?" he said with a chuckle. I nodded and when I blinked my eyes changed back to their icy blue color which I always loved.

I followed the river to where it met with the waterfall. I walked through the waterfall but turned back to have another look at beautiful place called "hope".' I will do my best to protect them all with everything I got. You are a part of my family now and I won't let you down.' I thought as I walked past the waterfall feeling stronger than ever.

LOCATION SKIP: back to Flame's den

I woke up with a light headache. It took me a good damn while before I remembered where I was, I looked around the den looking for Flame; he was sleeping in his bed.' Whatever he did must've whore him out. Poor guy I will let him rest.' I thought. I wanted to tell him I was okay so I carved a message for him on the ground." I am fine and went home, see you soon!" is what I wrote form him. I then realized that I couldn't leave the den without him because I fly and it was too high for me to jump down; I could break a leg or something If I jumped.

I decided to wait for him to wake up. I didn't have to wait long because he waked up shortly after I laid down to wait for him." Raise and shine! you lazy bear!" I said with a little chuckle. He shot up awake" Humphrey! You're back!" he shouted staring at me, I nodded." So tell me what happened?" he asked sounding eager to find out what happened which I told him everything that happened. He listened to my story and didn't say anything in the middle of it. After I finished he just sited there thinking. After a few moments a smile grew on his face" Humphrey, I think that your powers have returned by now and they have improved greatly!" he said while grinning. My eyes widened, my powers got even stronger ? what did that man? I needed to find out." How did my powers exactly got stronger?" I asked tilting my head with curiosity." Like this!" he said and ran at me and hit me with his head which sent me flying out of the den.

I screamed as I fell from the waterfall but suddenly It felt like I know exactly what to do. I flipped in the air and landed on all my our legs perfectly and it only hurt a little! I looked up at the den's entrance and saw Flame floating in the smile smiling." So you got flexibly this time! Your almost as light as a cat landing." He said laughing." What's a cat?" I asked because I have never seen nor heard of this creature." It's an animal that lives with humans and humans serve them, like they feed them and take care of them." He explained. My eyes widened' humans serve them?! They must be some powerful creatures!' I thought with myself as Flame landed beside me.

"so what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Flame asked." I don't know, I fell pretty tired, I could use some nap for the afternoon and Kate is still busy with her delta duties so I can't hang out with her either." I replied walking towards my den." Well, I got an idea!" he stated running pass me." race you there, little bro!" he shouted as he ran." It's so on!" I shouted back as I ran after him. I felt a boost of energy run through my body as I gained more and more speed. I caught up with him quickly." See you later, alligator!" I said looking back at him." Hey! Using your powers is cheating he said as he chased me. I just laughed and kept on running.

 **A/N: so Humphrey and his dark side have become one and now Humphrey is stronger than ever with a new ally at his side! What does the future hold for this wolf? Read the next chapter to find out!**

 **Random fact about this story number three: Kate and Humphrey weren't going to be together until chapter 30 and I almost thought about putting Garth with Kate in alpha school so Humphrey has a reason to go to delta school and delta school wasn't teached by his parents, it was teached at his old pack place but I really don't like Kate being with anyone expect Humphrey so that is why I brought Kate to Humphrey LOL**

 **If you want better facts, then give me reviews LOL I am joking but some more reviews would be nice :)**

 **Love out, live on**


	22. strict parents

**A/N: hey guys, I am back! But not for long because I am still in middle of moving! Well fuck I have written this chapter on so many different days that I don't really remember the original script so I just continued for where I left! So sorry if some parts don't make sense! I have re-read this two time to make it how it is and wanted to thank you all for still supporting this story with all your because in my absence I have passed the 3000 views so this is a two worth chapter even if it doesn't make sense :) also thanks for all the follows and favs love you guys!**

 **On with story:**

I was standing on the top of a hill, looking down at the valley. It was a dark night and I couldn't see anything. I was patrolling the southern borders with Kate late at night. We just needed to do another check and we were done. As we walking along the border I saw something move in the bushes. I stopped but it seemed that Kate didn't notice. The bush near Kate moved again. I tried to warn Kate but no voice came out of my mouth. I froze in fear as I saw a claw appear from behind the bush. I wanted to run to Kate and stop that claw but my body didn't respond to what I wanted to do! I closed my eyes when I saw the claw moving to Kate's throat!

I woke up screaming "Kate, no!". I shot up looking around to find that it was only a dream. I let out a sigh of relief" god damn night meres! Why do they look so real?' I mumbled under my breath as I walked outside of my den, heading for the river because I wanted to wash off the sweat. It was almost a full moon and the moon's light lighted up my path. I drunk some icy cold water trying to cool down my nerves and then jumped inside, letting the water run through my messy fur. l never bothered myself to keep my fur nice because I liked the way it felt loose. I stayed in the water washing my body for a while until it got too cold to stay in water. I walked out of the river and decided to let my fur dry itself as laid down on a nearby rock as I went into deep thinking.

"what's wrong? you seem to be troubled." Someone asked from behind me. I yelped as I turned back to see the wolf was Lilly. I get a sigh" oh god, Lilly you scared the life out of me!" I said taking in deep breathes." Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't notice you were thinking." She said apologizing." So you want to talk about it?" she asked hoping I wasn't angry with her." Not really, it isn't good." I said frowning." Well, maybe you feel better if you talk about it." She said insisting. I rolled my eyes and told him about the dream." She listened to me and said I shouldn't worry about it because night mere isn't real. I nodded to her statement.

"thank you but what are you doing here late at night?" I asked. She looked away from me and mumbled" I don't want to talk about it." I raised an eyebrow "I told you what's wrong with me and you helped. It's only fair if I also help you." I said. She sighed and said" Garth has to go back the eastern pack tomorrow and I won't see him until the moonlight howl but that's not all, you know the Garth's father Tony?" she asked. I nodded." He doesn't like me going out with his son." She said breaking down in tears. I felt bad for her I mean I knew how bad It felt to not be able to be with the one you love. I put a comforting paw around her and let her cry until she calmed down.

" Why doesn't he want you to be his son?" I asked in a friendly voice. She sniffed a few times before answering" because of some old tradition, it's a tradition in which both packs' unite as on under the marriage of the leaders' eldest daughter and son." She said holding back her tears. It took me a quite a while before I could warp my mind around what I heard and I was in total shock!' Kate is going to marry Garth?! What the hell? Why is this happening to me? was what I saw in the other world the future?' I thought, feeling fear tore my heart apart." OH my god, I forgot you were with Kate. I shouldn't have said that." she said sadly." No Lily, you did the right thing. At least, now, I can think of something before it's too late!" I said shacking my head.

I may have said that I would think of something but to tell you the truth, just thinking straight without freaking out was a challenge on its own. I needed to calm down." Lilly slap me in the face." I said. She looked at me with confusion." What? Why?" she asked." Don't ask questions just do it!" I barked at her. She slapped me right in the face which made me fall to my side.' Man, she has one heck of a paw!' I thought as I stood up." Thank you, I needed that." I said. She just nodded her head in more confusion." Ok, we need to think of a way to tell both packs that both Garth and Kate are taken; that way they can't make them marry against their will." Lilly said in a serious tone. I nodded.

"so you got any ideas?" I asked her. She nodded and explained" well, I was going to howl with Garth at the moonlight howl but I don't think just the two of us can pull it off." She said in a worried way." So you want me and Kate to back you up?" I asked with a grin. She smiled and nodded" it would help a lot if you guys joined us." She said." Ok, guess that's the plan, I will ask Kate in the morning." I said in a sad tone." Why are you sad? That's a great idea, isn't it?" she asked confused. I sighed and looked at her in the eyes, feeling tear from behind my eyes" I-I'm kinda afraid of the fact that we might not be meant for each other." I mumbled with a low tone.

She looked at me with a blank expression for a moment before saying" Humphrey, if there is one thing I am sure of, that is the fact that you and Kate are made for each other even if your howls don't match, I am sure you can make it work." trying to cheer me up. I looked at her before asking" you really think so?" she smiled" I know so." She said. That made me calm down from my little breakdown." Thank you I also needed that." I said with a little chuckle.

She also chuckled." Anyways, I should get going, I need to rest." She said yawning. I nodded" you sure do, do you want me to walk you back to the den?" I offered." No, it's not like anything going to happen to me on the short walk back, I can handle it on my own." she said with a little giggle. I nodded again and watched her go until she disappeared behind the bushes. I sighed and turned my head towards the south, there was still something I had to do.

I started to walk towards the south until I came across the southern borders. I could see two alphas protruding not far from me but I didn't have anything to do with them. I walked in the opposite direction along the border until I reached the place I saw in my dream.' Wow, they really do look alike!' I thought as I walked towards the bush I saw the wolf in. it was a big bush that more than one wolf could hide in but that was about to change really fast.

I started to dig under the bush until I reached its root, then I grabbed it with my jaw, pulling it out of the ground. I dragged the bush over a small tree and buried in the ground again." sorry but I am not going to take any chances." I said to the bush which sounded really awkward. I shrugged it off with thinking about how to ask Kate to go to the moonlight howl with me as I made my way to the feeding grounds. I didn't know why but after all the digging I felt really hungry.

'I don't want to ask her straight out of the blue then again I don't want to ask her with signs or something either.' I thought trying to find a solution to my problem.' I have to ask her tomorrow because the day after tomorrow is the moonlight howl and that doesn't give me time to waste at all! maybe I should invite her to a diner or something? No, that wouldn't feel alright because we had lunch together yesterday! Damn it, why is this so hard?!' I asked myself as I reached the feeding ground only to bump into someone. I fell backwards" I am so sorry, are you alright?" I said as I got back on my feet, feeling dizzy.

I took a moment for my eyes to adjust and me noticing the wolf was Winston!" I am fine Humphrey thank you for asking." He said in an annoyed manner. I looked at him and noticed he seemed to be sad or even mad at the time." Sir, you seem to be troubled, what it's the problem?" I asked with respect in my voice." It doesn't concern you, it's a matter of responsibility but my daughters don't agree with me." he said looking sad.

I knew what he was talking about and trust me it did concern me! in matter fact I was one of the key problems but he didn't know that and I wanted to avoid telling him like this." Sir, Lilly told me about the problem just a little while before I came here." I said with a fake smile." Did she? Well, do you know where she is? She ran away the moment I told Kate about her it" he said still looking sad." Well sir, I talked with Lilly for a while and convinced her to go back to the den; if you return now, you will see her but she is still very sad so don't talk to her." I said trying to cheer him up, guess the omega blood was kicking in again.

"thank you for doing so, you're a real life saver! Now if only I could find Kate." He said with a small smile." She ran off too?" I asked. He nodded. I didn't wait a second longer, I started to run at full speed towards the north. I knew where she was, I mean I had a pretty good guess. It was the place where I first entered the western pack from.

It was a deep but small valley in the north side forest near the border of the western territory. It was surrounded by tall trees so even if you were looking for it from above you couldn't see it unless you knew about a little rocky passage way that went straight into the valley. Inside the valley you could see a small lake in the middle and a meadow with a few trees and at the end of the valley, there was this little cave which went deep in the rocks and was big enough for a group of wolfs.

The beauty of the place wasn't the only reason I liked it, this place was special to me because it is the place where Kate and I first met each other. I was severally injured by the wolfs who attacked our pack and I hadn't eaten anything for weeks! Just when I was dying from blood loss and starvation, she came and saved my life by carrying me to the pack where I have been living ever since. I actually owed her my life so when she asked me to join the pack; I didn't say no and moved in the pack borders but not too close because back then I wanted to be close to my old pack as well.

I reached the forest where the valley was located at and slowed down because I was close. As I walked to the entrance of the valley I picked up Kate's scent which meant she did come here. I walked down the rocky path and saw her crying into her paws on the side of the lake as the moonlight shined upon her. I went by her side and slowly wrapped my arm around her and whispered in her ear" shshsh, babe It's alright, I am here now." She was shocked at first but after realizing it was me, she snuggled up and buried her face in my shoulder still crying. I slowly stroked her mane and let her calm down.

" your better now?" I asked softly after a while. She backed away and sniffed a few time before weakly answering" yes, I feel better." I nodded." How did you know I was here?" she asked tilting her head." I talked to your dad and she said you and Lilly had went missing, I had talked to Lilly before I talked with Winston so I rushed my way to here because I knew this is the first place you come to when you're sad." I said licking off her tears which made her giggle a little." Okay, I get it but how did you meet up with Lilly?" she asked with confusion. I then explained about the nightmare I had and how I saw Lilly at the river but I didn't tell her about my fear of our howls not matching, not that I didn't want her to know, I just didn't want her to think I am weak or something.

After I finished explaining, she sat there with a blank expression, probably trying to take it all in. a moment later, I smile grew on her face" you know what, I think this might actually work!" she said with excitement as she gave me a quick kiss on the lips which I gladly accepted." I know it will, I will love you no matter what happens between us." I said lovingly as I kissed her back." The same here." She said with the same tone after we parted. My stomach rumbled bringing me out of the daze I get every time we kiss." Looks like somebody's hungry!" she said giggling. I blush from embarrassment" hey! I haven't eaten anything since last night!" I complained in annoyed but not really way which made her giggle even more." Fine, I'll go and catch us dinner. You just stay here and relax okay?" she said licking my cheek. I nodded returning the gesture.

When she left, I climbed on a small flat rock near the entrance of the cave and laid down enjoying to moonlight and the warm breeze that blew every now and then. As I was relaxing my mind drifted off to my past, thinking about memories before I came here.

FLASH BACK: back to when Buck beaded Humphrey

I woke with a terrible headache," Ahh, what the hell happened?" I said groaning as I opened my eyes. I was in the middle of a forest near my family's den. Everything seemed normal except for a horrible nasty smell that was in the air, I didn't know what or where the smell came from but it made my eyes water and my stomach want to vomit. I frowned from the gross smell as I walked out of the forest the smell got even worse.' I wonder what happened to me?" I thought as I got close the end of the forest.

As I stepped out of the forest I saw a something that no wolf with the right mind would enjoy! In matter of fact I don't think even mad wolfs would like to see this! What I saw was truly the terrible, the ground was red and body parts of wolfs could be seen everywhere. There were pile of dead corpses here and there and some sick bastard had put the leaders' head on a stick. The scene could make the toughest of wolfs shiver in disgust and I was only an omega pup!

My legs trembled as I threw up on the ground' this can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't …' I repeated to myself as I shivered in fear from seeing all my friends and relatives slaughtered before me.' all the wolfs I knew, all my uncles and aunts even my family! Wait, my family! Maybe they survived! I needed to find out.' I thought as I snapped back up to my feet. It was a good thing I knew my way around the pack because from all the blood and bodies hanging around, you couldn't find your way by scent.

The closer I got to our den, the less bodies I saw and that was a good sign.' Maybe they managed to run away before those mean wolfs could get to them!' I thought with hope as I rushed over to the den. By the time I reached the den I could no longer see any sings of death and could barely see or smell and blood on the ground. My heart was pumping with hope! Now, I was almost sure that they were alive! I climbed up a small hill that our den was just on the other side. I got to the top of the hill but the sun shot right into my eyes, blinding me for a moment.

When my eyes adjusted to the light I could see a group of big bad wolfs near our den guarding a smaller group of wolfs who were tied up in vines who were trapped in our den! You see our den was huge because with us being omegas, we had to live with other omegas and instead of making a lot of small dens, our pack made a huge one which had different big rooms which were separated by leafs that are hanging from the ceiling. I looked closely and saw my parents among the hostages! I was so happy that I wanted to jump out of the bushes and hug them so hard but if I did that, our only chance of escape would be lost.

I sat there hiding in the bushes as tear slowly dropped to the ground.' I want be with you guys so much right now! After seeing all the things, I saw before getting here, I just want curl up between you guys and cry until I calm down.' I mumbled to myself sniffing. I whipped off my tears as I stood up' no! I have to be strong for them, this time it's my turn to look after them and help them.' I thought as I tried to act though." I will save you." I said quietly as I went back to the pack to prepare a plan.

END OF FLASH BACK: back to where Humphrey was

I was brought out of my thought and saw a paw swinging in front of my face. I yelped and pulled my head back from the sudden surprise" wha...?" I said looking towards the owner of the paw only to see that it was Kate." Sorry, didn't mean to scar you but your deep in your thoughts." She said giggling." Yeah, guess I was really thinking hard." I said in a sad tone as a single tear escaped my eye. Kate saw the tear and whipped off" sorry, I shouldn't have come here when I was sad. It's just that this place makes me happy because it reminds me of you but you don't any good memories of this place." She said also sad.' Great! Now look at what you did.' I thought as I shook my head" hey! Who said that I don't have good memories of this place? You know, When I was here wounded and starving to death I met with this cute girl who was very beautiful and kind, she saved my life and became my reason to live so I don't know but that is a really good reason to love this place." I said sweetly as I licked all over her muzzle. She laughed a little and looked into my eyes" that is one of the many reasons I love you." She said with the same tone.

I was about to say something but my stomach decided to rumble so hard that the little rocks started to shake." Whoa! we better get you something before you create an earthquake or something!" she joked as she went to bring in the food she had hunted for us. It was a normal sized caribou which was one of my favorites. I didn't even wait for her to offer, I attacked the animal with my jaws ripping off the meat devouring the taste without saying a single word.

After a while she stopped eating but I didn't because I was still hungry! I almost ate half of the caribou before I stopped." Yummy! That was the best thing I ever tasted" I said rubbing my now full stomach. Kate giggled at my words" you sure about that because I know things that taste better." She said in a funny tone." And what is that?" I asked mimicking her tone." This!" she said quickly as she smashed her lips onto mine's. I was surprised at first but gladly accepted the long kiss." So what do you think?" she asked playfully. I decided to play her game" I don't know; I didn't get a very good taste but if it you do it again I could tell!" I said pretending to be confused. She chuckled before giving me another long deep passionate kiss which I enjoyed very much.

"so?" she asked seriously this time." Congratulations! You take first place." I said joyfully." Yaaaaay!" she almost screamed with joy but then asked" don't I get a reward or something?" I looked at in disbelief her for second before an idea popped in my head." Yes you will get a reward but I doubt you like it." I said grinning evilly as I walked towards her wiggling my paws in the air. Her eyes widened upon realizing what I was plaining to do." You don't dare!" she squeaked before in jumped on her tickling her sides with my paws.

Kate immediately started laughing like crazy." Humph…ry… sto..p!" she managed to say between her laughs but I didn't stop" aww I thought you wanted a reward!" I said tickling her." No..t an..ymore." she said with tears of laughter running down her face. I continued to tickle her a little more before stopping." I am so going to get you back for that." she said panting heavily from all the laughing." I like to see you try" I shot back because I wasn't ticklish. She just rolled her eyes." Come on let's go get some sleep tomorrow is a big night." She said yawning.

" don't you want to go back to your home I am sure you parents are worried as hell right now!" I said concerned, on one side I didn't want her to go but then again I didn't want to make her parents feel bad. Kate growled when I mentioned her parents." I still haven't forgiven them for trying to make me marry Garth so I don't really want to go back at least not until after the have accepted you." She said in annoyed tone. I nodded in understatement and followed to the back of the den.

We both laid down as she curled up to a fur ball in my embrace for comfort." You know, Humphrey you are really comfy for a pillow." She said as I placed my head on her neck." Yup, I'm the only pillow you are allowed to rest on." I said giving her a good night kiss. She giggled as she returned the kiss" good night Hummy." She whispered slowly drifting off to sleep." Good night Katie." I said also drifting off to sleep.

A/N: **wow I never thought it would end! but I hope you like even if I wrote it on too many days but I will start updating again daily from next week or something so bare the trouble with me! please review on how the story is going and if you having ANY ANY ideas please give them to me and I will consider them for the future.**

 **Love out, live on**


	23. a new moon, a new life

**A/N: hey guys and girls! I know I haven't update in I don't know how long because I didn't not have internet but I am going to do so from now on. Well this a like a second begin to the sad part of the story so don't get your hopes high for any peace LOL. Also I have been having a fucking hard time with schools starting in my country so I may not be able to update regularly. And guy's thanks for not stopping and reading the last chapter after so long cause I thought lost this story for good lol 3k views; o keep them coming!**

 **on with the story!**

I slowly woke up to the sound of birds singing, their peaceful singing was like music to my ears. I opened my eyes to another pair of beautiful amber eyes staring into mine's." morning my love." I said sweetly as I gave Kate a good morning kiss." Morning babe." She said with a sleepy tone kissing me back. It wasn't until moments later when I looked out of the cave that I realized it was mid-day!" Kate!" I said giving her the look like she did something bad." What?" she asked innocently." Why did you wake me up? What about your delta duties?" I said still giving her the look." I didn't want to leave my comfy pillow and I still don't." she said nuzzling my chin.

"fine" I said sighing as I place my head on top of hers and wrapping my arm around her." But only for an hour or so because we need to get ready for tonight, okay?" I said licking the top of her head which made her giggle." Fine, now shut up and let me enjoy the time I have with my Hummy." She groaned turning into a fur ball under my paws which made me chuckle." You seriously miss me that much when I am not with you?" I asked as I kept licking the back of her neck like she was a puppy or something." Yes, I do whenever I am with you, I feel complete it's like you give the feeling of being safe that I never felt from anything else in my whole life." Kate said from the bottom of her heart." Katie you know that I will protect you no matter what right?" I asked seriously as I stared into her beautiful eyes. She nodded staring into my icy blue eyes." Good." I barely whispered as we sat in silence enjoying each other's presence.

TIME SKIP: late in the afternoon

I was walking off to the river in order to get ready for tonight's plans. All the males would use the river while the females had the lake on the other side of the valley, I didn't get why they had the choose a place far for the pack grounds but then again women do like their privacy. "hey Humphrey!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I turned around to see my three best friends.

"hey guys how have you been doing" I said giving them a high-paw." hey we're fine, how about you and Kate?" Salty said answering the high-paw." Well, there is good news and bad news to tell you the truth most of it is bad news!" I said lowering my head." Whoa! You guys fighting already? What happened?" Shakey said with concernment in his voice." No no you got it wrong the problem isn't me and her, it's about some stupid tradition and her parents who don't care about her feelings." I said shacking my paw in the air.

They still looked confused so I started from the beginning and told them about how Kate and Garth are supposed to marry each other to unite the pack but they both oved someone else and I told them our plan but I didn't tell them about how afraid I was because that would just make them worry more. When I finished they looked at me in silent.

"I would really like to meet the wolf who made that rule and give him a piece of my mind!" Shakey growled in anger, Salty and Mooch nodded in agreement." So what is the good news? "asked Mooch trying the change the subject." Oh yeah about that, Kate has talked to some of her friends about you guys and she kinda set up a surprise date for you so tonight be sure to meet them at the waterfall near the grassy cave we used to play hide and seek at ok?" I said smirking. It was true! even I didn't know before noon but she told me when we were still at the hideout and I think it's very kind of her to look out for my friends.

" whoa! This is amazing bro! make sure you thank her for looking out for us." Salty said speaking for the threo. I nodded and we headed to the river to get ready for tonight.

TIME SKIP: almost midnight (I think it cooler if it's late at night and not 9 pm lol)

I have done my fur, check! I've combed my mane, check! I've gotten a present for Kate, check! I was ready for whatever tonight held in mind for me! my friends and I started to walk towards the moonlight howl mountain keeping It slow because we spent a lot of time to get our fur done and look presentable for the girls and we didn't want to mess it up before they even had the chance to see us.

We soon reached the waterfall where we could see the mountain from." Good luck guys!" I said waving to them as I made my ways to where I was supposed to meet Kate and the others. As I was walking I could hear a few wolfs doing their warming up howls but they didn't sing along because it was still too early for the actual howl. I reached our meeting place which was under an old oak tree and saw garth standing there all by himself. I walked up to him shacking his paw as I said hello.

"so the girls haven't made it yet?" I said looking down the road where the wolfs were coming from." Nope, they're late as always. You know how they are, spending hours and hours trying to make their fur as perfect as possible." He said chuckling. I laughed with him and we chatted for a while as we waited for their arrival.

"hey boys, whatchya talking about?" a girly voice asked from behind us. We both turned our heads only to be amazed by the sight of two most beautiful wolves in the whole world." Wow!" was the only I could think of to say. Kate's fur literally shined like the sun in darkness and Lilly fur was so white that you would mistake it for a pile of snow. Don't take me wrong I said Lilly was beautiful but in my eyes Kate was the hottest wolf and the only wolf I wanted to be with." Whatever it was, it wasn't as beautiful as you two." Garth said greeting Lilly by kissing her. I just kept checking out Kate." You look amazing." Said my tail wagging uncontrollably." You look pretty good yourself handsome." She said brushing her neck against mine.

Her fur smelled like strawberries and it felt so nice against my fur that I wanted to stay there forever but she leaped back looking in my eyes." You wanna go and find a spot before everyone gets the good ones?" she asked licking the side of my muzzle I nodded and we set off together with her leaning to my side.

As we climbed up the mountain I could see some wolfs who were shocked by see Kate walking with me. a nobody! When I was young I used to get bullied by bigger pups who tried hit on Kate but I never lost hope and now look at me I got the love of my life in the end and they got nothing! I couldn't help myself but grin widely. Kate noticed my smile and asked" why are you smiling?" looking at me." oh nothing, it's just that, I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you here with me." I said l smiling admiring how perfect she looked. Kate giggled slightly punching my arm playfully" aww, you're so cute when you're being silly." She said." I am still the luckiest wolf in the world." I mumbled under my breath chuckling slightly as we walked up the mountain.

We soon found a pretty good spot which was hidden at the other side of a big rock making it look like a small cave that had two entries, one at the back and the other towards the night's sky." So you're ready to do this?" I asked nervously scratching the back of my ear with my paw. She nodded" yeah, you start and I join in when I feel ready." She said also sounding nervous. I nodded steeping forward towards the edge of the cliff. You could hear some couples howling their remedy of love to moon while other were still warming up their voices. It didn't matter I wanted to out-howl them all.

I taking a deep breath rising my head towards the moon, it had a shiny white color with a hint of blue. I closed my eyes as opened my muzzle and started singing. You can tell a lot of things upon hearing a wolfs howl, from how healthy they are and their age to how they feel and how is their soul and what I was singing right now, was about my dark past and how lonely I was as a pup. I could hear other wolfs howl slowly fading to the back of my mind as I sung louder and louder.

I sung about how the Kate was my only friends and how happy she made my life by becoming my first friend, I sung about all the good times we had slowly changing the notes from dark to ones full of happiness and joy. Then I heard Kate sitting next to me putting her paw on top of mine. I opened my eyes for a moment looking at her rising her head towards the moon singing, I couldn't describe how beautiful her voice sounded. I quickly regained my breath and sung with her of how we loved each other, of how we couldn't live without the other and of how we were meant for each other. A tear of happiness escaped my eye as our howls matched so perfectly! As if not only we were meant for each other but we were created for being together!

All the other wolves had stopped howling to hear their song of life and love, after moments of beautiful singing, they slowly came close to the finishing notes due to lack of breath. And with one final long howl, their song ended and the wolfs burst out cheering for them. They looked at each other panting with their tongues hanging out of their mouth." I told you we were meant for each other." Kate said happily she leant forward for a kiss.

" yup, you were right the whole time." I said connecting our lips." What is the meaning of This!?" angry wolfs shouted from behind us. We quickly parted to witness an angry Winston growling with an even angrier Eve." What have you done to my daughter!?" Eve growled running towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the strike but it never came. I opened them to see Kate standing in front of her mother for me" mom! What is wrong with you? Don't you see that we are meant for each other?" she growled back at her mother.

"this is not our custom and you know it deer you can't be with him because one you have unite the packs and two he is an omega!" Eve said trying to convince Kate." First of all, I can be with whoever I want to and that is my decision and two, he is technically an official a delta after our howl." Kate said calming down a little.

"you know she is right Eve." Jake said entering the little group being followed by Kyle." Yes, I do believe with that beautiful howl we can now officially promote his rank from omega to delta because he has passed all the tests." My mom said finishing his sentence. Eve stared in her eyes but Winston stepped forward" even if he was a delta, we still need to unite the packs because we don't want war." Winston calmly said looking at my father." But dad! That what I've been trying to tell you all this time! We can still unite the pack but with a different couple." Kate said with excitement.

They both looked confused form what they heard." W-what do you mean by another couple?" Winston asked looking troubled. This is the part where I decided to step in" sir, we are talking about you other daughter, Lilly! During delta school they howled tighter and noticed that like Kate and I, they are also meant for each other and they have been dating ever since." I said explain the story for them.

Eve and Winston exchanged a few looks before they sighed and turned to face us" we need to have a talk with your sister and Garth's father before we make any decisions but you are dismissed for tonight. Do whatever you want but no funny business!" Eve said shouting the last part with anger. Me and Kate both nodded our heads slightly as we said our good byes.

"thank you for not killing him and giving him a chance" I heard Kate say to her mother as they hugged." I just want you to be happy dear and I see he makes you happy but don't get your hopes high because Tony is not a wolf to be reasoned with." She replied showing a smile you thought it was impossible for the low tempered wolf." If he doesn't agree then both me and Humphrey have decided to leave the pack and live for ourselves." Kate said in a dead serious tone which wiped off the smile off her mother's face.

I couldn't help myself but laugh a little, it wasn't every day that you could make that low temper wolf smile! Eve started at me coldly as she walked pass him with Winston walking beside him. I looked over at my parents and saw my dad giving a thumbs up as he mouthed the words" it's going to be fine before following them to meet up with Tony.

" you want to go for a walk before we head back?" I asked Kate trying to lighten up her mood. She nodded and we started walking down the mountain near a fallen log (A/N: I think you know where I am taking this!) as we were walking I noticed her frowning." What wrong? Don't be so stressed out! I am sure they agree in the end." I said in a comforting tone." No, it's not that! I am just wondering where did Lilly and Garth wonder off to." she said looking frustrated.

Kate suddenly fell down to the ground as she mumbled something like" better not be fucking so soon! "I looked at her with shock" what the f.." then I felt something bite me in the butt. I turned back to see a small red pointy thing there. I suddenly felt sleepy and the last things I heard was "wrap them up with the others boys!"

 **A/N: I just wanted to say sorry again for the late update but I am getting new ideas for how this turned out LOL. Come on reader don't fail me NOW! Ok so this is going to be random fact number 3 I think so here you go:**

 **I wanted to bring Flame in this chapter to kill Eve but I thought it wouldn't be good for the returning so she lived lol don't get me wrong I wasn't going to kill her because of her don't liking Humphrey but for reasons you will learn very soon so keep on reading! Damn I feel so pumped up today I may even add two chapters lol**

 **Love out, live on**


	24. home sweet home!

**A/N: ok guys I am going for the two-chapter promise but don't expect it to be long maybe 2k and 500 words or so because I have a lot of thing to show out and am freaking out because I am bad at grammar!**

 **On with the story:**

*knock*bump*" ouch, what was that?" I asked myself rubbing the back of my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness, as if I was in the abyss again. I got up on my paws as I stretched my back, I tried to walked around the dark space I was trapped in but to my surprise it was by far very small because after taking only one step I bumped into a wall." Where am I?" I asked the darkness but heard nothing in return but a weak humming sound the kept repeating itself in the background.

Then I heard a voice too familiar for me to not recognize." Humphrey! it that you !?" the wolf asked. It was Lilly! I was happy to hear a voice I knew. Well, I would be happier if it was Kate's but Lilly was fine too." Yeah, it's me! how did you end up here?" I asked." before I woke up here, I was with howling with Garth, then I smelt some humans around the mountain so I told Garth about it and he said that he would and check it out but he never came back! so I went after him and the next thing I knew I am here." She explained to me her part of the story and I told her mine.

"guess they have taken them someplace else." She said with a sad voice. There was a moment of silence between, both thinking about our lovers and if will we be able to see them again." So you have any ideas where they are taking us?" Lilly asked trying to change the subject of our conversation." Wait, we're moving?!" I asked with shock because I couldn't feel any movement from the dark cage." Yes, dummy, we are on something humans call a truck! It moves and the signs of it moving, is the humming sound you're hearing right now! You would've known this if you had come to uncle Hector's anti-human classes.

Uncle Hector was an old wolf who once had lived with humans! He grew up around them and knew almost everything about humans, one day when the human he lived with died from something humans called a heart attack he was moved to Jasper and has been living with the pack ever since. Due to his age and the fact that he didn't know anything about hunting or taking care of pups or the old, Winston give him a job to teach other wolfs and pups about human life and what do when they see a human and etc. but I was too busy practicing log ridding to attend the old wolf's classes.

"I don't know but wherever they're taking us, I hope it has food because I am staving!" I responded as my stomach growled. I swear to god I felt her roll her eyes as she said" or maybe we are the food genius!" in an annoyed tone. I shivered in fear, I mean she was probably right! with all the nasty stuff that I've heard about humans and what they do for a living; we would indeed look pretty tasty to them.

I stepped back in the cage to a point where my tail was brushing against the metal behind me and then I jumped towards the door. As expected nothing happened except me hurting my head once more but the cage did move a little." What the hell are you doing over there!?" Lily screamed from the other side." Trying to escape! Because I want to live! Now if you desire to not die or something help me." I shot back as I bumped my head against the door again moving a bit more forward.

There was a moment of silence and then my cage shook as I heard metal rustling next to me. I nodded silently and prepared for another jump.

CHANGE OF POINT OF VIEW: (COME ONE! ADMIT IT! YOU WERE NOT EXPECTING THIS lol)

FLAME'S POV:

I flew in the night's sky as I followed the little red truck under me. I have been following the two ever since I separated from Humphrey where they were put in cages and wolfnapped by humans but Humphrey and Lilly were not the wolfs I was following! In fact, I was following a pack of three wolfs at the moment: the golden tan furred Kate, the muscular red wolf Garth and the other grey wolf with neon green eyes who I believe his name was Dakota!

I dived down as the air shifted under my wings. Once I got close enough, I sliced through the locks of the cages with some angelic combat magic and called for Kate. After a moment her head poked through the darkness sating at me in amazement" Flame how did you where to find us? Is Humphrey ok? What happened to Lilly?" she asked showering me with questions." I will answer all your questions but first, I need you to get the others and yourself to a safe place while I take care of this truck." I replied like I was the boss of her. She nodded as she called the other two wolfs due to fact that I have yet to be given promotion to talk to them or be visible to them.

In a blink of an eye, three shadows jumped out of the cages to be hidden by the bushes that were near the road as I closed the cages' doors but not before putting a few rocks in each so they wouldn't suspect that we were gone before reaching their destination; wherever that is. After I finished I slowly flew to where Kate and her friends were waiting; well actually, only Kate was waiting because the other didn't even know it was me that broke them free!

As I got closer to the bushes, I could hear them talking." How did you free us Kate? You were trapped like us, weren't you?" the red furred wolf asked. Kate seemed hesitate to answer, just when she was about to say something in walked through the bush which made the other two froze in shock." Who's there? Show yourself!" Dakota demanded as they took defensive positions. Kate seemed to notice it was me because she tried to calm her companions down" guys, this is the wolf who saved us but uh the thing is that uh… he can't show himself to us before we find Humphrey!" she said trying to sound convincing.

I saw them looking at Kate as if she was crazy." Then why doesn't this HE speak to us?" Garth asked still not losing up from his position." Well… uh, because … well he just talks to me and only I can hear him. Look, I know this is hard for you to understand but think of it as something like Humphrey's healing powers! Not explanations Ok?" she said finally giving up on coming up with excesses. They thought for a moment before nodding.

I coughed a few times to clear my throat before speaking" Kate I need to go find Humphrey and your sister, meanwhile I need you to find a safe big cave for us." I said opening my wings." Ok but why do we need a cave if we follow this road we can travel back to the pack?" she asked before I could take off." Because you have traveled a great distance on that truck. If I am not mistaking you guys have been traveling for over a week now while Humphrey and Lilly have been traveling in a completely different direction so it will take us a while before can go home.

Kate's eyes widened from hearing the time they were unconscious." Where are we exactly?" she asked." I am not sure but I think we're somewhere near sawtooth national park in Idaho, it's way in the south but Humphrey and Lilly were taken to wood buffalo national park according to what I heard from the humans who were taking them." I explained only to be answered with another shock of surprise.

"I need to go before they are gone." I said as I took off into the air, leaving the golden tan furred wolf in shock.

CHANGE OF POINT OF VIEW: Humphrey's pov:

With one last strike, I broke free the that shitty dark cage. I whined in pain as I rolled down the side of the stony hill. My head hurt so much that I couldn't even think straight from all that wall smashing so I just laid on my back taking the grasses' fresh scent into my lungs as I waited for the pain to go away. * bump! * I heard Lilly roll next to me also whining in pain, I managed to turn my head to face her but her fur was soaked with blood.

"OMG! Lilly are you ok? What happened?" I asked panicking, I tried to look for injuries but there was too much blood to know where she was wounded." I don't have healing powers your idiot!" she muttered as she threw up blood. I mentally slapped my forehead for not noticing that unlike me, she couldn't heal her wounds.

" here drink this." I said ripping off part of my paw to let the blood rush out. Lilly gave me a confused look," it will heal you." I said softly trying to calm her down. As Lily bit through the skin I felt my whole body weaken. I don't know why but it was like that, she was literally draining off my life energy. I felt my bones crack like they belonged to a hundred-year-old wolf and I felt my skin spilt as if it was being cut randomly with sharp teeth!

Lilly seemed to notice the pain I was going through because she let go of her grasp and as soon as she did I felt like nothing could stop me and all the weakness went away." wow, that was weird." I said as the wound on my paw also started to heal slowly." What do you mean?" she asked standing up, all healed up as if she only had red colored fur!" all the pain I got from you drinking my blood; usually when I use it, I don't feel drained or as if I am about to die of old age but when you started drinking it was like you were taking away my life force and it hurt like hell!" I explained. She flattened her ears in shame" sorry Humphrey, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said quietly.

"hey, I wanted to help you and I did. Even if I did get hurt, it doesn't matter anymore because I'm all good now! See?" I said moving my paws a little to show her I am really fine. She smiled a little but frowned again shortly." So now that we are free where are we?" she asked looking around her observing their surroundings. I too looked away taking in just how far we were from home.

My jaw dropped in disbelief, back at jasper it hadn't started snowing yet but this place was covered with a thin layer of snow and all the trees were so old and big as if they have been there since the beginning of time itself. I single drop of tear escaped my left eyes as I gazed upon my old home. I was back at my birth pack grounds!" wow, this place is beautiful!" Lily said from my side." Are you alright? Why are you crying?" she asked with curiosity. I turned my head so I wouldn't face her" it's nothing, I think I got some snow in my eye." I said pretending to rub my eyes. She reminds silent as we roamed through the forest.

The landscape hadn't changed much over the pass few mounts but you could see some new trees and a few small rivers here and there; due to continuous raining, all of dens were filled with dirt now as if no pack ever lived here! 'Mother nature had truly taken its course.' I thought and sighed as I looked over to some of the dens that belonged to my old friends, thinking about all the fun we used to have together when I was a pup. they were good memories but they also hurt because all of them were now dead or at least a lot of them were with being me and Flame and our parents the only survivors of the attack. It made my blood boil just thinking about those killer who slaughtered our family for no reason! I wanted to kill every single one of them to revenge my friend's deaths but they too were long gone hiding in a place which I didn't know of.

"we need to find a place to sleep tonight." Lily said bringing me out of my string of thoughts." What?" I asked because I didn't hear her the first time." I said we need to a place in order to sleep for tonight. It will probably snow and I don't know about you but I rather sleep in a dry place away from the COLD." She said emphasizing the last word.

I thought about it for a moment and I got the best idea ever." Follow me." I said making my way to the ex-head alpha den. The den was made out of rocks up on a hill so snow couldn't get inside and It was pretty warm place if you brought some long grass and leaves and made a bed. Soon we found the den half destroyed but still useable. I cleared some old dry leaves as I entered the den." How did you know about this place?" Lily asked walking to the end of den studying the cracks on the walls.

Of course she didn't know about where I came from. In fact, almost nobody did! I only told Winston and Eve that my pack was attacked by a group of slave hunters and that I had managed to ran away from them one night and Kate was the only one I talked to about my nightmares. I shivered at the thought of my nightmares. They weren't any normal ones to start with! In the nightmares I had to relive the whole experience of witnessing my pack being slaughtered right in front of me and I would wake up with all of my my wound's reopening as if they were made sliced open by invisible hands. At those times, Kate was the only one who didn't think I was crazy and stayed by my side every single night as I cried myself to sleep in her paws, if she wasn't there for me, only Lupa knows if I would ever smile again.

"it's a long story but for the short version, I used to live here before I came to jasper." I replied to her question walking out of the den leaving her in shock.

I walked to a river which was very close to our old den where me and my family and all the other omegas used to live. I felt really sad when I reached it because even after all the time I spent away from this place it still felt like my true home and it hurt seeing it abounded like this. I walked by the river and I ducked my head in the refreshing water. It felt really good after all that head smashing and sweating I did a while ago. Suddenly I felt someone push my head down. I freaked out and tried to get out of their grasp and they were too strong. My head hit to bottom of the river and I accidently opened my mouth from the pain. I struggled and struggled but with no air in my lungs I soon felt the world around me get darker and darker and then I don't what happened next.

 **A/N: I know I posted this too late but don't blame me blame school with it's stupid exams and shit! I like had next to almost no free time at all and had even little more to write this. You don't know how many sleepless nights I spent working on it just because it wouldn't sound right with me writing a totally different shit every 5 days or so! So I've rewritten this chapter for like more than five times and that's real! And I know it sucks with all the grammar mistakes but bare it with me because I will have more time when our exams finish. See you soon every body:)**

 **Love out, live on**


	25. nightmares dreams? they're just memories

A/N: a warm hello to anyone who is reading this, so I had to think a lot about how I wanted to write this story to fit in with the later chapters and I changed a few things that have like major impact on the future and probably make it a little longer before I complete the story. So if you like don't get the point of this chapter just hold on everything will make sense in the future. And oh yeah in the next chapter I will post a question which you have to answer and if you get it right, you will get a shoutout from me and get a favorite and follow on all of your stories! I will also favorite yourself too. I also want to ask everyone who reads my stories to be kind enough and also favorite the winner but I can't promise everyone will do that but I will ask them :) this was just a heads up! so be ready for all the hints you get in this chapter and the next!

On with the story:

"hey… wake up!" whispered a beautiful voice softly. I felt someone nudge my side slowly as I opened my eyes." Good morning Mr. snoring bear!" said the voice giggling softly as I felt a wet tongue brush against my face. I pushed them away feeling grossed out by their act making them to giggle even harder." Eewww! Why did you do that?" I said in an annoyed tone as I rubbed m paw over my face to clean it." Because I brought you breakfast." Said the she-wolf cheerfully dragging a big dear leg in her jaws. I quickly forgot about her as I walked to the delicious looking food as my stomach growled in hunger." Hungry now, are we?" she asked smiling in a silly way.

I ignored her as I bite trough the fresh meat with my newly grown teeth. She reminds silent and watched me till I finished with a loud burp!" excuse you!" said the golden tan pup frowning." Oh come on give me break! This was the best things I've eaten in days! In fact, this was the most delicious meat I've had in my whole life! What is it called?" I asked rubbing my belly." It's dear meat you dummy." She said rolling her eyes.

After a moment of awkward silence between us, she decided to brake it." So what you name? I don't its Mr. snoring bear, is it?" the pup asked tilting her head." It defiantly isn't! my name's Humphrey and I'm from the northern pack of buffalo wood park." I replied as stood proudly. "what about you? I can't just call you cute now can I?" I said sitting back down." You can call me Kate." She said blushing like a red apple.

" so how are your wounds? Do they still hurt?" she asked trying to change the subject of our conversation." No, other than my knee I am doing fine. All thanks to you of course." I said pointing to my left knee which was wrapped in leafs." You healing speed in really remarkable! All your bruises have disappeared without even leaving a scar and your knee should heal in a week or two noticing that it did snap in two!" she replied replacing the old leaves with new ones.

"so why are you helping a lone pup you barely know? I mean we've only met for like five days and you've helped me, brought me food and cured my wounds! That not something you do for no reason." I asked as she attended to my wounds." Why shouldn't I? you're a fellow wolf in need of help; that's enough reason to help anyone! Trust me you would get the same with everyone from the pack I live in." she answered finishing replacing the leaves.

" hey, why don't come back to the pack with me?! I'm sure my father will accept you in the pack! I mean, why shouldn't he, your pup in need of a house and your kind and funny too which I like a lot!" she said smiling with excitement." Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a second, are you telling me that you're the alpha's daughter?!" I asked frowning." Yeah, I mean I also have a little sister but I'm the one who's going to be the next leader. Why?" she asked looking confused.

'great! Another wolf which I can never be with!' I complained to myself in my mind." It's nothing but I can't come with you." I said coldly walking back to the small cave." And why is that?" she asked in a annoyed and sad tone, tapping her paw on the ground." I'm waiting for my parents, I promised them that I would wait for them until they found me." I said from over my shoulder." OH!" was the only thing she said before turning around and leaving me with the deadly silence as my only company.

END OF DREAM: back to the present Humphrey

"wake up you piece of shit!" shouted an angry wolf. I groaned in pain as I was dragged on the wet dirty ground by some ropes which were tied around my wrists. Felt a claw dig deep in my side slicing my insides apart. I screamed in agony as I threw up some blood." Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" I asked coughing up some more blood." OH, me? I'm just a nobody but I'm bring to somebody who is very powerful! Now shut up and drink this shity water before I tore your insides unto the floor." Answered the angry wolf as he spotted on me. I tried to close my mouth but I felt a paw get a grip on my neck as he made me drink some not so refreshing water and then we hit at the back of neck, I was cast to the realm of dreams once again.

START OF NIGHTMERE: back to that night

I was running! Was I running to something? I didn't know! Was I running away from something? I didn't know! All I knew was the feeling that I was in danger, so I did what every wolf around my age would do; I ran! I ran under the night's sky with small tree branches being my only protection from the attackers who had enslaved our pack. One by one I saw my fellow wolves get knocked down by the claws of those who were chasing us.

I was panting and my heart was pound like a horse in fear! I dear of what you may ask? Well, I fear of being the only one who survives! Being on my own with no friends or allies having my back! Having to bare the pain of losing all my family right in front of my eyes! That is why I ran with all my might but I had seen the scene so many times in my nightmare that I already knew what waited for me at the end.

The worst thing was the I couldn't change it no matter how hard I tried I just had to run and run and run until it got me! I could see Sarah running right next to me and behind were our parents. well, mine's and her mother because her dad was the first one who got caught again! I felt sorry for the leader, he was very strong yet very kind! He sacrificed himself in order to buy us time as we trapped the leader of the bad wolfs in a cave by rolling a big rock on top of the entrance!

I felt a twist of wind right behind my neck as I claw was trying to get a hold of my neck but it was countered by Sarah's mother who was a fully trained alpha. Actually, now that I think about it; she is the only one capable of defending all four of us at the moment! I turned around to see who is chasing us only to be slashed right under the outline of my neck by a claw. I managed to get a glimpse of what he looked like, he was a rather small black wolf with only three legs and a missing eye! It surprised me how well he ran without his front-right leg and how keen his single eye saw through the darkness of night! But after reliving the same nightmare for all this time I'm still not used to what was about the happen!

"with the power in my right, and with all my might, I call upon lighting to lighten up the night's sky!" yelled the three legged wolf as if he was howling to the moon but there was no moon so it looked pretty awkward! In split of second the clouds twisted into each other and formed a black cloud.

I knew what was going to happen, in matter of seconds the night's sky split in two by the strike of lightning and guess where it hit? Yup, that's right, it landed right in front of our path causing a tree to fall down and splitting our group of five in two leaving me with Sarah on one side and our parents on the other side. Yeah, I know right, couldn't get any worse than this eeh? Well, that's where you are wrong! because it always gets worse!

As we were running on the side of a river where the pack got water from, Sarah suddenly turned to face me. "Humphrey listen! We don't have much time but I need to tell you this! If you survive this, I need you to go south and find the western pack; there you need to join their pack and wait for your parents or any other survivors! Do you understand?" she said quickly between her pants. I nodded slightly confused and majorly shocked." Wait, why did you say if I survived? What about you?" I asked trying to keep up with her.

"well, someone has to distract them while the other hides!" she said sarcastically as rain dropped on our faces." Why should that somebody be you? I am a better distraction!" I said as the rain got heavier." That is not the plan! I need you to get to western pack." She shouted over the now thunder storm that was showering down on us." Why?" I shouted back, slowly losing speed as my muscles burned from all the running.

"because …" she as bumping into me. I grasped for air but instead of air I felt her lips smash into mine." I love you!" she said letting go of me as I fell down into the river.

"Saaaraahhhh!" I shouted as I tried to swim against the current but my tiny paws but it soon got the better of me and I was flashed away. I struggled to keep my on above the water but I barely survived the floating pieces of bark and tree logs. I got hit and cut so many times that I couldn't remember where did I got them from. I tree log smashed me into a big rock and I felt my knee crack into sherds! I yelped in pain which caused me to drink a lot of water.

I moved my paws around desperately trying to reach air but I got pushed down try after try. My vision was getting darker and darker, I felt myself getting lighter as if I was a feather floating on the air slowly draining to the bottom.' No, I need to survive! I have make Sarah's sacrifice count!' I thought pushing like my life depended on it which it did! I grabbed hold of a big piece of bark which was floating rather smoothly than other and pulled myself inside of it.

I never would have thought that I could be so happy just for being able to breath! I coughed up some water and laid back on bark as the rain showered down on me. sure, I was wounded and was bleeding like hell and I had a broken knee but at least I was alive! To tell you the truth, I didn't even think about Sarah at that moment because I was so tired that if I didn't die from blood loss I sure would from exhaustion!

 **A/N: okay I know short chapter, long latency and all but I swear to god! God doesn't want me to write this story! You ask why? Well. I'll just mention a few things: first my laptop's battery broke! Second when I replace it I notice that my charger is broken so I have to open up the laptop and fix it and then my screen doesn't work and I have to give to a repair shop to fix it which took a whole week of my time and after that found out I didn't save it so guess what? Yup I had rewirte the whole thing! And don't even get me started on my school which I had to deal with too! So idk find in your heart to forgive or something and keep reading for the big prize on the next chapter!**

 **love out, live on**


	26. the guardian angels pack is alive!

**A/N: hey guys how have you been doing?! Well I was away for a few days and I didn't have any internet at my grandma's so I couldn't post this chapter till I came back! I also had a lot of trouble with this one cuz it will change everything and also I had implant the hints in owed you so read along and answer my little test but a little warning: it will not be easy this time! In fact, I am so confident that I am going to give a head start! Think deeply outside of box like think of those who aren't in the story but could be and maybe are but you haven't thought about them yet like relatives or etc. good luck! :3**

On with the story:

I woke up feeling lightheaded. It took a good amount a while before I noticed where I was! Behind bars! I was trapped in a small which the entrance was barricaded by thick sticks tied by tree vines. I looked around the small cave, I could see a few wooden bowls here and there. I could also see some scraps and bones piled up in a corner. I tried to get up but the sudden feel of pain froze me in my place! A silent whimper escaped my mouth but I forced my mouth shut because I didn't want to the ones who took me know that I was awake!

I looked down to the source of my pain, my leg was trapped inside a metal thing which had very sharp and rusty edges that were stuck deep in my back leg! A lot of dried up blood was piled up around the wound which had caused it to close and stop the bleeding. 'ouch, now how the hell am I supposed to get out of here?' I asked myself worrying about Lilly! She was probably worried sick about me! I mean I knew she could take care of herself and could possibly eat berries and smaller rodents to survive but how long till she started looking for me? or even worse what if they found her first!? I needed to get out of here and I needed to do it fast!

I struggled to move so that I would be lying on my other side. After getting used to the pain I managed to do it and I got a better look at the device which was holding me imprisonment. It looked like something I once saw a human use to hunt a bear down when I was still younger but this one looked more complicated! Like it had a hook which was wrapped around the blades and went through my bone so even if I broke the metal blades, it would cost me one of my legs!

"here, take this!" said a voice from the dark as a bowl with a strange looking green liquid inside was pushed near me." who's there?" I said growling in an aggressive way, my eyes looking for the owner of the voice." Just someone who wants to be friends!" said the voice with a friendly tone. I saw some shifting and suddenly a pair of deep yellow eyes were staring right at me. I blinked a few times to shake off the uncomforted feeling I felt by his stare." Then why are you hiding?" I said tracking his movements as he slowly circled me.

"no reason, it's just that not everybody likes what they see!" said the yellow eyed wolf in a way that you could feel the hatred in his voice." Try me!" I said taking interest in the unknown individual wolf." Suite yourself! I warned ya!" he said as his walked out of the shadows. My heart skipped a bit from the horror I saw before me! He was just a pup but his body had so many cut's and scars that you couldn't say for sure what color his fur was. He had lost his back-right paw and skin had grown to cover the bone but you could still see a part of his broken bone sticking out. His right ear was also ripped leaving a very disgusting flesh wound on his head. His face was the only part of his entire body that was untouched! You could see some dark grey fur around his muzzle which was probably the color of his fur but I wasn't sure.

"I am so sorry!" I said looking in his eyes which was the only way to not look directly at his scars. I don't know why I said it; I mean, it wasn't my fault that this happened to him but a part of me deep inside, felt sorry for him because no pup, not even an adult wolf deserved to be treated like that! I knew the pain far too close to not care! In fact, I felt this huge amount of anger inside me that I wanted to break out of here just to make those who did this to him pay! I wanted to them feel the pain we shared, I wanted those sick bastards to know exactly how would you feel if someone broke your soul that you lost faith in living!

"why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to me!" he said coldly as if I was talking to a corpse! I didn't know what to say so I tried to change the subject." Nothing! You know where are we?" I asked trying to get some information." Your new home because whoever you were before this, it's dead now! All you have to do is dig up some rocks for some bastard who did this to me" he said pointing to one of his bigger scars which went from right under his neck to his tail forming a lighting symbol! 'ok, not the answer that I was expecting but that will have to do for now!

"so kiddo, what's your name? I'm Humphrey." I said hoping to lighten up the mood a little." Never had one! I've spent all my life working for them and when I tried to run away… well, let's just say that walking on three legs is a lot harder then what it looks like." He said with the same clod hearted tone but this time I could the pain of those memories in his eyes. Honestly this wasn't getting anywhere! I felt sorry for the little dude, I mean, He has been through all this pain and never even had name! he was raised by some probably terrible people who didn't even care if he lived or not giving him next to nothing food and beating him up for being weak! I mean, my family was a low ranker and we didn't really have a den but at least we had each other's' back! We helped one another when needed and were always there if anything happened but he didn't have any of those. I knew I shouldn't be worrying about him and should focus on getting out of here but I couldn't help it! It was like he was going to have an important part in my life but I just couldn't put my paw on it! So I decided to give it a rest and focus on getting to know him for now.

"okay, I'm going to call you kiddo from now on if it's ok with ya, anyways what's this green liquid thingy?" I said pointing to the bowl he passed me a while ago." That's some basic herbs. You're going to need if you don't want to die of infection but guess that's your choice. It's easier to go out by your own paws anyhow!" he said smirking mockingly which revealed a pair of broken fangs which were cut of his teeth so he couldn't bite anymore.' How could they?!' I asked myself, I mean, if you brake a wolfs teeth and he isn't a wolf anymore! He can't survive in the outer world and will either die of hunger or get hunted down by another predator. It just made my blood boil as if I had fire pumped in my heart!

"better get some sleep we work early in the morning." He said turning into a ball lying his head down on his forearms." good night then." I said kindly. His ears perked up for a moment but he didn't answer.' Guess he isn't used to hearing kind words either.' I thought looking down at the bear trap I was stuck in. I didn't know if the powers I got from the dark me would regenerate a lost limb and I didn't want to find out the hard way. I also laid down, upon studying the pups features, I noticed that he couldn't be older then I was! He had a lot of muscle for his age but guess that's what you get when you have to lift stones twice your size and probably weight a lot heavier than yourself!

MEAN WHILE WITH FLAME: somewhere close by!

I've been following Humphrey and Lilly's trail for a while now but I still haven't found anything particular except the fact that they somehow had managed to get off the truck and were now traveling by foot!' well at least I know they are alive for now.' I thought, dropping down on the top of a tree in order to rest for a while." Humphrey where are you?" I asked as my eyes peered the meadow around me.

I've been following them for over a week now but I couldn't just leave Lilly and go look for him! Could I? There were some black wolfs that were lurking around their probably temporary den and If didn't continue the scare them off by making sounds in the forest, they would've tried to wolf-nap her as well! I already knew what was going to happen next but it was happening too soon! He wasn't supposed to leave the pack until later the year but here I was looking for him as I did in my pervious life! Oh well, at least this time I had my guardian angel powers and knowledge of the future to help me but still, it didn't make my worries go away.

'I want to help him but if I do I will change everything and can't predict the future anymore but If I don't, I won't know when will he back and it's not like simple mind tricks are going to work forever! I need to think of a plan and I need to do it fast!' I thought resting my head on my forearms in order to concentrate.' Maybe not all hope is lost! Just maybe everything will turn out as I predicted!' I thought scanning the area for any threats. I didn't see any black wolfs but what I did saw was a white purple eyed she-wolf trying to build something with some tree vines and rocks." Well well well, this is sure interesting to watch!" I mumbled as I slowly glided down near her so I could have a better look.

I watched in amusement as the one eye covered wolf struggled to throw a long string of vines over a tree branch and then she formed a circler knot which my paw could barely fit through. She then put some rocks in a line so that they created a very small walk through.' I wonder what he is up to?' I thought staring at the rocks and their weird formation. Lilly then attempted to hide the piece of vine with some leaves and put a rather large carrot in the middle of it. She then went and hid behind a big enough bush.

"so that's how you want to play it! Alright I'll tag along!" I said out loud knowing that she couldn't hear me. I also joined her and hid behind the bush waiting for her trap to work.

AFTER SOME TIME WITH LILLY: in the bush

*Soowsshh*! *carckk*! I jumped in air with eyes full of joy as I saw a black rabbit getting caught in the trap which I set up a few hours ago! I quickly ran to the trapped rabbit snapping its neck, killing it in a matter of seconds and without any pain." That's right if you can't catch them, make them come to you! Yup that's right little rabbit!" I said to the dead rabbit in a proud tone! I bit through the skin reaching the juicy meat when I felt something hit me in the back of the head! then I blacked out!

 **Mid A/N note! Ok don't leave just yet this is not the end of the chapter! Just a time skip and a side note to point out all the BIGGER (not the detailed one's which were very important and you just read above) are placed here for all those guys who didn't notice the first small one's!**

 **Read on:**

 **TIME SKIP & change of point of view to FLAME: same place only an hour later!**

I looked down upon Lilly's knocked out body, sighing, I watched as she was found and dragged on the snowy ground to the same place I knew Humphrey was taken." I'm sorry but I couldn't look after both of you at the same time! I'm sorry but you were the one who was sacrificed in the end because he is too important to die right now! The time for your death hasn't come either so I will look after you and make sure that you live!" I mumbled under me breathe trying to hold on.

It wasn't the first time I sacrificed another in order to insure that he lives but it didn't make the guilt get any less either. In fact, these days my heart was so heavy of my sins that I feared, one day I would turn in to one of THEM! NO, I needed to stop right it there! I wouldn't turn into anything unlike those betrayers, my heart was pure and all the bad things I did were for my brother! If he wasn't in danger all the time, I wouldn't have done any of those things!

I cleaned my face of the few tears which had dropped down my face and extended my wings to their full length." Time to meet some old friends!" I said flying towards the west from where Humphrey was taken.

TIME SKIP & CHANGE OF POV: back with Humphrey after the day!

"hurry up you lazy log of meat! Get to work right now!" shouted the guard spitting on my face as I opened my eyes. From the comer of my eye I saw the three legged pup going out of the cave so I followed without questioning the guard after he opened my bear trap. We were led down a rocky path we which went to a really big mountain which was coved in ice and snow! I didn't know what but I felt like I've been here before but I sure wasn't because I would have remembered the beautiful stone temple near the top of it which was probably made by humans. The temple was truly a magnificent structure! It had different kind of animals like wolfs, tigers, birds and even elephants! Carved upon it's rocky surface. It had eight round huge columns at the entrance and on top of them was this snake shaped figure but it wasn't any normal kind of snake! Where its neck was supposed to be, it spilt into eight smeller necks which went around the big pillars where the head was rested on the ground and their mouths were open and small streams of water come out of them! What surprised me wasn't the design which seemed impossible by wolfs paws, it was their eyes! They had big huge crystal eyes which seemed to follow you wherever you go to!

"move!" said the guard behind me poking my side with a sharp stick." Ouch! That hurts!" I complained walking a little bit faster." So don't stop moving your idiot!" growled the guard poking me again. I kept quiet and just moved on, I didn't need any unwanted attention of I were to escape this place.

As we got closer, I noticed some small animals which were sitting on the walls of the temple! I didn't pay them any attention the first time because I thought they were birds but to my surprise they were small monkeys! You could actually see a lot of them just hanging around with sharp pointy sticks in their hands chomping down on bananas or some orange looking fruit I didn't know of. (A/N: I really don't know their name so help me out on this one, just give a jungle fruit name! :))

"you there! Stop! Who's the new one?" asked a brown furred wolf with a big leaf covering his left eye and an even bigger scar running down his face." He is just a random wolf. One of our scouts found him near the river and brought him in. sir" reported the guard with respect and a bit of fear which was understandable if you looked at the commanding wolf. He had scars all over his body and stains of blood on his fur! Who wouldn't notice the strength of the killer standing before him?

"you idiot! He is not just some random wolf! He is a very important guest! Now get out of my sight before I slit your throat for your ignorant behavior." Said the one eyed wolf with rage.' Wait, I am an important guest? What's going on?' that most definitely caught me off guard! These guys stole me from my home and almost cut off my leg and now they are telling me that I'm their guest? They must've gotten me wrong with somebody or maybe they are just very bad guest keepers!" sir please follow me. our king is awaiting your presence." He said with a calm voice.

"so you were one of them! And here I thought I could trust you!" said the pissed off pup giving me the death glare." Hey! Hold a second, even I don't know what are they saying! I am just as surprised as you are!" I said in my defense." Yeah right, you tell that to your king you bastard!" he said barking at me but was kicked in side by the guard who was escorting us earlier." Shot up mutt! Get moving you have a lot work to do or no food for a month!" barked the guard in response pushing him to move.

"hey! leave him alone! He didn't do anything." I said to the guard which seemed to draw back but only to look at his commander awaiting orders. I too looked at the so called cold hearted commander, telling him with my glare to let go of the pup if they wanted me to cooperate with them. The wolf glared back at me as if he was thinking about it and sighed loudly" fine, soldier let go of the mutt and give yourself and him a week off." He said dismissing them as the furless pup was looking at me with disbelief.' Guess, they don't get many days off in this line of work.' I thought standing by the commander as the two wolf walked down the road.

"are you happy know?" he asked walking to a small hill which had a big cave on the side of it." Yes, I am very grateful for what you did! They both Needed it after what they've been put through." I said choosing my words carefully. He let out a small laugh, raising his eyebrow" yeah, you better be! favors are not somethings easy to ask around here if you haven't noticed." He said still smirking. I nodded in agreement. 'Well, he got that right! Nothing is easy in this bloody place!' I thought as we walked in silence to the mysterious cave.

CHANGE OF POV: Flames POV

I landed on the icy surface feeling my paws tickle from the slight frost on the ground. I saw two white pelted wolfs approached me." who are you and what is your business here?" asked one of the two. I simply shook my wings of the snow covering them and as soon as I did, they bowed their heads down." We are sorry young prince; we didn't recognize you! Shall I bring the news of your arrival to the queen?" said the other guard with a shaking voice." No, thank you but I'd like to see her myself because I have good news of great importance!" I said walking past the two guards towards a small entrance which was covered by leaves." And guys, you don't need to be so formal with me! we are from the same pack! Okie?" I said from over my shoulder before entering the cave. I could see from the corner of my eye, how they wagged their tails with excitement from being called equal to likes of me. I let out a small chuckle before entering the maze which was carved by the servants of Lupa herself within the holy mountain of the guardian angels pack which now days was called "the mountain of souls" because of how close it was to the temple where the river of souls ran through. Actually, it's entrance was at the very top of the mountain but that was not where I was headed right now!

I entered a large hall which was lighten up by bags of fireflies which were trapped inside of tree sap and above the light's you could see these small roads built inside the walls of the hall which the rodents ran through! Well, by rodents I really mean big rats! So big that even a big wolf couldn't fit two in his mouth! so these not so little guys have helped us over the years to keep this place as close as possible to its former glory and I couldn't deny that they were doing a job great at it! They would get rid of all the spider web and dig out holes and air refreshment and new sources of light, they would replace the old dirt with new ones from the surface and let's not forget that their abilities in digging out tunnels for our kind under enemy bases, has gotten us plenty of our victories!

And our other allies were the bats! They were a special breed of bats that were small and black as night itself so you couldn't see them even in night! They patrolled around the mountain and made sure they weren't any surprise attacks around the corner. Some of the rats could also ride them and make an air force army! They're weren't strong but could make a big difference in numbers! Other than defending duty, they were also used as messengers and delivered messages from here to all over Canada! So you could say they were some pretty handy allies to keep around.

As I walked through the long hallway, wolfs stopped what they were doing and said hi! I too stopped and did some small talk with every single one of them. As I was chatting with some old friends, a little girl pup with small pink wings run up to me almost hitting her head on my paw." Young prince! Young prince! Is it true what my mother has told me? have you really found HIM? Have you? Have you?" the young pup asked with excitement. The crowd went silent; you could hear their breathing as they stared at my mouth awaiting to hear the answer they have been all waiting for!

"hey there little missy, do you want to know a little secret?" I said kindly patting the little one's head. She nodded like crazy. I bent down near her ear and whispered" you've got a beautiful butterfly on your ear!" she started spinning around herself trying to see behind her ear which made me laugh." Here let me help!" I said reaching for her ear summoning an alive pink butterfly with my powers. The pup's eyes widened with pure happiness as she went chasing the butterfly, completely forgetting about her previous question. I smiled watching the child play with her mother chasing her so she wouldn't get lost.

It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them about Humphrey but I'd rather to talk about this with HER before anyone else. I slowly reached the higher parts of the mountain. The dens were way at the bottom near a hidden escape route if anything ever happened and the rats lived in the walls but the bats had their own section of caves which were right above us but the upper sections were the real deal!

In the upper sections we had all the important rooms like the armory and healing dens and etc. also the queen's quarters were there as well as my own. ah that reminds me, we probably needed to build one for Humphrey as well but that would come at another time. I walked up to the two big stone craved door in to the belly of the mountain. They had carving of dead souls returning to their bodies and beside them were their families crying from happens for the return of their loved ones as Lupa looked over them with her wings extending over the length of the door. Truly a magnificent piece of art!

I pushed the side of the door open and entered to huge room. On my right was a stone formed bed covered by hey which was really rare and stolen from human farms to make a decent bed and on the left was a small tree which had different animal pelts hanged to its branches. and in the far back of the room was a small opening to the out of cave acting as both a window and a light source for the huge cave.

"Sarah? Are you in here?" I asked looking around. (A/N: boom! You didn't see that coming! Did ya? :)) no response. I sighed closing the door and beginning my journey to the throne room where all the meetings happened. As I got closer to it, I could hear some wolfs whispering about something to each other here and there but I didn't pay it much attention thinking they were talking about some recent rumors or something. The crowd got thicker and thicker as I got closer to the throne room which made me curios to find out what was all the hassle about.

"Excuse me! excuse me! watch out! Wolf with big wings coming through everyone stand back please." I said trying to open a path to the center of all this racket. by the time I reached the front of the crowd I already knew the gist of what was going on! Apparently, one of our scouts had found out Humphrey was wolfnapped and decided to spy one the his wolfnapper which were members of "The Black Army". At the other end of the room was the queen sitting by her special guards listing to him. She was wearing her throne which was made out of olive tree branches. she also had a black bear skin on her back acting as a cape looking like a true goddess which she was, at least in my eyes.

Sarah took a moment to look at me, asking me with her eyes whether or not I wanted to sit at my place beside her but I nodded no and remind between the crowd. She smiled and forced on the rest of the reporting." Is that all?" she asked the scout." No my queen, there is more! After the first night, Humphrey and another pup with a missing leg and close to no fur were escorted outside their cell and towards the "Monkey King's "temple but one brown wolf came along and took Humphrey to the dark king's den after the pup took a beating but Humphrey interfered. After that the pup and guard walked away but he walked beside the other wolf to the den."

"thank you Mark, you are very observant as always and done us a get favor! Please take a few days off to rest and be with your family. You have earned it!" she said dismissing the young scout." And to what reason do we have the pleasure of having you here by our side young prince?" Sarah asked attracting the crowd's attention to me." well, it seems that you already have the news before the messenger came but that is not the only reason I've came here." I said stepping forward towards her." Then tell us, what else could have possibly brought you here away from your holy mission?" she asked without trying to send not too eager.

I turned away from her so I was facing the crowd and coughed a few times to clear my throat." My people, as you already know our fate holder is found which is very good but at the other hand the western pack has accepted two new deltas into their pack and now are stronger than ever! with them training new deltas for them; They already have four newly trained deltas which our fate holder is one of them. We must think of a plan in order to stop them from turning on us like they did before." I said to the crowd. Everyone in the room let a sigh of sadness remembering the hard times we had the first time the dark army attacked us and we weren't even prepared and with the betrayal of one our own they found out where our hideouts were and slaughtered everyone! If it weren't for Lupa's gift, we would've been dead a long time ago!

everyone in the room started to talk to each other about what had happened and what is the plan but ended up just making a lot of Nosie. I saw Sarah raise her lest paw and everyone immediately went quiet and looked at her." My dear fellow wolfs; we have indeed encountered a new threat but not to worry! With the fate holder by our side and Lupa's guidance we will have victory and defeat the black army and the western pack if we have to but until then we need to make preparation so I kindly ask you to leave us so that we can discuss what to do for the future. Thank you that will be all. you may now get back to what you were doing!" she said with a kind and comforting voice. Her face was full of confidence and didn't show the worried side of her to the people around her. How do I know she was worried? Well, let's just say we have been a team even since the first attack and build this base from the start so to me, she was as open as a thing human call book to me!

After the room cleared, Sarah let go of her all no worry confident act and showered me with questions" where have you been all this time? Why didn't you come by and talked to me?! do you even know how worried I was? What happened with Humphrey? Does he know I am alive? Has he turned yet?" did you find them?"" hey! calm down! I will explain everything but first tell me, how have you been doing? Has everything been going smoothly with the pack and all?" I asked inviting her to sit down beside me which she did." Ahh fine but you're not getting away till you answer mine's next!" she said poking my shoulder with her paw a few times. Then she rested her head on her fore arms looking at the walls as if she was trying the remember the last few months" I guess everything's is going pretty well, I mean, we had a few bear attacks but they weren't anything serious, in fact I get this cape from their leader do you like it?" she asked looking at the cape from over her shoulder." Yeah, it really suits you! Deadly but kind and beautiful!" I complemented her." Aww thanks, I thought you lost your sense of sweetness after you left!" she said blushing a little. I shook my head saying no and asked her to continue.

"other than the attacks, there hasn't been any major news really! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You remember my two prime alpha guards Aurum and Argentum? They got married last month and are expecting a pup soon!" she said with excitement and joy. This was truly great news because pups which were born from two guardian angels didn't have the gift and those who were from a normal one and a guardian one were much weaker in many terms compared to the result of two live wolfs so with the attacks and almost all of pack dying once, having an alive gifted pup was amazing!" wow, that's great! I am really happy for them! I will go and congratulate them later." I said smiling.

"enough about me and my boring chores I want to know about you what happened? I want to know everything in full detail!" she said acting like the pup I met on my way which was very adorable but not in a weird way!" Ahh! Fine, let me see where to start from?" I said mostly talking to myself." Strat from the beginning!" she suggested giving me a goofy smile." I will if you don't interrupt me!" I complained frowning at her which only made her smile even more.' God! She is so annoying at times!' I thought rubbing my forehead.

"so this is how it all began …" (A/N: you really didn't think I was going to write all that stuff from his pov, right? :))

"… and after his battle I helped him defeat his dark side and unlocked his powers so he wouldn't get hurt that easily but he still hasn't reached his full potential. One night the pack held a moon light howl and he and his friends got wolfnapped by humans and as planned he was sent here but something unexpected happened! Apparently unlike the last time line, Humphrey and Lilly decided to escape and unfortunately, they did it when they were in the dark army's territory. I wanted to go and retrieve them but Humphrey had made me swear that is ever he and his friends were in danger at the same time, I would go after them first. So in th…"

"wait, exactly how did you end up swearing that?" Sarah asked irrupting me once again." uuhh, it's best you don't know!" I said facing away so that she wouldn't see the guilt in my face." Come on now, tell me what you did." She said demanding the truth as if I was her child or something which I most definitely wasn't." I'm pretty sure I said n…!" my words stopped. She was giving me the puppy dog eyes!" really?! really?! You're giving me the puppy dog eyes and expecting it to work?! No way!" I said staring at her. Then she did what even the toughest of wolfs couldn't bare! The trembling lips! Like if someone gives you the trembling lips and you don't feel a thing then you may as well take over Satan's place in hell!

"Ahh damn it! Fine, I will tell you." I said admitting defeat." I'm waiting!" she said smiling knowing her technique had worked perfectly." Eeh, how to say this...? hum I-I may have a-accidently killed Humphrey's girlfriend." I said lowering my head in shame." YOU DID WHAT?!" she yelled with shock getting a few steps away from me." hey! I said it was on accident but don't worry I used the heavenly soul travel spell on her to bring her back." I defending myself but it just made her angrier." You broke the guardian angel's number one rule of conduct! never bring back a wolf who is not from this pack! Do you even understand what you have done?! You didn't only break one rule but you also used your powers for a western pack wolf! You know we don't help them because they owe us for what he did in the past! why did you do it?" she said sounding really pissed off. I felt something inside me snap and I lost it

"HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT! OK? If it wasn't for your soon to be boyfriend who made me send him to the other world in the first place, I wouldn't have broken anything and would be living my life right here, beside you" I shouted back at her. The expiration on her face went from anger to shock and next thing I know, a paw comes and slams me right in the face." How dare you?! You're a fucking idiot you all are!" she said with tears running down her eyes." Get the hell out of here you bastard!" she shouted at me growling in an aggressive way." Omg! Sarah I'm so sorry! I don't know what took over me! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you like this! I-I'm…" I said trying to take back what I said because It was the right thing to do and also I really didn't mean what I said! Well, maybe a little but that doesn't matter right now.

"Flame just leave! Please, I need some time to myself." She said begging me with her eyes. She didn't sound angry anymore but you could tell how heartbroken she was just by looking at her." Alright, I'll leave but I just wanted to say I'm sorry!" I said before turning around and heading for the door.' Great now I got to messes to fix! Just great!' I thought as I exited the room towards what future held in for me.

A/N: **omg! I can't believe it is finally done! Wow that took a lot time to write which I didn't expect it to! but I made it through after all! Okay so before I tell the grand prize question, I wanted to give a big huge hint that might and might not help at all but don't hold back against thinking outside of the box and of those who aren't but should be in the story!**

 **Now for the question:**

 **Who ate my Flame's cupcake? Hahahah hahahah ha-ha ha hehe just a joke but the real thing is:**

 **who is the dark king ?**

 **Side question: how is the western pack the involved in all this?**

 **I wish all the best of luck and I am off to sleep cuz it's 5:00 am here!**

 **Love out, live one**


	27. Kate's first adventure

A/N: hello! I hope you're having a great day because I sure am (not really: l I wanted to give everyone a little more chance the answer the question so here I am writing this chapter completely from Kate's POV. I may have read some great but sad fanfictions in these days which may have darkened my mind a little but I will try and not let it get into the story and advance the story as usual. also I am still learning how to put more suitable words in the story so don't get angry with me because of how simple my writing is 3

on with the story:

"This is ridiculous! How long are we supposed the sit around here and do nothing?! We should be out there looking for them." Garth said rage-walking back and forth in front of me.

" look, I know how you are feeling, my boyfriend's is out there too! Remember? But we have stay here as we were told to." I said stepping in front of him stopping him at his tracks.

" Oh and exactly who told us to stay put? Your imaginary friend? I'm sorry to tell you this but in case you haven't noticed, we are living in the real world!" he said staring down on me with anger.

" even If we were to leave this den, where would we go look for them? Just walk towards the north and call out their names till we find them?! is that your plan? I don't know if you've noticed but your plan is complete bullshit!" said pushing him back by forcing my paw off his chest.

"well, at least that way, I will be doing something! What have you done for them till now except siting on your ass all day and waiting for the return of someone who doesn't even exist?" he said pushing my paw off his chest glaring ferociously at me.

"oh he is real alright; he is as real as Humphrey's healing powers. You know I'm telling the truth too but you're just too blinded with your ignorance to accept it." I said getting a little pissed off of him for acting like a little pup.

"guys chill!" said our other companion." it's not like we don't want to go after them but I think Kate has a point, apart from what she heard from this invisible friend of hers; we really don't know how far north they are! Even if we were to go after them, there is close to no chance of us finding them! Plus, knowing Lilly, she has probably already thought of a way to escape! Tell me if I'm wrong but she is one heck of smart wolf, isn't she?"

Garth nodded slightly as he seemed to give up on arguing and clamed down. His once blood shot eyes were now replaced with a pair of watery and worried ones from missing his loved one. I too was feeling the pain but I couldn't show it because I was the only one holding the small alliance together and if we were to split up then everything would finish. I turned to face Dakota who was laying in the back of den chewing on some caribou we had caught earlier." Thanks for standing up for me back there." I said sitting down a few feet away from him as Garth left the den murmuring about going out for a walk or something. I really didn't pay attention to what he said.

"hey no problem, I just said what I thought was right and your sister's truly a genius when it comes to battle strategy and survival stuff, isn't she? I mean I've seen her put in use in delta school. I would've never imagined that you could fool the other teams including our own by simply rubbing bear blood in order to mark your area! We all thought it was a part of the bear country when I smelled it." he said finishing what was left of the food.

"yes, she always makes our father very proud with her knowledge of human life or strategies, actually she is sometimes more useful than I am in many ways! I almost feel jealous of her for being so smart!" is said weakly lowering my head with a sheepish smile.

" that's not true! You can do some awesome things as well. For example: you can hunt and fight fearless many predators and you also have the upper hand when it comes to speed and maneuvers! I think you and your sister both have your pros and cons but when you two work together you make up for each other weakness and that's what teamwork is about, isn't it?" Dakota said giving me a warm encouraging smile.

"thanks that really makes me feel good about myself." I said retuning the smile. A moment of silence fell between us. I looked around the small cave trying to think of a subject to talk about but nothing really came to mind.

"so what's your story? How did you meet Humphrey?" Dakota asked with pure curiosity.

That was a question I never thought about simply because Humphrey was a part of my everyday life from the get-go!

FLASH BACK: KATE'S FIRST DAY OUT

I will never forget the first day I left my parents' den! You see, I left the den quite late for my age because of my mother. She was the only capable healer in the pack at the time so I had to become her apprentice in order to take care of any injuries that me or any other pack members could encounter during hunts or patrolling rounds. By the time my training was finished; I was three months of age old .so I was that one pup girl who had no friends and didn't know anything about the western part of jasper at all!

why didn't I mention Lilly as friend you ask? Well, because the simple fact that she is my sister! We were way more close than to simply be called **friends!** We were family! Sure we see each other all the time and we had to be good to one another but that didn't change the fact that we had a strong bound between us and would do anything to protect it even if it meant to take blame for something we didn't do. but on that day, even though I was really hyped about meeting new pups and Lilly did introduce me to some of her friends, I got pretty bored with them only talking about stupid things like 'what kind of pines are the best to comb you fur with or what herbs made your fur smoother and less thick and stuff like that' so without even say a word I stealthily snuck into a bush behind them and left to begin my own adventure.

I didn't really have a pre-picked destination in mind but I always wanted see what was on the north side of Jasper because that part was the only place you couldn't see from the top of the "alpha rock" at my family's den. so I changed directions towards the northern side of the pack. It was in middle of summer at the time and the weather was really hot. On the one hand. I was super thirsty and my fur was all muggy because of the weather but one the other hand, I was too deep into jungle to make my way back to the drinking holes back at the pack because I would take too much time! Time I'd rather spend experiencing how the world around me worked! so I tried to look for signs of water in my surroundings. I didn't find anything in the outer sides of the unknown jungle but I didn't give and crept my way, even further in the unknown jungle as my paws were tickled whenever I stepped on a sharp rock instead of a squishy dead leaf.

After what it seemed an eternity, I managed to hear the hollow sound of a waterfall nearby and was confirmed when the air got cooler and cooler as I got closer to it! I started sprinting towards it with as fast as my paws could carry me, not giving the world around me a second look as the thoughts of relaxing in the cool water and having fun swimming filled my mind. I hadn't really swum in a lake before but knew how to swim because whenever it rained there was this rather deep dent near the land and my mother would take me and Lilly to play. There, she talked some of her friends and we had lots of fun with water battles and other childish acts that were no longer appropriate for my age.

As I got closer, the clearer its voice become. I jumped on top of a small rock to get a better point of view but I wasn't careful enough and mistyped my paw on a pebble which caused me to lose my balance and fall to the ground.

"ouch!"* bang! * "Ahh" I groaned loudly as I rolled my way down into the small pit like glade as my head was hit by a few rocks doing so. "who puts a cliff in a middle of forest?! What is wrong with Lupa these days!" I complained, groaning as I got back on all fours, patting the dirt off my now matted fur.

After I quickly checked my body for any major injuries which thankfully, there weren't any; I walked to the small lake dunked my head into the refreshing water. I drunk a few gulps of water down before I stopped because I heard something move to my right. I trued around towards it but only saw some bushes!' hum strange, I could've sworn I heard something from inside those bushes. Guess, my mind's playing tricks on me.' I thought as I closely studied the bush to see if someone was hiding inside it after all.

Just as I was about to take my eyes off the bush I saw it rustle once again!" Aha! I knew you were hiding in there! Show yourself. Then maybe I won't hurt you." I said out loudly; hoping that they were friendly as well. There was no answer. "hey I am talking to you!" I said in a frustrating tone as I slowly took a step towards the mysterious bush.

"stay away *cough* from *cough* me! go back" said a weak voice from within the bush.

"why? You don't sound like you're okay! You know, I could help you with that if you let me have a look at you! I've learnt a lot of things from my mom and have the basic knowledge on healing an…" I stopped at my tacks when I saw some more rustling in the bush and suddenly, found myself looking at a pair of big blue eyes." Hey there little guy. Why don't you come out and let me have a look at your wounds?" I said kindly like how my mother talked whenever she had to heal other pups. I don't why I used that tone but It felt the right thing to do. Maybe it made them be less worried and not be afraid of her? I had no idea!

Of course he didn't move! He stood there staring at me with his hollow hurt looking eyes. All this got more confusing only in a spilt of a second! I can't exactly remember what happened but in that small amount of time, I saw his eyes change color to pure gold and heard and aggressive growl and the next thing I know, I'm pinned down by him and he is standing on top of me pushing his paw on the soft flesh of my neck.

"I told to stay away! you should have listened." He said pushing his not so weak paw even harder on my throat creating small cuts on my neck.

I struggled against him throwing a few punches at his side but except for throwing up some blood on me, nothing happened. I felt my head get lighter and lighter as the strength in body got weaker and weaker. I tried desperately to push him off me spending the last resources of oxygen in my lungs as I slashed him with all my might but except from moving a few inches he didn't let go of his grip.

'am I truly going to die just when I finally got out of that boring den? Is this my end?' I asked myself as the world around me slowly became darker and darker. I felt my limbs getting numb as if the life within them was slipping lungs were screaming no burning for a breath of fresh air but it couldn't be done. I didn't know why but suddenly I lost the will to fight and closed my eyes accepting my fate, awaiting death itself. Just when I thought I was dead I felt the pressure loosen up and my lungs grasped for air to fill them.

*cough* *cough*" what the hell is *pant**cough*w-wrong with you!?*pant* I was only trying to help!" I said between my breaths. My lungs hurt like hell and I was still shivering from the near death experience but at least I was alive!

After I caught my breath, I took notice of the appearance of my attacker and was shocked by the number of wounds he had! He body was covered with all sorts of cuts and slashes., many of them were infected and some were still bleeding slowly along with the ones I gave him only a few moments ago! He also had a broken knee which caused his left-back leg to twist in a very uncomfortable way. It was unbelievable how he was still able to walk on it and not pass out because of the pain. There were also these two large scars on the upper side of his back which didn't make any sense because I could tell, they were really old and you wouldn't notice them if didn't look directly at him with his greyish fur covering them almost completely.

I felt my alpha pride being scratched from being pinned by such a weak opponent! A good thing my parents weren't here because they would've been disappointed in me because of my poor frailer. The grey furred pup walked a few feet away from me, staring at the sky as he countlessly circled around himself as if he was looking for something in the clear blue sky; I looked at him doing it for a while before my so called apprentice healer instincts kicked in!" hey, you need to come with me to the western pack right now! I can have my mother to take a look at you and help you heal before you die from those words." I said rushing to his side.

He didn't say anything and continued what he was doing as if I didn't exist in his eyes nor his mind.' That's it! I already had enough of this. I'm not going to just stand and let him act like a complete idiot after what he did! He was going to come with me one way or another' I thought; I was determined to bring him back to pack with me.

"hey you! You're coming with me even if you don't like it." I said stepping in front of him stopping him at his tracks.

"wait, did you say you're from the western pack of jasper?" he asked. all of a sudden all the aggressiveness and anger he had disappeared into thin air! as if he wasn't the one trying to kill me only a moment ago! 

"yes, I am the eldest daughter of Winston the wise of jasper park and the next in line the become the pack's leader." I said proudly puffing out my shoulders with pride. Well, with what pride I had left after THAT humiliating incident!

all the tiredness and pain in his eyes disappeared and a peaceful smile crept its way through his mouth along with some blood. I saw him struggle stand up as he coughed and threw up some more nasty looking blood on the ground." Great. *cough* now I'll I have to do is wait.*cough*" he muttered and fell down.

" hey I don't think you know you are saying! Like hello! You are hurt and bleeding, you need medicine and someone to take care of you like right now!" I said trying to knock some since into his thick skull but it didn't seem to work.

He looked at me weirdly as if I just said the most confusing words in the world! He tilted his head for a moment frowning as he looked at different things like I wasn't there." What is this?1 I'm feeling kinda dizzy wwhoooa!" he said as his head began to randomly spin around himself before dropping onto the ground, probably due to the huge lack of blood he had wherever he got those wounds from.

I sighed loudly as I walked over to his now unconscious body. I didn't notice at first but he looked really cute when he slept'. the scene of him snoring and drooling on the grass made me giggle lightly as I inspected his body for any more broken limbs or fractures. It was really impressive for anyone to smile in their sleep when they half way bleeding to their death but he was just laying there smiling sillily without a care in the world.

apart from his broken leg/ knee to be exact, he also had two broken ribs too but fortunately is wasn't something serious and would heal perfectly on its own." hum… what do I need to stable right now?" I asked myself thinking about all the things I've learnt from my mother in the past months. Suddenly, I knew what to do! "right! I have to make a splint for his knee! So I need two pieces of bark, a few straps of vines and some clean leaves plus water to wash off his wounds." I said mentally taking note from myself.

Luckily the small pit looking plain, had everything I needed as I gathered all of them one by one. I sorted everything beside him in an organized order and began my work. I put one of the two pieces of bark beside his leg and gently lifted his leg trying not to cause him anymore pain but his face twitched in pain doing so. I uncontrollably bite my lip as I proceeded to move slower than before.

After I finished, I mixed up some herbs which I knew helped ease his pain and stop any infections in the area. I softly rubbed some of the mixture on his wounds being careful not to put any direct pressure on his broken bones and then I put the other half on top of it to create him a simple cast so that his bones would fix properly.

After that I had to secure the barks in place so his bones would heal properly. I used some thick vines and wrapped them around his cast and finally tied it up with a strong yet simple knot I learnt from my mother." Phew! That took the hell out of me. well, at least I finished healing my first wound successfully! Now for the others." I said clearing the sweat which had formed on top of my forehead with the back of my paw.

The rest of his wounds were minor one's but they still took a long while to clean and clear out all the infection. It surprised me how was he even able to walk with all that disgusting liquid running through his body. I knew some of our strongest alpha wolfs who couldn't even bare half of his pain but yet he still continued his journey regardless of his wounds.' I wonder who is he waiting for? He said he now just had to wait for them to arrive but exactly who are/ is them?' I thought as I proceeded to wash my bloody paws in the body froze in place as a thought ran through my head.' What if he is an enemy spy? Maybe he is waiting for his pack to come and march on our territory right now!' I thought with fear looking back at the pup fearing that he may attack me from behind but he was sleeping as lightly as he was a moment ago not even moved an inch.

'maybe I'm taking this too seriously, I mean he couldn't be a spy, could he? and even if he was to begin with, why did he have so many wounds on his body? his pack _if he had any! _ wouldn't beat him like this, would they?' I thought feeling sorry for the lone pup. I gazed at him a few more seconds before I closed my eyes groaning loudly" gahh! Why is all this so confusing?! What should I do? I absolutely got no idea!" I shouted making all the birds around me fly away from the trees.

"damn it!" I muttered, hitting the dirt beneath my paw." Guess there is no way to tell until he wakes up. That reminds me I should probably go and find some food for when he does wake up. He has to be hungry with all the blood he's lost. With that being said, I slowly dragged him in to the side of cave which had a not too deep abut quite wide opening. I also placed a few big leaves to cover him as I began to climb out of the hole.

By the time I finally reached the top of pit I noticed it was almost sunset! 'Time sure flies when you saving people's lives.' I thought as I started rushing home. When I reached the pack grounds it was almost denier times and the I could see the hunting groups bringing back some delicious caribou. I quickly ran up the rocky way which led to the head alpha's den and saw everyone sitting there waiting for me.

"oh hi mom! Hi dad! Strange to see you two back this early! Is everything fine?" I said with nervous smile because they weren't looking happy. I speared Lilly a glance, asking her with my eyes "how bad?"

she quietly mouthed the words" you're in BIG trouble." frowning The smile one my face disappeared as I gulped down my saliva a few times with my throat suddenly feeling dry as a desert.

"Kate! Why are you so late!? I was worried sick about you! young lady, you are grounded for a whole week!" Eve shouted on top of her lungs.

Everyone in the room stared at her with their eyes shut, grinding their teeth with their ears hurting from all the loud shouting. I was the first to break free from under mom's trance." But mom! I didn't do anything wrong. I just lost the flow of time because I was exploring the northern forests and the trees cut me off from being able to see the sky! It they didn't I would've been back home hours ago!" replied defending myself.

"honey, can you please let me take care of this?" Winston asked, padding her back trying to calm her down.

"yes, you can do as you wish." Said a now clam Eve with a smile.' Yup that's right, switch to your happy side.' I thought as I began to gain a little hope that I might just get out of this without any trouble because dad always goes easy on us as long as we don't break any major rules or traditions of that sort.

Winston looked back at me signaling me to come forward. I did." Kate I am very disappointed in you for breaking our home's rules." He said in his usual calm and leader like voice. My ears flattened as I sat down with my head hanging." But I think being grounded for a week is not the proper punishment for you." He continued. I raised my head with interest want to hear more." What I think you need is observation! So I am assigning Lilly to shadow you for a month's time and be a both good sister and learn the ways of an alpha! Other than that this activity will give you two some experience of how to take care of each other seeing that Lilly also failed her assignment today." He said looking at Lilly who opened her mouth to complain but closed it slowly not wanting to make the matters worse." Okay then, Now I'm going to go and bring us our food and I expect you two to behave while I am gone. Your mother has already had enough stress today dealing with some of our best scouts who got snapped at while they were patrolling to northern borders." He said walking towards the exit of the den.

"dad wait! What exactly happened at the northern borders?" I asked wanting to know if it was related to the grey pup I encountered earlier.

" Gaining interest in the packs events I see. Well, it good that your doing so but I rather you asked another time. Anyways, from the reports it seems that three black coated wolfs appeared out of the blue and rudely demanded permission into our pack in order to search for a pup who they referred to as a "greyish bloody mutt". Knowing how hotheaded our scouts are, they didn't take the intruders' way of talking to their liking and started out a fight, after they faced shoved to the ground by the intruders, they simply left saying that they were going to the east to try their luck with them." He explained.

My eyes fell to the ground thinking about the pup I met today.' So they were after **him** after all. Just who is he to have such skilled hunters on his tail?' I thought. I think he saw my frustration in my face." Hey don't worry too much about it. I'm sure they will be back on they paw in no time! They're not push overs you know! the intruders were hurt as well. Now be good to your mother and sister while I'm out." He said with soft voice patting my head, making a mess of my hair.

I nodded and gave him a smile as I playfully pushed his paw away and watched him leave to give every wolfs share of the food to them.

my mother went and laid in the back of den closing her eyes to get some rest. I didn't notice Lilly sneak beside me until she gently bites my ear pulling me with her." Ouch! What are you doing?" I said trying to pull my ear out of her mouth.

"you ant me talksh right novw!" she sides still biting on my ear. I had no choice but to follow her as we went outside of the den so our mother couldn't hear us.

She let go of my ear and sit down crossing her arms." What?" I said rubbing my ear to get rid of the stinging feeling.

"where did you ran off to out so suddenly? Weren't you supposed to hang out with me and my friends?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"oh yeah! I would love to waste my times talking about which tree pines make you smell better for I all I care I could smell like mud and blood and still kick ass rather than smell like flowers and hide when in danger!" I said puffing some of the fur out which had covered my sight out of the way. She gritted her teeth giving me a death glare." Sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" I said quickly apologizing. I knew I hit a soft spot and it wasn't right to mock wolfs just because they are interested in something you're not.

"apology accepted." She said nodding her head." Anyways, really where did you ran off to?" she asked slightly tilting her head.

"sorry but I can't tell you." I said flatting my ears a little.

"why not?" she asked now sounding eager to find out.

"ugh because it's a secret between me and some else." I said sweating all of sudden.

"and who is the special someone hum?" she asked staring into my eyes.

"oh he's no one special. I assure you!" I said trying to divert my looks from her eyes.

"so it's a He. Eh?" she said smirking because of my mistake. I mentally slapped my forehead for my slipping tongue.

"look you can't tell mom about this! Ok?" I said getting more frustrated with each passing moment. I wasn't worried about myself in fact quite the opposite! My worries were for him because if you ran away from wherever you live looking like you barley survived a thunder storm with rocks raining instead of rain drops and have a fully grown group of alphas hot on your tail, then you better have a pretty damn good reason for doing so! If not, then you have definitely lost it! that very reason was only thing keeping me from telling mom and dad about him.

"why not? hold a second here. He's the pup those wolves were looking for isn't he?" she said in a rather loud voice.

"*shshh*! You can't tell anyone about him alright?" I said putting a paw on her mouth, causing her to shut up. I got give to it to her, she may be a tiny omega but what she lacked in physical skills, she had double of the amount in her head! She was one heck of smart wolf you may say, may be even smarter than any pup the pack has seen to this day.

She struggled against my paw for a moment but calmed down after a few seconds and motioned me to remove my paw which I did.

"fine, but why are you hiding him? isn't he a runaway? You know his parents are probably worried sick right now!" she asked.

He is but I don't think anyone is going to worry about him anymore." I said with a sad tone.

"and why is that?" she asked with a low voice.

"trust me, where he comes from there aren't any survivors at least not anymore. Not with wounds of those kind at least! It's already a miracle he made it out a live in one piece." I said staring in her eyes.

I saw a few drops of tears run down her face. being weak against death, was another soft spot Lilly had even though nobody else knew, she cried for a whole month when grandma Sasha passed away of old age. And now, even though she hasn't even seen the pup she felt bad for him.

She gasped silently, her paw covering her mouth." Really?! Poor guy must've been through a lot. I think we should help him!" She said with a determined face.

"true, true, I've already patched him up with some first aid I knew but I don't think it will be enough. We have to bring him here so mom can have a look at him."

"so let's go get him right now the sooner the better! Right?" she said sounding irritated.

"wrong! His body is too weak to be able to endure the pain of the transformation for now, plus, I want to know what's his background story before bringing a complete stranger into our pack."

"Ahh typical alphas! How could possibly think of rules when someone life is in danger? Would you wait and ask about my life if it was in his place? I don't think so, It shouldn't be different with anyone else either." She said looking away from in disgust.

Now I really felt bad. I was just doing what I was taught is right; there was no need for her to get all moody with me." look let's be honest here, you are not that pup and are my sister; there isn't a thing in the world I wouldn't do to see you happy so as you wish I won't force the questions out of him but even though I promised not to cause him pain, he is still unmovable at the moment. "I said sighing with a sad smile; giving up getting passed her weird logic.

"hey thanks for agreeing with me on this. I appreciate it." She said happily.

" yeah no problem." I said still a bit upset from her always getting her way with everything" I hope you understand why I have to go see him tomorrow ALONE!" I said emphasizing the last word.

"yeah totally, just make sure you do whatever you can for him and don't hesitate to ask for my help if you need it." She said giving me an encouraging smile.

"thanks, I appreciate it. Now, let's go back before dad comes and wonders what we are talking about." I said going back inside and she followed.

Not so long after our chat, Winston came back with a big juicy looking caribou in his jaws. I heard my stomach grumble loudly waking up my mother. I felt my cheeks blushing like crazy with embracement." Kate dear, eat some more food before you go outside next time! I thought there was an earthquake in here" She said laughing. Lilly soon joined her laugh making me blush even more. Well, it exactly wasn't that I haven't eaten anything, it was because of the fact that without counting tonight, it was the third time I ate actual meat not just milk and bones or some of those horrible tasting bitter berries, due to my young age; those were the only things I could eat for quite some time.

I also joined their laugh after I heard my father chuckle as he dragged the dinner into the den." ok now, everyone gather up to eat while it's still fresh; before the meat gets hard on the bones." Winston said ripping of two of the legs and giving Lilly and I one each.

"thank you!" we both said in unison as we began biting in the delicious meat.

"Kate what's wrong? Why are you not eating? Is something wrong with your food?" Eve asked pointing to the half-eaten leg in front of me." oh no, I am just thinking of taking a diet or something! I'm getting somewhat out of shape these days." I said pushing the half eaten leg to the side; cleaning my muzzle of the blood as I gave Lilly a short glare.

"well, that's fine you can eat it tomorrow if you want." She said continuing to eat.

"I'm not hungry either!" lily said pushing her food aside as well." I don't want to fall behind Kate now, do I?" she said giving me a challenging look but when nobody was looking she winked at me showing me that she was aware of what I had in plane.

I nodded smiling back as we cleaned our faces and went to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK: back to the present with Kate

" hellooo?! Earth to Kate?!" a familiar voice asked. I snapped out of my flashback back into reality and saw a black colored paw moving in front of my face. I pulled my head away from it and looked at the wolf who the paw belonged to, Dakota!

" whhaa?oh, I'm sorry I must've zoned out. What were you saying?" I said blinking a few times trying to recall what was the topic we were talking about.

"yeah, you can say that again! that was one heck of zone out you had there; it was like you completely left your body or something." He said laughing.

Even though I couldn't understand what was so funny to him but I laughed along with him till our laughs slowly turned to giggle and then there was silence.

Sooo, Anyways I asked you how did you and Humphrey mee...!" he was interrupted by a howl. It wasn't the best howl I had heard but I was one I would recognize anywhere with me being the who taught him that kind of howl! A cry for help!

"Garth!" we both said in union as we sprinted towards the direction the sound was coming from.

A/N: hahahah! * evil laugh* a deadly cliff hanger for my lovely reader :) to tell you truth I thought about writing about Kate and Humphrey pup versions a little more but decided to do that later instead. Anyhow you can still give your guess about the dark king for the question asked in the previous chapter and don't hold back cuz if nothing major happens the next chapter will be up in a week's time and if I upload it then your answers will be worthless so even if you have the wildest guess say it in the review section or just pm me your answer because maybe just maybe, it will be the correct answer and you will win the prize!

Almost forgot about the random facts section but I got a new one for you! Enjoy.

Sarah's eye color may change during the story depending on how I imagine her the most or the one you like the most( may put it up for a vote later in the story)

so the fur color is going to stay the same but I am thinking maybe:

A: she could have green eye color  
B: pink or dark purple eye color( a bit more shiner than Lilly's)  
C: gave her the same color as Humphrey for better (maybe) shipping in future :p hehe hehe( just maybe less than 50% chance of this ever happening!)

Tell me what you think either by leaving a review or by sending me a massage

And as always have a great day and check out my profile where I have inputted my special Instagram account link!

Peace in, love out 


	28. Two Fateholders adventure!

**A/N: Hello everyone, well the good news is I passed all my exams mostly with awesome grades thank to all the studying I had but the bad news is I completely lost my way with words in this story. Honestly for once, I wanted to get a 100% in English so I went and glued my eyes to almost every book I found thus I picked up a few ideas for how to write somewhat differently compared to the old chapters; like I now plan on to completely write from third pov and use first person pov less because now I know how irritating and silly it looks when almost every sentence starts like: *I was this* , *I am and* etc. and another big change is that from now on I tend to drag conversations between characters more often unlike the time I wrote everything pretty mush straightforward. Now please understand that this is all new to me so don't except it to be perfect and if you see a major problem with the way I am using these words or have any suggestions regardless of how small it may be, please do contact me with either a pm or simply by posting a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Side note: if I see you prefer the old method of writing in will switch but will use different POVs more often**

 **On with the story:**

"Are we there yet?" Humphrey whined as he dragged his legs across the rocky ground of the cave. They have been walking for what seemed like days but in fact it's been only a few hours had passed since they entered the hill which turned to be one long tunnel to Lupa knows where. Ace sighed" for the one hundredth time, we aren't not there yet! Now stop acting like cry puppy and follow me." he said as he narrowed his eyes to see better in the dark. Even though he knew this path like the back of his paw, it never hurt to be too careful. One time when he was coming back from the construction site to report to his boss; he was attacked by a long black snake with really big fangs! He hadn't told anyone but he almost wet himself when he felt the snake wrap itself around his legs. Oh did he mention it was a venomous snake?

Ace waved his paw in front of him shaking those disturbing thoughts away; even thought that was a long time ago, he still shivered whenever he remembered that incident." Hey! I'm talking to you." Humphrey said loudly, causing Ace's s train of thoughts to be stopped." W-what?" he asked blinking as he turned to face the grey wolf." I said what is that?" Humphrey asked pointing to the nearby wall with his nose. Ace traced his eyes and found out what he was pointing to." ah, I didn't think you would notice that! usually first timer is too scared of the dark and sorts to bother looking into the shadows. That my furry friend is the great story of the fate holder." Ace smiled as he looked at the image covered and painted into the very walls of the cave but claws of his ancestors.

Humphrey was surprised to say the least, he remembered Flame mentioning something about this "fate holder" a few times; said he was the one but Humphrey couldn't get how that was even possible! He was just, well, he was himself; an omega for most of his life and now part delta! Nothing more nothing less. He didn't even know what being this fate holder meant but he was sure it was something very important and he was determined to find out more about it." Hey I have an offer for you." Humphrey said ignoring the pain in his paws." fine, let's hear it." Ace said still staring at the painting which showed a grey furred wolf very similar to Humphrey's but unlike Humphrey he had a pair of black wings growing out of his back. He also had this aura around him that when you looked at him, you would get this little feeling of calmness in your stomach as if no matter what kind of trouble you got yourself into, everything was going to be okay if he was near. It helped Ace a lot with losing his fear of darkness when he first explored these tunnels.

"tell me the story of this guy while we take a break." He said pointing to the painting with his paw" And I promise to stop complaining till we reach our destination." Humphrey smiled hoping that he would accept because he really couldn't walk any further if they didn't take a break first. Ace changed his look towards him and sighed seeing the wolf's trembling swollen legs." I can't really refuse now, can I? you barely standing on your feet anyways. sit down because it's ganna be a long one." Humphrey nodded letting go of himself falling onto the ground panting.

Ace chuckled at scene before him as he too sat down and started the story.

"long before the creation of beings we call "human"; Was an era where animals ruled this land and had godlike powers. Like they could control the earth and skies and bend them to their needs and they all lived in peace, well almost in peace. Lupa the goddess of wolves was one of the …." Humphrey stopped his train of words." Wait, are you saying that THE Lupa like the one everyone uses her name to show they are telling the truth, actually exists?" he said with a look of shock on his face. Ace nodded and continued; leaving Humphrey is state of both fear and amazement. He was amazed because well, it's not every day that you learn the one wolf you swear upon wanting to show your either worthy or telling the truth, actually lives and is not a made up by some group of crazy wolves or something. He was also sacred because he really didn't use her name for the right reasons to begin with! Humphrey began to sweat as he remembered all the bad things he did. Like the one time he ate a full caribou back when he was still living with Winston and Eve and blamed it on Kate and Lilly or the one time he literally drove a log sled into Shakey's den and getting away with by swearing to Lupa that he didn't know anything about it. Oh did I mention they time he almost accidently set the forest on fire?

"Oh FOR THE LOVE OF Lupa are you even listing to me?" ace suddenly yelled causing the cave to shake lightly which made a few stones to drop from the ceiling and One of them fell on top of Humphrey's head, snapping the poor sweating hemi-delta in heart out of his thoughts." Ouch! That hurt!" Humphrey whined rubbing the top of his head. Ace rolled his eyes as he mumbled under his breath" omegas" before continuing" as I was saying, Lupa was the goddess of wolves but even though all wolves obeyed her every command, it didn't mean the wolves were untied! Therefore, every one hundred year or so a war ran loose in the heart of Lupa's domain which these days is renamed as "Canada". Lupa's patience grew thin with each passing war. The kind goddess couldn't stand seeing her loved ones tore each other limb to limb just for sake of some food and territory so she gathered the best of the best to compete in a trial, a contest to see who really is the best and the winner would get Lupa's blessing for all eternity and the same went for all those came for his bloodline but as all knew there is always a catch! Lupa knew that it would be only a matter of time before the other pack grew a grudge against the winner's so she relocated them in a secret location that even the ones with the keenest of sight couldn't find them. The only way any mortal could see them was either by Lupa's will or her champion's.

From all kind and sizes Lupa only chose 12 wolves she thought they were up for the test and their contest began. The details of it never leaked to the outer world but there are rumors saying that they had to do the impossible! Such as swimming among tidal waves, climbing unclimbed mountains and surviving the earth's coldest and hottest weather for weeks. In the end, only two stood tall amongst others. They were equal to one another in every single way. From their skills in fighting to their speed in running, even the number of log squats they could do were the same! One of them was one the of two sons of the all mighty alpha of the west, Dean and the other wolf was strangely a nobody! No one knew where he was from nor did they know what his name was and rumors has it that even he didn't know anything about himself thus the wolves made a name for him! Homefree; signifying one who has no home and is free from all binds of mortality.

Even though both Dean and Homefree were suitable and powerful leaders, there was but one empty place and for that matter a second competition began only this time it was a simple fight with a simple rule, fight till one of them was dead!" Humphrey gulped. The cave's atmosphere suddenly became dull to his eyes. His throat became dry. 'Why couldn't he remember any of this happening? If he and I are really the same person then obviously there must be something, anything that I can relate to but whenever I try to think about it; I end up with a bad headache.' Humphrey looked at the sketch on the wall with a frustrated look. Luckily due to the darkness of their surroundings, Ace didn't notice it.' Who really am I?' Humphrey thought." Come. There are things that even I can't explain. It's easier to show." Ace said calmly as he started walking the narrow path once again.

Humphrey groaned as he stood up after his short break. His legs still felt a bit numb but most of pain was gone. He didn't want to follow him, his mind was screaming for him to turn back run at top of his lungs and try to escape and find Lilly so they could get the hell out of this place! His chances of success were even higher if the guards were on a lunch break or something but he doubted if he could find his way back since he didn't exactly know where he was. Plus, if he ran, what would become of that three legged pup he protected? His heart was too kind to abandon the stray pup even though he only knew for a day or so. Humphrey sighed burying his desires as he jogged a little to catch up to the one eyed story teller.

Humphrey didn't with where his step and lost balance hitting Ace's behind." Watch your step! You blind or something?!" Ace growled; his eyes were filled with bloodlust." Humphrey gulped as he apologized. He had never felt a bloodlust this strong it basically made his eyes burn just from looking at them." Sorry, I really can't see where I'm going in this hell of darkness." Humphrey said trying to find Ace's face. the now calm wolf sighed as he lifted his head towards the celling and let out a short howl. It had three notes; the staring one was long and loud and the middle one was like a short whistle and the last one was a long hollow note. Just when he finished his howl a dozens of little sparkling lights formed on the walls, lighting up the cave so hard that Humphrey had to close his eyes for a minute or so. When he finally opened them, he was simply amazed by the sight before him.

There were tons and by tons, I mean tons of little fire crackers trapped in small baskets of leaves which for hanging off walls. The leaves were stuck to the wall by some tree sap and there was a big pile of fresh food near every leaf so the insects didn't die from hunger and all of their disposal was taken away by the two small strings of water the followed under them, throughout the tunnel. Humphrey really liked to thank the person who thought of this system because it was simply magnificent.' Hey I may not be as smart as Lilly but I know smarts when I sees smarts. Wait, does that even make sense?' Humphrey thoughts were distracted as a bit of drool fell down from his face while he was in shock.

"you mean to tell me that you could have done that and we were walking all this time in darkness!? "Humphrey said with an annoyed look." Yea but I didn't brother because I just knew the way by heart." Ace shrugged as he began walking towards one of the many painted walls in the cave." Unbelievable." Humphrey huffed as he unwillingly followed.

We came to a stop near another painted picture. This one was showing a black- reddish wolf. He was pretty big with a lot muscles on his body. His mane was dirty with stings of blood left and right on his fur but the scariest thing about him wasn't his big structure nor was the fact that he was soaked in blood; it was his eyes! The wolf's eyes were breathtaking! Not because they were beautiful, no, not that; it was the outstanding amount of knowledge you felt when you were looking into them plus they had flames in them which made them scarier. The essence of fear and despair was flowing over his fur like a cloak. It worst of all was his smile. It was like he knew of all your weak spots and at exact moment of your death. Just when Humphrey thought of this he felt something very cold brush against the back of his neck but when he turned around but saw nothing.' That painting is giving me the creeps!' Humphrey thought as he shivered in fear, causing his fur to stand up and making him look like a puffy fur ball.

Humphrey patted his fur down and looked back at Ace and found the wolf looking at everything except the picture. Who could blame him?! even now that Humphrey knew the fate holder AKA him/ Homefree had fought this guy, his fur still got all freaky when around him. it was impressive by its own that he hadn't pissed himself yet." S-so I take it that he is the other c-champion, right?" Humphrey stuttered try to lighten up the atmosphere. As if it wasn't bright as daylight in here already. Humphrey rolled his eyes at the thought. Ace slightly nodded still avoiding the picture by any means necessary." Come on, there is nothing I want to hear about this guy anyways." I said walked passed him and for the first time that day, I was the one leading.

We walked for a while, moving pass the other contestants only sharing them a small glance and the little explanation Ace gave before going to the next one. We moved like this for a while before reaching a different picture. this one didn't show any wolves nor did it show the land; well, it did kind of. In front of the duo was a big plain of grass with a few trees' here and there. In the middle of the plain was a big circle cleared of grass forming somewhat of an arena where the fight would take place. As Humphrey was observing the battle scene he noticed the picture began to move and steer as the dried drops of paint turned wet again moving all over the wall!

Humphrey's eyes widened as he saw small bits of white move across the blue as if they were clouds moving in the sky and a small yellowish drop went from the corner of the picture to the middle symbolizing the sun. the figures came to existence from under all the brown and green paints that represented the grass and soil. one was a grey wolf with wings and on the other side was a black reddish wolf emerging from the shadows.' What's this feeling I have deep inside? I feel like it is pulling me inside the painting!' Humphrey thought as he unconscious step by step got closer to the wall, as if he was put under a trance. He looked to the side only to find Ace staring blankly at the wall not even breathing! As if time itself had stopped!' what the hell?! Why can't I stop?' he thought, struggling to gain control of his body but It was pointless!

Humphrey closed his eyes waiting to be crushed into the wall of paint but it never came! Instead he felt the soft touch of a warm breeze on his cheeks. His eyes shot open and looked around; to say he was shocked by the sight was an understatement; he had actually entered the painting! He saw himself surrounded by grass just like the painting and saw a cleared out ground not so far from where he stood. He also saw the two wolves from the painting. Unlike the ones in the painting, they were HUGE! Like really big! They were at least twice as big as Dakota was! Humphrey hid behind the tall grass being careful to not be in front of the wind so they couldn't pick up his scent.' Boy those stealth lessons from Kate sure came in handy!' Humphrey thought noting to himself to thank Kate if he saw her again; no, scratch that, WHEN he sees her again because he will no matter what. He has to otherwise he would never forgive himself for not being there for her and let's not forget about Lilly; Humphrey still had to go back and find her and make sure his girlfriend's sister was safe. Humphrey blushed realizing he had called Kate his girlfriend for the first time after they told about their feelings to each other; it seemed like she made all of his worries go away and make him feel happy. Kate simply had that effect on him no matter how hurt he was because Kate was the one wolf that was there for him from the beginning; when he was all alone, she was there for him so there was absolutely no way he would not be there for her.

The winged wolf talked causing Humphrey to snap out of his thoughts and listen." Brother, I still don't understand your ignorance. Why do you wish to battle when the outcome is so obvious? You can't win against I, the champion of Lupa and the holder of these wing's power, no matter how powerful you are you are still bound by fate and fate is I's domain." Homefree said with a calm and confident look on his face as he flapped his wings a little causing a small sand storm to appear in the distance." Indeed, you are all that you have said but it is unwise to underestimate your opponent even by little, my dear friend because I also have some tricks up my sleeves." The black-red wolf said with a cracked voice as if he hadn't drunk any water in months!

'damn, since when am I the all high acting wolf? I hated proving others that I am better than them even if it's about something small like: "who can eat the most number of berries without puking?" or "who is better at log sledding?" that just wasn't me. now that I think of it, the only wolf I did try to impress was Kate but she really wasn't a type of girl to care about appearance and such; not that I'm bad looking or anything! it's just…* Augh* forget it!'

Right then, a huge lighting formed in the clear sky sending gusts of wind flinging to their faces. Homefree and Dean started running towards each other; digging their claws into the ground to get more speed. In a blink of an eye, they slash at one another withdrawing only to attack again without taking a breath. Humphrey struggled to keep up with their speed. even with him focusing his eyes out, he could only see glimpses of them every now and then. Those two were literally invisible for him! a thunder storm broke loose and lighting lighted up the sky every time when one hit the other making the sun want to disappear in shame for having so little light to offer.

Humphrey felt a surge of energy run through his body as his muscles starched to their limit to adjust to the new speed his heart was working with. His heart grew stronger and pumped faster sending the red-colored valuable liquid through his body with unbelievable speed. Humphrey felt a light pain in his head. his brain was working faster than ever! Processing large amounts of information with ease but that wasn't all that changed! His eyes started to change color and turned into a golden color while his fangs grew sharper and larger, becoming more like a saber cat's. his un-kept and rough fur became soft and silken but somehow it didn't fell loose on his side instead it stood near his body causing his newly grown muscles to become more noticeable than before.

"what the hell is happening to my body?!" Humphrey said checking himself out with horror. He hadn't noticed but he actually yelled his sentence causing the two champions' to stop in mid-air staring at him as they blindly hit each other's face, throwing them away. Dean simply got up panting heavily as he looked at me while Homefree coughed up some blood as he used his wings to push himself up." Wow. Wow, wow… looks like we have a mortal guest here." The dark wolf said with a scary smile clearly showing his sharp teeth.

Homefree walked a few steps closer" your eyes are getting rusty pal; would you look at that; he's no ordinary mortal Dean. I think, he's one of us!" he said as he shook the dirt off his body.

"but how could this be? I thought we were the last of our kind." He asked keeping his eyes pinpointed on me.

"so did I but look at him, the eyes, the fact that he survived all the way to here, bloody hell he even has the teeth! What more do you need?"

"I don't know, maybe he's just born like this or he could also be an actual saber! I mean who knows maybe he's just really different from them." He suggested trying to avoid in unavoidable.

Humphrey saw Homefree giving the *oh really? * look to Dean and decided to step in." ah guys, I'm her…" but he was interrupted.

"it talked!" Dean said pointing his paw at him.

"well of course HE did! He's still a living thing you know! I truly don't understand what gotten in to you lately. You seem to have lost you sense of reason my friend." Homefree said face palming for a second and then he turned towards the golden eyed stranger." You did speak back there, right?" he asked frowning.

'why am I the only one who gets in supernatural trouble all the time, huh? Why can't I live a calm happy life with my girlfriend, brother and parents and not be dragged into a tunnel with a half blind wolf in a place where they steal wolves and make them their slaves! And now I don't even know where I am! watching some black wolf who I don't know and my probably future or past self-arguing over whether or not am I am wolf or a saber cat! At times like these, I got to say life is just stupid, yup! plain stupidity is in the air!' Humphrey thought getting pissed off by every passing second. He nodded. "yeah, of course I can talk and you with the squeaky stop calling me it! My name's Humphrey. Now can someone tell me where am I?"

"sure but first tell me how did you manage to get here. This place was supposed to be a secret! Not a soul should be aware of this place." The black wolf said with his cracking voice and Homefree nodded conforming.

"oh, you sure about that because I just happen to walk straight to this place from …t-the..." Humphrey smile disappeared, noticing they would never believe him." well, to tell you the truth; I don't know if you think I'm a mad wolf or something but I came from *the other side*." He finished frowning, realizing how ridicules he sounded.

"excuse me, the other what? What do you exactly mean by the other side? As in what? across the mountains or something?" Homefree asked rising his eyebrow.

Humphrey sighed" look I know this sounds stupid but I came here when looking at a painting of you two fighting in some cave near this old temple. I don't what happened, one moment I was fine but next second, I suddenly couldn't control my body and started walking towards this painting of you guys fighting in this plain and I somehow arrived here."

"Right… you sure you didn't hit you head on a tree or something? Because you sure sound crazy uuh... what was your name again? was it hummy? Or was it humphy" Dean snickered obviously making fun of the saber-wolf.

"neither! it's Humphrey." Humphrey growled, staring daggers at him. no one gets to call him with his nickname, only Kate did! He didn't know how but this guy was unknowingly crossing every single red line he never knew he had and it was pissing him off so bad! he wanted to smug that smile off his stupid face so bad that it made him snap." And I didn't hit my head anywhere but if you don't stop teasing me, your face will hit the ground and not in a good way, **Body**!" he growled spitting at the end because he still wasn't used to his new teeth.

"oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Are you ganna Bite me with your little bunny teeth? Or are you going to stare me to death with your shiny eyes? * hahahahaha* you really need to learn who to threaten and who to not Humphry!" Dean said as he began circling Humphrey." You'll drop dead before you even have a chance to lift a claw on me!"

Humphrey stared at Dean as he kept circling him stopping every now and then to look at him in the eyes. Dean's eyes weren't the same as before. They had changed like Humphrey's. except his weren't gold! It was like he had fire run through his eyes and in its flames he saw souls of fallen wolves being burnt and tortured. Humphrey could've sworn he heard their screams of agony as they were torn apart over and over again.

Humphrey gulped as cold sweat ran down his chin." W-what the hell are you? Are you the Devil?" he asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"I'm afraid not, Lupa's royal servant and the gate keeper of hell, the demotic Dean at your service." He said grinning as he slightly bowed his head. From the corner of his eye, Humphrey saw the winged wolf roll his eyes as he muttered "humph! showoff."

"wow a guard mutt! What an amazing title you have, hell's watch dog! Ha-ha" Humphrey let out a nervous laugh, trying to keep up his composure.

"why you little …" Dean growled furiously getting ready to charge at me. there were flames burning turned to black colored flames, giving him a more scared look than before.' Oh shit! His eyes are giving me the creeps.' Humphrey thought as he too got in an offensive position because after all Kate once told him that the best defense is offence.

Just when they were about to clash into each other, Homefree let out a sad and angry howl which caused us to freeze instantly. Dean's eyes turned back to normal as well as Humphrey's along with all the changes he went through, Humphrey saber like teeth slowly shrunk back to normal. After the transformation was complete, we both fell down to our knees panting so did Homefree. What's up with future ME's howl? I feel like …' the weak omega thought as he fell unconscious.

"god damn it Homefree! *pant **pant* A little warning would've been nice before*pant* you go all out witا that stupid "night's howl" of yours! argh Last time you used it, I couldn't poop straight for five days! **Five freaking long days!** Can you even imagine how painful that is?!" Dean grumbled barely standing on his legs.

"hey it affected me too you know! Plus, it was the only way I could save my eeh how to put this, uuh well this was the only way to save me!" Homefree said blinking a lot trying to get a rid of the dizziness in his head.

"I'm sorry, who the what the when now?" Dean said, now changing his look between the two fate holders.

"I mean look at us Dean, we have the same fur, same eyes, same transformed look and almost the same voice! Don't you think that this is more than a mere coincidence?" Homefree said pointing back and forth to the replicate of himself and him.

Dean nodded taking in what had heard." But if he is from your future then, then, that means I... I…". Dean tried to finish his sentence but he couldn't! words didn't come out of his mouth. Homefree finished for him" yes dean, it means you die!" he said with a sad voice.

Dean remind quiet for quite some time, taking what future held in for him. he certainly didn't want to die but then again what choses did he have left? He could see the result of their battle laying unconscious before him. there was no time left for him so he decided to make the most of it. " I'm sorry dear friend but if I'm ganna die then I will take him with me."

"I'm sorry to see you in such pain and misery but I will not stand by and let you destroy the timeline! You know what will happen to you right?" Homefree said taking a defensive position in front of the passed out wolf.

Dean burst out laughing but it wasn't a laugh of happiness but of sadness." …hehe to think our fight would turn out like this! Isn't it strange how one wolf can change the fate of millions? He just he to come and ruin everything. No matter, I just need to improvise! Even if I kill him, it won't solve my problem at the moment. There's only I thing I can do now." Dean said mostly talking to himself as he began to whisper words under his breath.

Homefree could easily hear his words with his enhanced hearing powers but boy he wished he hadn't heard any of those ancient enchantments." Have you gone made Dean?! Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do! Please there has to be another way!" Homefree said trying to stop him but he kept on saying the cursed words with closed eyes.

"… **eh rou sunigh er debiga vertaf**! I invite the ruler of dry lands and the master of death, the lord of darkness the fallen angel Lucifer to take control and in exchange perish my enemies!" (A/N: come on the story's name has angels in it! You knew it was coming from the get go right? if not, well, be ready for more angels and maybe demons in the future.)

A read lighting broke through the sky as a pure black smoke formed around where it hit. But this wasn't just any ordinary smoke! It was alive and it was looking for something or maybe someone. the void smoke began spreading across the empty plain looking for its vessel.

Dean sat where he casted the spell silently thinking about his future while he ignored all the words Homefree said trying to encourage him to cancel the *deal* as you may call it but they both knew that it was too late for him anyways.' So this is the end. huh, strange I thought my death would be with honor in the battle field not by betraying my one and only friend and his future replicate. Life has a weird taste of making things be when it comes to fates, eh?'

Dean looked up to sky and saw the black smoke hovering above him. he unwillingly opened his mouth and entailed the smoke. The smelt like death and ashes and tested even worse! The smoke burned his insides as it pushed his essence to a corner gaining control. He didn't remember anything after that.

Homefree watched in horror as the being in front of him, changed from once his best friend to a monster! after consuming that much dark smoke, Dean's head fell down and he collapsed on the ground. A shockwave shakes the ground throwing Humphrey and Homefree back a few feet's. When the dust cleared a wolf emerged from the rubbles. His fur had changed color to pure snow! Almost like it came from heaven! It was spotless except from a blood red line which started from his left eye and went down his chest and from there rotated towards his back and ran straight down his tail almost like a curse mark! The wolf looked up and stared at Homefree with his red eyes. He didn't have any emotions on his face. he was a blank as ice which made him look more dangerous.

It wasn't until Lucifer had walked halfway the distance between them that Homefree broke out of his zombielike trance. He opened his wings as he leapt for his other self and flew away as fast as his wing could carry both of them. Lucifer watched them fee for a second before he took a glance at his back and suddenly the flesh on his back explode outwards and two very long bones formed along his back. Lucifer didn't even flinch a muscle from the pain as blood soaked his angelic fur. He extended his wings and with a whisper of words, they inflamed themselves, catching a purple colored flame as he too flew in pursuit of his targets.

Homefree flapped his wings like there was no tomorrow! Actually if Lucifer killed Humphrey there would be no tomorrow for him. he needed to find Lupa, she could help him send Humphrey back and Lucifer couldn't enter her palace because it was made of holy lands and wherever there was speak of anything pure, the devil could not enter.

Homefree soon reached the palace which was located on the top of a tall mountain (same one where the guardian angel pack is living at moment) he flew inside the throne room from a big hole there acquire the light of the room and set Humphrey down near a wall; then he turned around and walked to the throne and kneeled down." My queen, Dean has broken the terms of the fight and has invited Lucifer to host his body. we are in need of your help." Homefree said looking at the ground for showing his respect.

"lift your head my dear champion, it is sad to hear such news but I will have to take care of my brother. Take you and the future you to the nursing place, rest well. You have earned it young one. I will send him back when I return." The goddess said with the softest of voice as she flashed out of the room with her godly powers.

Homefree sat there for a moment catching his breath then he nuzzled Humphrey's side trying to wake him up but he was out cold. He sighed as he proceeded to tackle him on his back." Guess this what they mean when they say, you will carry your future!" he silently laughed to his small joke as he walked through the hallways of the huge palace.

 **A/N: so Humphrey just can't stick to one place. He seems to get dragged along to different palaces but what will he face when it's time to come back? You'll find out in the next chapter**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS: the reason why this chapter went up so late is because of two things. First I accidently got carried away and wrote more than what I could handle! And now I don't have enough time to proof read it all so I had to break to three parts which the second is a bit shorter. The other reason is because I don't exactly know what but I had this pain in my stomach so we went to the doctors and they said I have to get surgery and stuff so yeah, umm I don't think I can post anything after the surgery which is in two weeks or so. Eeh I don't how to say this but wish me luck so I can get well soon and be back with more chapters! :) also please leave some reviews about what you think of my new style of writing mentioning what you like and what you don't because your opinion really does matter to me and plus I go crazy for fav's and reviews: p**

 **See you in two weeks or something!**

 **Peace in, love out**


	29. Angel team to the rescue!

**A/N: HI everyone, it been awhile and it's good to be back! I still haven't recovered from my surgery but I'm able to start writing once again and now I present you with this new chapter which I am very excited about! Don't forget to fav, review my story and tell me what things you liked and what part you didn't! it really helps me write better chapters:)**

 **On with the story:**

Drops of rain softly fell from sky as strokes of lighting lighted it up every now and then. The wind blew strongly and hard across the land, moving the trees with every blow but not strong enough to shake them. Three figures could be seen among the tress as they walked under the moonless sky. One on them was bigger than the other two but he couldn't walk straight and trembled from one leg but he could maintain a slow pace as he followed his companions. One of two smaller ones had a black fur which suited the environment they were in perfectly and the last wolf was a she with a tan fur.

"if it weren't for those stupid bears, we would be in our den sleeping this storm off but NOOO they had come and try to invade our den! Freaking stupid bears." The big wolf known as Garth growled.

"and who's fault was it that they found us in the first place? Humm… let me guess, oh wait! I already know the answer! Garth." The tan furred wolf known as Kate said in a pissed off manner.

" a wolf's gotta go when a wolf's gotta go! It's not my fault they found me when I was answering nature's call! It could've happened to anyone of us!" he said blushing from embarrassment. This one of the few things he never thought would happen to him but he presumed wrongly.

"I don't think so, unlike you I'm always on my guard even when there is no threat near." Kate replied looking at him from over her shoulder.

"you say that now but you'll never know when danger strikes!" Garth said staring back at her.

"exactly! All the more reason to be prepared than being sorry!" Kate said slowing down a bit so garth could catch up.

"what if you weren't prepar…"

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT!" Dakota who had been quiet all this time said, causing the two to look at him blankly." Look What's done is done and it can't be undo! So Can we please forget everything and focus on finding some shelter to get out of this rain?" he said looking at Kate with pleading eyes.

Kate felt her insides twitch and straggle with the sudden guilt she felt. He was right. this argument was pointless and she knew in her heart that it wasn't Garth's fault too but she'd been too caught up with her messed up thoughts to see it." You're right Dakota." She said with flatten ears and a stare of shame in her eyes. Kate then looked at garth" I'm sorry Garth, I should've never blamed you from the start! It's just I've been really stressed out lately and it wasn't right to drop it on you." Kate said trying to keep her voice from shaking. As an ex-alpha, she wasn't used to apologizing to anyone except her family and now that she had become a Delta, she felt the feeling even less frequently than before! She had always been that perfect wolf and daughter her pack needed her to be and as future leader of the pack, she wasn't used to asking for forgiveness from someone who isn't even of the same pack as her.

"fine. Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. I will be more careful next time." Garth said looking away feeling uncomfortable talking about such private embarrassing subjects. Kate felt like he didn't mean what he said but the small smile on the side of his face, showed otherwise. The three of them nodded their heads as they walked along the road in peace and quiet.

After a long walk, the group reached a place where humans lived." Wow! What are those things?" Dakota asked with admiration in his voice.

Garth and Kate followed the direction he was pointing to and both answered at the same time" buildings!". They turned and looked at each other with their jaws wide open"how do you know about the dens which human use?" they asked simultaneously." Did Lilly tell you? Why?" again they both said at the same time. If Dakota hadn't interrupted them, they could've gone at it for Lupa knows how long but thankfully he did.

" Wow this has gone to a whole new level of awkwardness hehe hehe…" Dakota said smooch sounds to make them even more embarrassed. He knew both of them loved somebody else, but at the moment, it was the best way to make them stop arguing.

" stop it!" both of them snapped at the black wolf which only made him to laugh even harder seeing how red their faces were.

Finally, Garth stepped back and let Kate talk first." Yeah, Lilly used to tell me everything she learnt from her human related classes back in the day and you could say I picked up a few things from her." Kate said as her natural color returned to her face.

Garth nodded." Lilly has also been teaching me about human life ever since Delta school started." Garth said with a pinch of admiration for Lilly in his voice.

"so what should we do? Will we approach the humans in search of food or shelter or we take the long way around near the mountains?" Dakota said looking at snowy mountains not so far from them.

"humans?! Ha, we would be dead before we even get near that place. Haven't you heard all stories about those selfish monsters? The don't care about anything other than their kind and kill animals for fun! I rather trust my life to a mad wolf than ask humans for anything!" Kate growled with hatred.

"I don't know… don't get me wrong! I hate those human as much as you do but by choosing the mountain road, we are literary walking to the bear kingdom without permission and outnumbered." Garth replied sounding uncertain about this whole idea.

"arugh! Great here we go again." Dakota sighed as he listened to them arguing once again but he didn't last long." Hey guys, I'm ganna go wait under the stone bridge looking structure. Come there when you made up your mind." He said to them and began walking towards the human made bridge.

A/N: I'm sorry if this part has too many mistakes but I don't know much French and am using a translator for this. So to cover it up I wrote what I meant to write in {text}. from now on if you ever see one of these and couldn't understand what I wrote before it, you can read the original text from there.

"Bonjour Mr. Wolf. Vous avez l'air troublé. Ce qui semble être le problème? {hi Mr. wolf. You seem troubled. What seems to be the problem?" someone said from above a tree.

Dakota's eyes travelled up to where the voice was coming from. Right then he saw two figures drop down. One of down was a big bald goose with something like a walking stick in his hand and the other one was a yellow small duck with a leaf bag on his shoulder. Dakota could see some more stick heads standing out the bag.

"Non, pas vraiment. Moi et mes amis sont juste de décider de quelle manière nous devrions aller d'ici dessus dehors. {no, nothing really. me and my friends are just deciding on which way we should go from here on out.}" Dakota replied fluently in French.

"Ma-ma Qu'est-ce que nous avons ici? Un loup qui parle français et est bon à lui? !{ my-my, what do we have here? A wolf who can speak French and is good at it?}" said the old goose with excitement.

Dakota chuckled." Oui. Mais voulez-vous me dire pourquoi deux oiseaux sont jusqu'ici à l'écart de l'eau, parler à un loup ? Ne devrait pas être vous migrer vers un endroit plus chaud en cette période de l'année? {yes. but do you care to tell me why two birds are all the way out here away from water, talking to a wolf? shouldn't be you be migrating to some place warmer in this time of the year?}" Dakota asked.

"we should be migrating technically speaking but we are here to participate in the golf championships. as for your other queation. We just happen to find you guys by luck" The yellow duck said with a Canadian accent.

"what is this golf thing you speak of?" Dakota asked raising his eyebrow in confusion.

" ah, golf! It is one of the best creations of humankind. A sport! A test! A challenge of skill between the hand with a stick…" the goose said pointing to his wing." And the ball!" he said with a french accent pointing to a fairly round small pebble in the duck's hand.

" very interesting. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Dakota from the newly untied pack of jasper." He said." And those are my friends right over there. Their names are Garth and Kate." He finished pointing towards the still never stopping arguinig wolves.

"I'm Marcel and this is Paddy. Nice to meet you Dakota." Marcel said pointing to the duck beside him.

"nice to meet you too." Dakota said.

"sir, can I talk to you in privte for a moment? It's really important." Paddy said pulling Marcel's wing.

Marcel wanted to stay but Dakota shook his head saying it was alright. So he went with him." what is it Paddy? Ne pensez-vous pas que le départ de notre client comme c'est désagréable ?{don't you think, leaving out guest like this is rude?}" Marcel said softly hitting the duck with his wooden golf club.

"*quack*!" Paddy yelped as he rubbed the back of his head hwere he had been hit and said" tell me if I'm wrong sir but I believe that she * ponits at Kate* is our old friend, Winston's daughter! Remember him? the leader of that Canadian pack in jasper?"

" you know what! I think you may be right Paddy but I remember them being French! Not Canadian." Marcel said nodding thoughtfuly.

"no they were Canadian sir." Paddy said.

"no they were French." Marcel replied.

"Canadian!"

"French!"

" **CANADIAN**!"

"THEY WERE FREN…"

This is were Dakota decided to step in." ehh guys it really doesn't matter wither we're French or Canadian but you got the part about Kate being Winston's daughter right." DaKota said pulling them apart.

" true, true. I see reason in our **French** friend's words Paddy boy." Marcel patting Dakota's shoulder." But this brings us to the question, why are you so far away from home?" he asked rubbing under his beak.

" ahh that's a long story! As for the short version, Kate, Garth got wolfnapped by humans along with their mates Humphrey and Lilly and I also got caught in the middle of it when I was drinking at the river." Dakota explained blushing while explaining the last part.

"hum… I see. Those human with their stupid idea's for repopulating has brought trouble to your kind once again but fear not. We may just have the right tool to help you guys out. Now let's meet you friends. I will explain everything then." Marcel said as he flew near to the unbelievably still arguing Kate and Garth.

"hello miss Kate, hello Mr. Garth. what do you say we forget about all this *which way to go* nonsence and follow us so we can show you a better way to get home, hum?" Paddy said shaking wings with the two very confused wolves.

" ehh, Dakota care to interdouce us to your new bird friends before Garth decids to eat them?" she said hitting Garth who was drooling while looking at the brids, in the back of his head.

"ouch that hurt!" Garth said rubbing the budge on his head.

"oh right, guys these two are Marcel and Paddy and they are also old friends of your father Kate." Dakota said pointing at each one as he introduced them.

"my father? Really?!" Kate asked with a surprised expression, shaking paws with Marcel and then Paddy.

"aww, look at you all grown up from the little pup you were to a beautiful alpha! I bet Winston is proud of having a daughter like you!" Marcel said pulling Kate into a hug with his big wings

"thank you for your kind words but I'm a delta now. So is my sister." Kate said with a smile as she hugged the big goose back.

"excuse me, a del what?" Paddy asked rising his wing.

"A delta, are a group of wolves who are specialized in combat mostly in defending, stealth skills such as infiltrating enemy bases, hunting targets regardless of their size and danger and leadership skills that are better than alphas in many ways." Garth explained.

"wait does this mean that you are now ranked higher than your pack leaders?" Marcel asked placing one of his small golf balls on the ground.

"yeah, I guess so. why?" Kate answered.

"nothing. It's not important, hehe hehe. Anyways, We should get back to the subject of getting you three home." Marcel said swinging his golf club in the air a few times.

"rrriiight, but how do you plan on helping us anyways?" Kate asked with a confused and curious expression.

"with that!" Marcel said hitting the ball. They watched it fly through the air and hit its target which was a cargo train.

"splendid. A tremendous shot indeed sir!" Paddy cheered clapping his wings as Marcel preformed a bow towards him.

"so what you're saying is, if, IF we get on board, then this train will just drop us at jasper? I don't think you noticed but humans usually don't give rides to wolves!" Kate said looking at the human who were loading some big boxes along with stacks of hay onto the train.

"leave that part to us. If we all work together, it will work. Trust me, I've done this for so many wolves other than you! You'd be surprised how blind some humans are." Marcel said with a weird goose laugh that made his neck bend all the way to his back which sounded more like a bird choking on his own breath to Kate's ears rather than a laughter." Augh! My back! It's gotten all cracked up again." marcel said grabbing his back." Change of plans, first we rest till I can move again then we will sneak you onto that train!" he said falling down to ground.

"Great! Just great! More time to waste! Dang it!" Kate sighed as she glanced over at the train one more time before going back into the forest; dragging marcel with her.' Just wait Humphrey, I will find you! I promise.' she thought as she walked into the depths of the unknown.

NOW WITH HUMPHREY: (THIS IS FROM HUMPHREY'S POINT OF VIEW!) _just felt like writing in first pov again XD cuz I didn't find the 3rd pov suitable for this part_

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I couldn't see anything. I groaned hardly as I rolled my stiff body to the side.' What?! Where am I?' I thought blinking a few times to clear my sight, but all I could see was blackness! I struggled to maintain my balance as I pushed myself up but failed miserably. A moan escaped my mouth as I fell down back to the ground. I didn't feel any pain. I didn't have any injuries either but my muscles for as hard as rock so I decided to rest for a bit. At least, till I got the strength to stand up again.

As I was resting I heard some footsteps coming from far away. I was blind and my healing powers weren't working so I had to use my ears instead. I lifted them towards where I heard the footsteps and waited as they got stronger and stronger and then they stopped.

"Ahh I see you've finally woken up. Good, the king will see you shortly. I suggest you don't move around a lot until your nerve system become completely functional again." said a soft girly voice. Everything went silent for a moment then I heard her start to leave the room. "wait! where am i? what happened to winged wolf? Where is Lucifer?! Answer me!" Humphrey demanded getting frustrated for not being able to see anything.

"what are you talking about?! Take it easy there, big guy. You were probably hallucinating. Everyone does it when they first come here. Now, I will come back for you in a little while. I just have to inform the king of your awaking first." She said and then footsteps could be heard once again.

I didn't protest this time. I was too shocked to say anything at all!' was it really all made up in my mind? Have I gone mad or something? But… but the stiff body and the feeling… what is going on here? Lupa damn it! I knew this was a bad idea from the get-go. Augh I should've taken my chance when I had it but noooo… let's learn about some stupid wolves trapped in this painting. It will be interring! Humph! I really need to be more careful next time or else I could really end up dying.' Humphrey thought as he tried to find the nearest wall.

'keep it together Humphrey! You still need to find Lilly and get out of here ASAP, but is this the right choice? Shouldn't I be playing it safe when I'm blind and lost in Lupa knows where?! Damn it! I'm getting both paranoid and crazy at the same time.' Humphrey thought as his head bumped into a wall and the smell of the wall-material stuff filled his nose the soil smelt like the one back at the tunnel when my apparently unreal fantasy session happened.' Good, at least I now know somewhat that I'm still in the tunnels.' I thought as I began walking along the wall but ended up hitting another wall after only taking 10 steps.

'okay note to myself: Use those freaking paws next time!' I thought, rubbing my now scratched nose till the pain went away. I started to walk along the other wall and just as expected I hit a third wall.' Am I inside a cell or something? 'I thought now losing hope a finding a way out.

I sighed and hopelessly began to walk along the last wall almost sure that I would hit some bars or something. After the fifth step I felt a warm liquid touch my paw. I yelped withdrawing my paw.' What was that?' I raised my paw to my face sniffing it only to get hit by the stench of blood.

'did they bring me food or something? Man I haven't eaten anything since last night. If you could call that green sticky stuff food that is!' I thought remembering the little meal I shared with the nameless pup. my stomach began growling from hunger. I open my mouth to take a bite but suddenly realize something.' What if they drugged this meat with something?' was that even possible? I didn't know, but I didn't want to get drugged again! I already had enough trouble being momentarily blind; how dare they even think of such acts?! Who do those murderers think they are!?'. I don't know why but I got really angry all of a sudden.

I felt something trigger inside of me; a sudden surge of energy ran through my body. even though it wasn't as strong as the one I felt while I met Dean and Homefree, it moved my body a quite a bit. I felt my heart pump blood much faster than before and my bones grow along with my skin and other parts changed to match the growth but my teeth remained the same. All the stress and pain in my body went away as my eyes changed to their signature color of gold and with that the transformation finished.

"Ahh much better. Guess this power of mine does look out for my heath condition and triggers when it needs to! huh, it did activate on its own when I got angry and felt hungry. that's good to know." I said out loud to myself. I noticed that I could see with my eyes after the change.' Ok then now let's see what did they brought me.' I thought eager to chow down. Becaluse with my enhanced sense of smell I knew the blood was pure

I almost puked when I saw the bloody figure in front of me. it was the three legged pup!

"those good for nothing bastards! What have they done to you?!" I growled with anger. Just seeing the innocent pup like that made me want to slice their throats. His whole body was a bloody mess of cuts and claw marks! As if someone tore open every scar he had! I culd even see a broken bone sticking out of his cut off leg.

My emotions got a hold of me. I claw my arm, letting the healing process began from the biggest wound.' I shouldn't be helping him! if I do, those who have imprisoned me here will know of my powers and my chance to escape will be ruined but I can't bring myself to let him die; he is too innocent for this kind of life! Maybe I can bring him with me? humm… I'm sure Winston wouldn't mind letting him join the pack, right? I mean I was adopted into their family so why couldn't they adopt him? yeah I'm pretty sure they can take care of him.' I thought as I bleed over his wounds with happiness because now I knew I could help him get a better life!

As I healed him, I noticed that it didn't burn me from the inside like when I was healing Lilly but then again, I wasn't physically touching the pup unlike the time I healed her.' Humm… let's try out this theory.' I thought bringing my paw near his mouth so his teeth were touching my blood. Right then I felt a sharp sting in my arm running its way through my body making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I then removed my hand from his mouth and the pain went away as well.' Hum... that's Interesting, good to know.' I thought continuing to heal him.

I had healed most of his outside wounds when I noticed that the once broken bone in his cut off leg looked a little bit longer.' No way! did I really just did that?! but how is this even possible? These powers are truly god like.' I thought smiling with excitement because this meant I could help a lot of wolves who had lost eyes or limbs; If I could escape with my life that is. And now I had to take the pup along with me because it's not every day you see a wolf regrow a leg!

I sighed looking down at the little pup. his body was good as new! Heck if you didn't know he had lost his leg, you couldn't tell there was scare there in the first place! Even that would be gone in a day or two but the same couldn't be said about his soul. I knew from experience once you lose everyone you love, you can never forget the pain and agony. I was really lucky Kate found me that day. if she hadn't, I would probably still be trying to get revenge on those wolves; all messed up and would have never found out I had a brother nor the fact that my parents had survived.

A light bulb switched on top of my head 'that's it! I finally figured it out! I finally get it why I feel so close to him because him and I are so alike! He's felt the same kind of pain I felt and maybe even more but he didn't have anyone to comfort him. that's why I feel so petty for him and am so focused on saving him.' I thought looking down at the pup. now that he was fully healed and his fur was regrown, he was sleeping like little angel which brought a smile on my face.

I noticed that unlike my imagination he wasn't completely grey furred and there were small spots of black on his back which went down along his body and his newly generated back-right paw was completely black as well. I covered him with the only a halved leaf which I found in the corner of the small cove and walked out to the unknown." Just hold on I will come back to get you."

CHANGE OF POV: THIRD PERSON WITH Lilly _don't worry we will have more first Pov's in the near future! I promiseee:p_

Lilly waked up shivering from the cold surface she was sleeping on. Her eyes flickered open as she scanned the environment around her. She looked at the walls of a small cave with confusion trying to remember how she got here but nothing came to mind.' Where am I? the last thing I remember was… augh… I was trying to hunt some food and all of sudden everything went black. Speaking of food, I'm really starving too!' she thought and her grumbling stomach confirmed it.

Lilly heard some heavy breathing from the corner of the cave and when she looked up, she froze in her place. The cove was actually really small! She could even see opening from here but the problem was a big black wolf was guarding or rather sleeping at the entrance with a lot of scars all over his body representing the battle's he had been in. 'shoot! my way out ticket is right there but that big wolf is blocking my way!' she thought trying to find a way to escape.' Fighting is out of options. Even though Garth has taught me some moves I couldn't possibly take on a wolf that size! Not yet at least. Maybe I can sneak past him… hummm… that could work. He does look like a heavy sleeper. If I put make my steps carefully and be careful to not step on any leaves, I could easily walk past him with all the noise he is making. Yeah! I should do that.' she decided moving to a stealthier position than she was before, slowly making her way to the entrance of the cove.

She tried to calm her body down but the shivering wouldn't go away. she felt something claw insides of her throat making breathing very hard for her. Even though Lilly knew this feeling was unreal, it still didn't stop her from trembling. She was scared! Of course she was! Who wouldn't be if they were in her place? Dragged away from her family and pack, lost, hungry, wounded and now all alone. How could this get any worse?

Lilly regretted what she thought about how this couldn't get any worse because as soon as that thought passed her mind, a wind blew and drove some leaves into the cave, covering the floor and making it impossible for her to escape and precisely making everything worse! The amount of leaves which were driven into the cave were so many that Lilly doubted she could place a step forward without smashing a dead leaf under her paw and even though her prison guard looked to be out cooled, she wasn't sure if she could make it without him waking up.

'I just had to open my big moth and challenge fate to make things harder for me didn't it! Now how am I supposed to get out of here?' Lilly thought stumping her tail on the ground lightly. She noticed a few leaves take off into the air as her tail hit the ground and suddenly she got an idea!

'I don't know if this works like I think it does but I guess, it's worth a shot.' She thought with hope turning her back and began spinning her tail clockwise as fast as she could. Slow a current formed from her action blowing the leaves out of the cave. A smile of pride was pulled on lily's lips. for once in her life not only she had used her brains to figure out a plan but actually she had succeeded in preforming it! It may seem small to the achievements of her sister but hey this was her little victory and she had every right to be happy at this moment.

After clearing out a path, she wasn't nervous or scared anymore. It could've been the andornalie in her blood or it could've been the sashaying feeling she felt in her gut but whatever the reason was; she was going to use it and get out of this place once and for all.

Lilly crouched slightly and step by step started to walk past the sleeping wolf. She slowly inhaled before taking a step and exhaled before taking another trying to be as quite a possible because she knew even though Kate and her used to play *hunt the caribou*_ basically the tag game they play in the beginning of the movie_ all the time, she never caught Kate! She acutely couldn't because she was too good in hiding her scent or using the environment as camouflage and other things she didn't even know about so she used whatever tip she learnt from that time to her advantage.

She had passed more than the half of the way when something unexpected happened. It wasn't her fault that her stomach had growled demanding for food in exactly the worst time possible! Poor Lilly didn't even have time to reacted before the now fully awake gurad jumped on her knocking her out cold with the strike of her paw once again!

The last thing she felt was a sharp pain in the back of her head and feeling a warm liquid dripping down all the way to the back of her neck before she fell unconscious.

 **CHANGE OF POV: Flame's POV_ so yeah a lot of switching we have in this chapter but it's really mercenary because I have to move everything forward at the same time for this to work out. You will see what I mean in the next or maybe next next chapter when …_**

Flame stood silently looking straight forward as he listened to Sarah explain what was about to happen to almost literally any wolf that could walk in our pack. everyone had come to wish them good luck with their mission. Nearly over a hundred wolves had gathered at the base of the snow covered mountain which they called heaven to wish them luck; that was about more than 90% of their pack. Sarah was standing on a fairly flat looking platform a bit above others. You would imagine she needed to shout on top of her lungs so everyone could hear what she was saying but in fact she was speaking like how she normally would because everyone was very quiet! So quite that you could even hear a fly flapping its wings. you could also hear the wind making its way through the crowd, taking Sarah's voice along with its way.

"my people, a long time ago before we named this place our home, we lived up far in the North Where our fathers lived and their fathers lived before them but due to a series of unfortunate events *Sarah pauses to look over the crowed, gulping to clear her throat* we got erased from the face of the earth by the hands of our enemies but thanks to Lupa's blessing, we were brought back from the heavenly lands and this time with even more strength running through our vines.* gives the crowd a comforting smile and the crowd bursts into confirming chatters* and now we have found our hero, our true leader, the fate holder, and it is our duty to make sure he gets back to where he belongs which That's right beside us.* the crowd erupts into cheering for a short while* as some of you may know from scot's report, Humphrey our leader has been taken hostage by the minions of the Dark King therefore we have assembled a special task force which I think with saying this, I'm talking for everyone and we all know that they are up to the task. they are to infertile the enemy's base, retrieve and escort Humphrey back to pack territory. They will depart in two days' time so I suggest you use that time to finish any unfinished business you have with them. Thank you. That will be all." she said stepping off the platform.

Flame stood there without even moving a muscle. He's mind was at another place. Ever since he had that fight with Sarah he's just not been the same! Sarah was his best friend maybe even more than that, she was like his little sister and it hurt him as much as it hurts with Humphrey when he sees any of them in pain or discomfort. He still hadn't figured out why she was mad at him in the first place. Whatever is was, he wanted to make it up to her before he left because as much as flame had faith in himself and his comrades, he knew this was going to be one heck of break in especially if that one eyed bastard was there as well. That wolf alone has the power of hundreds and experience of thousands.

"eeh… flame are we done here? Because If you don't mind I would like to go back and check on Aurum, she's been having trouble sleeping all week because of the pups! Those little devils have a energy of a wild moose!" Argentum said smiling at the thought of his family.

Flame came back to the real world which caused his head to snap at Argentum _or Rg for short_ in a weird way." What did you say?!" he said louder than he intended to.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. Never mind!" Rg said taken back by flame's voice.

"oh no, I didn't mean to snap at you! I was just caught up in my own thoughts and didn't quite hear you." Flame quickly explained, regretting for snapping at him.

"hey it's alright! I understand. With your brother being held in that dreadful place and everything that has been going on around the pack. it's only natural to be stressed." Argentum said with a nervous laugh.

Flame sighed loudly putting his thoughts away for the moment." Yeah, I guess you're right. I swear sometimes I'm MORE worried about Humphrey's life than he is himself! Kate, is all he can think about these days." Flame said staring at the ground for a bit and then brought his head back up." So what did you want anyways?" he asked trying to avoided the subject of *Kate* because he didn't want to explain everything once again and get shouted at for breaking pack law.

Argentum seemed to catch on what Flame was trying to do and decided to not push him." oh right, I wanted to know is it okay with you if I spend the next two days with Aurum and the pups?" he asked with a big grin on his face which made him look a bit like Humphrey; at least in Flame's eyes.

"oh of course you can. I mean, it's your free time! And it's up to you to decide what you want to do with it. Not me. heck you can even ask to not participate in this mission if you want to! you know taking notice of your family's condition, you have every right not to… " Flame was interrupted by him.

"tsk tsk tsk Flame since when have I ever backed off from a mission?! Like since never! Flame you've helped me with so many things throughout my life that I am forever indebted to you. Plus, I hold you dear to my heart as if you were my brother And this is Humphrey we're talking about for Lupa's sake! Your brother, our leader, you think I would miss out on this?! Like no freaking way!" he said shaking his head in disapproval.

"sorry I didn't mean to upset my apparently new little brother." You're right. I just didn't want you to feel like you had no choice but to come with us but now I know you can handle it." Fame said slyly hit him in the shoulder.

"it's alright, I understand. You should get some rest as well. You've not been yourself since you got back." Rg said returning the punch.

"I know. Don't worry about me, I've just been really stressed these days." Flame said." Now come on go! you don't want to keep Aurum waiting, she might bite off your tail for doing so." Flame said with a chuckle.

Rg grasped , his face Turing white as if he saw ghost and in the blink of an eye, he began running like his tail deepened on it which made Flame burst out laughing. 

Flame's laughter, slowly turned into a grin. Flame felt happy about how much have Argentum and Aurum had changed since they joined the pack. he stared at him until he could only see the small trail of dust as it dropped to the ground and thought about how he was the one who found them when they were only one month old.

After Flame and them finished their search for any other possible survivors, he had brought them along with him to join the pack. even though they weren't originally from the pack, somehow the temple accepted them as its guardians and they have been living with the pack ever since. just a few months ago, they fell in love which it was quite obvious to everyone except them! And In the end, on one normal moonlight howl, some of Argentum friends dared him to ask her out to the howl and he being the one wolf who never backed down from a dare did so and you can guess the rest.

Flame urged himself out of his thoughts because there were more important matters to attend to." Mark!" he said calling for the third and last person in their squad who was temporary filling Aurum's place. Flame felt both happiness and sadness about her condition. He felt happy because she now had a family of her own which she deserved very much but at the same time she felt sad because with Giving birth to her two adorable pups, she couldn't help them with their mission and even though it was very brutal and selfish of him to think this way, he couldn't help it.

"Yes sir! How may I be of help?" Mark responded like how a solider would talk to his commander.

"well how about you first drop that respect carp and talk normally to me? you think you can do that?" Flame asked.

" yes sir! I can do that si..r.." Mark said biting his tongue at the end, upon realizing that he had messed up.

" And you did it again!" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"sorry si… err I mean… sorry about that… Flame. Better?" Mark said blushing from embarrassment. He wasn't used to talking like this to higher ups at all.

"better," Flame nodded. "now tell me, when you were following my brother out there; did you happen to see him with a white female wolf about this high* shows the high with his paw* and a really well kept mane which is covering one of her purple set of eyes?" Flames askes describing Lilly's characteristics.

"Jeezz! Flame you really got detailed there, I suppose you really know her don't you?" Mark said but quickly realized he had stepped over a line when he saw Flame scowling at him." I'm sorry! Didn't meant to make you angry or anything I just…," Flame raised his paw making him stop at his words, while he rubbed his temples with the other." It's alright. You don't know what happened but she is kind of my responsibility long with a few other wolves from now on and we kinda have to go for her too if we go in for Humphrey." Flame said scratching the back of his ear as he looked away to cover the shame he felt in his heart.

"okaaay… then. I'll trust what you think is right. Humm… let me see. They did bring in a few prisoners. Two of them had brown furs so they couldn't be her. Then there were two white pelted one's but I really didn't pay attention to their eye's or gender and both of they were in pretty bad shape but no wounds. So maybe she's one of them." He said with a hopeful smile.

"yeah, maybe…" Flame said with a low voice knowing that the chances of her even reaching the base were pretty slim. He hated himself for abandoning her but he really had no choice! If he hadn't left her there, he would still be stuck there and Humphrey would also be stuck in Dark King's claws but now they had a chance! Even if it was small but at least, it was something!

"Flame are you okay? You look like you haven't slept at all last night. Wait are you sick?" Mark asked putting his paw on Flame's forehead.

"stop acting like my mother! I'm fine!" Flame harrumphed blowing his hand of his forehead.

"fine, shheeesh! What's the matter with you! I just don't want to fail in this mansion and as a **friend** I am worried about your health. That's all"  
Mark said rubbing the back of his paw where Flame had scratched him. 

"I know and thank for caring but seriously I'm fine! Why does everyone think otherwise?!" Flame growled angrily.

Mark wanted to say ' because you are definitely not ok' but the death glare on Flame's face suggested otherwise. So he kept his mouth shut.

"that will be all. now if you don't have any more checkups for me, I like to go and prepare for my mission." Flame said grumpily as he took off into air and towards the top of the mountain.

 **A/N: so am I the worst evil person you've ever met to leave three cliffhangers in one chapter? Well yes in matter of fact I am the evilest author you'll ever meet but worry not my friends because I'm In middle of spring break right not and have a lot more time to get into the next chapter.**

 **By the way, I'm really sorry about the delay on the recent chapters. I'm just trying out new method of describing people in this story and I haven't even scratched the surface of how to use dialogs properly. So bear with me as we progress throughout this story.**

 **I love ya all! thanks for waiting all this time! You are the reason I'm still here.  
see ya next time**

 **Peace in, love out**


	30. a trip to where it all began!

**A/N: IT'S OVERRRRR! IT'S FINALLYYYYYYYYY OVEEERRRR! OMG you can't believe how much I wanted to write again but stupid things like school and exams got in my way! And when they were done, I didn't like what I came up with so I deleted TWO CHAPTERS! And started again! :/**

 **I am sorry for keeping this away from you for so long and hope you enjoy because I put some good amount of time on it melted the two parts in one bigger chapter!**

 **and hopefully from now on till end of summer I can update more frequently. (not really summer school starts in 9 days when this is updated(T-T) but I will try! I promise!:D)**

 **Now on with the story:**

 **THIRD POV: UNKNOWN PERSON LOCATION: DARK KING'S CHAMBERS.**

The small she-wolf quickly paced through the tunnels as the small poach of medicine on her back bounced to her sides. Her bag was heavy but it didn't stop her from moving along the corridors with such swiftness that you would mistake her with a shadow. The young wolf sped up her pace as she approached her king's quarters and quickly stopped to a halt.

The opening of the room was closed off with a big round flat rock _think of it as a small cinder_ which covered the entrance completely except for a small part which provided air for it. The she-wolf took an another step forward and raised her paw as she approached to knock on the stone made door, but froze in her place as a sudden scream of pain shook her from her place.

"great he's doing that disgusting habit of his again! knowing how this guy sleeps at night after doing it is a wonder to me!" she whispered to herself.

The wolf got up, walking to the door, but as she was about to knock on the door a loud growl came through along with it, a huge rumble cased the door to slide open to the side. It was too dark to make anything out of the insides of the room but strong stench of blood spoke clearly for itself.

"what **do you want?!** **Why were you standing here for so long?! Should I remind you of what happened to the last wolf who dared disturb me for god damn no reason?! I ate him for lunch! That's what."** the dark king shouted, showering the now terrified wolf with the remains which were still in his mouth.

"I'm…m s-sorry my lord, I-I… didn't mean to disturb your-r… meal, but y-you told to come get you when _**he**_ woke up." She said stumbling on her own words.

In a blink for an eye, all his anger went away as if there was no anger to begin with!" ohm! Has he now…" he started in a much calmer voice, so clam that if you hadn't seen him while he was angry you wouldn't believe that this voice was coming out of the same mouth as the angry one.

" Well, I see no reason to keep you here Carlaya. *(A/N: info can be found at my profile, in the character section.)* thanks for keeping me up to date. Now if you excuse me, I have an old friend to meet up with." The king said with a soft voice as he cleaned his mouth and fur with a few green leaves which were next to door and started whistling a melody as he walked on into the tunnels, leaving Carlaya shocked and phased by how different his actions were from before.

'did he just use my name? wow! He never bothered to call me by my name before. Just who is this mysterious guest?" Carlaya thought as she pulled out the bits of meat and other grossom things from her fur, making it clean again.

"and get someone to clean up the leftovers, please. I don't want to return to a bloody mess after this." The king shouted from around the corner where he couldn't be seen by Carlaya.

" _great! Just great!_ guess I got clean duty again." Carlaya sighed as she started making her way to get some more leaves to clean the room with.

As she was about to exit the unground tunnels, a voice called out to her" yo! Carlaya wait up, I need to talk to you. *pant*pant*" ace called out as he ran to catch up to her.

Carlaya stopped at her tracks and turned around, waiting for Ace to catch up to her." What? I'm busy!" she grumbled, slowly starting to walk again.

"let me guess, cleaning duty again, eeh?" Ace asked breathing rapidly.

She sighed loudly, nodding as she turned around, taking a new and shorter path to the surface. "so I figure you've seen the new inmate right?" ace said walking by her side as she hurried throughout the tunnels.

"yeah, what about him?" she asked.

"Does he seem a little … umm, I don't weird to you? I mean he suddenly started to shake and fell on the ground as we were talking for Lupa's sake! And why the hell did the king made you to lie about it as something natural? Like who even believes that? passing out from pure pressure difference?! Is this a joke?" Ace said with a shocked expression on his face.

"hold up a second, how do you know about the lying thing? I thought only I and the king knew about that!" she said with narrowed eyes.

" oh please…" he started as he put on his bossy confidence act "I don't have a whole goon squad of brainless monkeys just sitting around poking bananas in each other's noses, no, I use those with skill to be my ears around these parts." He finished with a chuckle.

"so you wouldn't need the help of someone like little lonely me to tell you anything. Right?! you have your _skilled_ goons to fetch that info for you." she said winking innocently but when she saw Ace's confused face, she burst out laughing.

"OMG, you should have seen the look on your face right now! Hahahaha Ace you're too easy to mess around with silly." She says continuing on her series of snickers.

Ace sighed rolling his eyes as he noticed what was going on." Haha very funny. Com one, you got your laugh. now, tell me.

"okay okay…" Carlaya started clearing out the tear in her left eyes." Tell you what, I'll tell you what you want…" she said pausing to make a dramatic impression" …But, you have get some of those Special goons of yours to take over my cleaning duty and _then_ I tell you whatever you want! Sounds like a good deal right?" she said leaning in to his face while moving her eyebrow up and down

Ace leaned back on his back to get away from her breath on his chin" sheesh Carlaya! You're always such a tease but I guess It can't be helped. Fine we have a deal" Ace said as they both nodded, spitting on thier paws and doing a spit-pawshake to confirm that the deal has been made.

"so what do want to know about him?" Carlaya asked happily because she didn't have to worry about work anymore.

"I believe his name is Humphrey, at least that's what he's told me. I want to know why did our king make you lie to him about the whole passing out incident." Ace said simply and straightforward.

Carlaya sighed slightly from disappointment. She had hoped that maybe she could mess around with him a bit more but for Ace, his duty always came first. Thus she decided to give him what he wanted and be done with it.

"awwe you're no fun Ace! Why can't you Learn some sense of humor or something?! _Anyways_ I don't know why he wanted me to tell him that but I can tell you this when I went in to see him, I noticed something was wrong with him..." she said.

"LIKE WHAT?" ace interrupted her, not caring about her bitter words.

"humph, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me…" she started," …one thing I noticed was that he was blind after waking up! Luckily, he couldn't see how freak ked out I was then and I managed to pull it off with a little improvise, but he talked like he was mad at something or maybe someone and had no idea that he had passed out! that's strange isn't it?" she said with a curious look on her face.

"yeah it is. Humm… just who is he? He appeared out of the blue and has caught all of our king's attention to himself. heck! /he even threw away that dead meat pup we stole from the humans not so long ago! And now he's meeting him in person. Quite suspicious, isn't it?" ace said mostly talking to himself than Carlaya.

"I suppose, Anyways, you go have fun spying on whoever you want, I want to get a nice relaxing bath near the hot springs over the valley and get all this dirt and blood out of my fur. it's ganna be the best feeling ever! Oh, and after the bath maybe I can find some of those pink followers that grow around there to make my…" she stopped when she noticed that Ace had left without even saying a Farwell.

She was galled by his action but there was nothing she could do, so she decided to make the most out of her day off and go the hot springs doing what she had planned to do.

 **FIRST POV: HUMPHREY LOCATION: NOT TOO FAR FROM WHERE WE LEFT SET ABOUT THE SAME TIME AS WE LEFT CARLAYA**

Tunnels, tunnels and more tunnel! anywhere I went just led up to more tunnels! I couldn't take it anymore! I'm pretty sure I've see that specific rock formation at least five times and I don't know why, but I keep picking up a certain scent which is really familiar for me but somehow I can't tell who it belongs too.

I slowly stopped running in order to catch my breath. While doing so, I heard some faint stomping's coming from around the corner, I saw a shadow appear at the end of one of a turn and decided to quicky hide behind a hollow dark crack between the rocks.

I kept my breathing steady and tried to be as quite as a snake, but I couldn't do anything about my heart bit. It was pounding like crazy! It could be heard from a mile away.' damn it, if he comes any closer I will lose the chance to drop on him! it's now or never!' I thought as I crouched into a pouncing state and leaped perfectly onto his back, using my improved claws, I dug deeply into his back to both maintain my balance and to make him fall on the ground.

The wolf groaned lightly and struggled under my grip for a moment, but suddenly, I found myself being thrown on the floor as my back hit the wall behind me. it all happened so fast I didn't even notice him coming up to me and placing his paw on my throat. I whined in pain as I tried to kick him off but he did not let go.

Slowly the world around my eyes got darker and darker as if someone was blowing out the life out the bags of firefly's which hanged on the walls, one by one. First it was my toes, then It reached my limbs and I lied their struggling as my body went numb from lack of oxygen.

I tried! I really did but even with my enhanced muscles, I couldn't do much but to make him push even harder.

Soonly enough, the strength in my arms gave out as I closed my eyes awaiting my death. The only thing I was sad about was that I didn't get to tell Kate 'I love you.' one last time.

I was about to fall asleep for good when he suddenly removed his paw and air filled my lungs. I never would have thought that I'd be able to breath air so quickly! I think I cleared every drop of oxygen in air around us before my heart beat reduced to a calmer rhythm.

"Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey…look at you! all grown up!" he shook his head." Ohh it's been so long since I last saw you! I almost forgot how you looked like hehe but, I really dig the new eye color though hehe" He said with an amused voice.

Every single muscle in my body froze as I recombined the voice; I mean; how couldn't I not remember him before?! It was so obvious!

I looked up at the wolf,

" **BUCK!** HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? Wait… how are you even alive?" my eyes widened.

my brain was stunned as memories of past times flew right before my eyes, the time when we were first exploring the forests near our pack along with flame and Flame accidently tripped on a rock and fell into a mud puddle and we tried to help and get him out but he was too heavy and caused both of us to fall into the mad as well! We spent the rest of the day mud fighting and oh boy! that was fun!

I smiled lightly to that memory but, shortly my smile was replaced with a frown as images of back when buck threw a rock at my face to potentially kill me thinking I was trying to make a move on Sarah, popped in my eyes and now here he was; all good and healthy unlike most of our pack who got ripped apart that day. If it wasn't for him, maybe I could save a few more wolves!

I blinked myself out of shock noticing only a few seconds have passed during my flashbak.

"why are you here Buck?! ANSWER ME!" I growled while eyeing his movements with my golden eyes.

True he was once my friend but seeing him here, moving so freely within these tunnels, I couldn't be too careful!

He was way bigger than me, maybe even bigger than Garth and judging by the scars spread throughout his body, you could say he had experience on his side but, I had my enhanced body structure and improved speed to help me.

He didn't even move an inch, just stood there looking at me with his crooked grin.

I opened my mouth to ask him again but, he cut in before I could say anything.

"geez Humphrey! You're as impatient as ever! You should've stayed in your cave. You know, this place is really dangerous to walk alone for wolves like us." He said with a cold stare.

" **shut up!** You and me are so not alike! You're nothing like me! you're… you're a murderer! You were the reason we're even in this mess right now. If it weren't for you, everyone would be alive today and maybe...just maybe we would still be friends!" I yelled at him as I felt some tears run down my face.

My words must've hit a soft spot because he wasn't grinning anymore; in fact, he was slightly scowling.

"huh you still think of those days, I see. Well, I can't do anything about that but I can't let you go!" 

"why?" I asked.

"I need your help. Follow me, we need to talk." He grumbled.

"hah! That's funny. I don't remember you want to talk back when you were trying to get rid of me and I wasn't even trying to steal her from you! She left you just because you're a jerk who talks with his fists first. I wouldn't help you even if you begged me!".

"oh trust me I know my friend I know! you wouldn't help me! that's why I sent my solderis to capture the white she-wolf you were with! You know the one with purple eyes who I gotta is really hot! I don't know for how long my soldiers will follow my orders and keep their paws off of her." He said smirking.

" **YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Let her go right now! or I'm going to kill you!"** i said, pouncing on him, pinning him to the wall.

"no. help me first." He said calmly pushing my jaws away from his neck but it was too late to do anything about as my jaws wrapped themselves around his neck, slowly pushing my teeth on his skin.

" look, you can kill me right now but, if I don't check in regularly with my guards, they are ordered to kill her _slowly!_ So I suggest you to get off and help me before I feel too lazy to check in."

' damn it! I can't risk Lilly getting hurt right now! Not after I left her without saying anything. I owe her this much at least.' I thought as I lessened my grip around his neck just enough to let him breath normally again.

"fine, I'll help you but, on one condition…" I said. He looked hesitant but nodded his head." I'll help you but after I do, you must let us go and never look for us again."

He frowned at first but, eventfully agreed." Fine, I won't have any use for you after I'm done here anyways. You can take your leave after you help me but you must never return to this place ever again! do we have a deal?" he said catching his breath.

I nodded, letting go of his neck." Let's get this over with. What do you want?" I said spitting out some of his fur which got stuck between my teeth.

"oh I don't want your help haha what made you think that I would need the help of a little omega? Oh gods no! what I need is the power within your blood." He said with laughing at first but his smile slowly shrunk to a scowl near the end.

An awkward since fell between us, with me still trying to accept the fact that Buck knew about my powers! I was shocked to say the least! But one thing her didn't know was that I was a delta and I wanted to keep it that way.

"b-Buck… how do you know about…" he jumped in and finished my sentence for me.

"your powers? Ha! That's an easy one. I am the one who sent you on that little trip to _the beginning_ hehe. You know, the one where the fate holder and Lucifer fought and everything? Yeah that actually happened!" he said standing up, dusting himself from the dirt.

"it's sad you know! if only you had stayed in your cell; I would've come and explained everything to you and maybe things would work out. I really don't want to force you into helping me but you're not leaving with much of a choice here man!"

"I don't even want know what are you doing here nor do I care! Let's get thing over with so I can leave here with my friend."

Buck shrugged as he started walking towards one of the money paths in the tunnel as he motioned me to follow him.

 **THIRED POVLOCATION: HUMPHREY'S RESCUE TEAM.**

Three figures ran under the night's sky, appearing when the moon shone down upon them only to dissolve in the shadows right away. They moved without making any sound nor leaving any trace as their scent was covered by the mud that was cloaking their bodies.

The trio climbed the rocky formation as smoothly as a leaf in the wind and positioned themselves in some bushes in order to camouflage.

"status report." Flame stated with the quietest voice his vocal cords could manage, because they were in enemy territory and every move they made could determine whether or not their mission would be successful.

"we are momently at the border of the northern entrance to the "Dark King's tunnel base" and we know for a fact that our goal as in Humphrey is inside the underground tunnels beneath that hill" Mark said pointing to a somewhat tall hill with very few tree around it.

Flame followed Mark's line of sight and nodded, observing various entry points and analyzing the weak points of the structure. He dropped his head in defeat when he saw no possible ways to gain entry.

If it was one thing the Dark King had done smartly, it would be picking the location of his base! It was big, without any cover but more importantly in plain sight so any intruders would have a hard time trying to sneak inside or rather try to get out.

"well, I'm out of ideas. That thing is a death wish! there is without a doubt _zero_ points of entry that go un noticed by those guards!" Flame whispered while shaking his head as he pointed out the five-man squad who were surrounding the hill. But, those weren't the only ones protecting it, they were dozens of monkeys with sharpened sticks in the area as well! Some were even in the trees! Mark nodded in despair as he too agreed with Flame's statement.

Argentum didn't lose faith though. He peered his eyes across the plain and snickered as a brilliant idea came to his mind. His smile didn't go unnoticed by Flame who decided to ask him about it.

" what is it? You seem happier than a pup taking its first steps in the world! You got an idea or something?" Flame asked.

"yeah you can call it an idea of sorts; you see I was thinking that we can't possibly gain entry from the main entrance eh? So all we have to do is…"

" MAKE OUR OWN WAY INTO THE TUNNELS! You're ingenious!" Flame said excitedly as he liftly punched his shoulder lightly.

"yup, what could you do without me?! hehe…" he said with a small chuckle.' Man Flame's got one heck of punch! Even though he didn't use much of his strength, my shoulder's gone numb.' He thought, rubbing his shoulder to make the pain go away when no one was looking.

" I hate to ruin to moment when everyone is happy and all but there is a small problem with your plan." Mark said scowling.

"what is wrong with my plan?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"well, I get where you're coming from with all the tunnel digging and stuff, but... we can't really do that because the sound might alert the enemies of our presence and this is an infiltration/ recuse mission not an assassination one as much as I like it to be." Mark explained with a wise expression.

Flame nodded in acknowledgement as he put his paw under his chin to figure out a new plan, but was interrupted by Argentum's not so loud laughter.

" Mark you don't know so I can't blame you but, Flame have you really forgotten about my _special talents_?" Argentum said smiling like a maniac.

Mark gave Flame a * what's going on? What's he talking about? * look, excepting to get an answer but he was left to no avail, seeing Flame had the same confused look he had.

Rg noticed the looks on their faces and sighed" Ahh... Nerve mind, it's easier if I just show you." He said as he stood up positioning himself in way that he was facing the hill. Flame and Mark watched him as he muttered some things to himself while staring back and forth between where he was standing and the entrance on the hill. Then he placed his head on the ground sideways and listened for something.

"maybe he's listening for sounds of empty space underground?" Flame guessed. Mark shrugged," I don't know, maybe. maybe he's listening for footsteps around the area? You know to see if it's clear to make noise!" Mark replied.

"you know, I may just be waiting for you two to shush yourselves so I can do my thing!" he said, looking at them from under his tail with a frown. Flame and Mark both looked away, blushing as they shut their mouths and they waited.

After some more waiting and watching Rg doing some pretty disgusting stuff such as licking the soil and eating some dirt and spitting it back only to have his teeth turn muddy brown; they were really eager to find out what had discovered.

"well I have both good news and bad news." Rg said with his everlasting smirk.

Flame took in a long deep breath trying to avoid looking at Rg's mouth before speaking. "fine, let's hear the bad news first."

Rg nodded with amusement in his eyes as he explained." As you may have noticed, this place has only one entry from above the surface so you may easily end up thinking that given enough time, we could possibly establish a new way from any point underground but that is not true!" 

Both Flame and Mark looked at him with shocked expressions but remind silent; waiting patiently for him to continue." You see under our very feet, there is a rock formation formed from hundreds if not thousand years ago around the whole tunnel system. It is made of pressured and forzen magma so there is no way to dig through it even if we had a whole year and claws of steel."

"SO WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO?! Sit here on our asses while we wait for you to grow claws of silver or something?" Mark growled with a frustrated pitched voice as he proceeded to paw the ground so hard that some pebbles flew around.

"whoa! Hold your horses cowboy! I haven't told you about the good stuff now, have I?" Rg snickered as he pointed towards some parts which were heavily covered by trees." Towards south-east, about a few hundred meters from here, there is a crack in this rock formation; I'm not sure but, it's probably a secret escape tunnel or something of sorts which would be used in case of an invasion; give or take. I think that's our best shot at going in, unnoticed of course!"

"hah! who knew your silver-head would have some other use except for being replacement for the moon" Mark said as he laughed at his little joke along with Flame. Argentum being the one a good sense of humor, joined in.

After the small laugh, the group began moving once again, only this time, they had a new Hope!

 ****

 **THIRD POV Lilly TIME SET: the same as Flame, Mark and Rg's time : somewhere inside the underground base.**

Lilly's eyes slowly flickered open to the sound of water drops hitting the ground nearby. she groaned loudly as she turned to her side with her stiff body. Lilly looked around herself and noticed she was in some sort of cage made out of bones! Bones which looked like they be very thick and old.

'okay! Where the hell am I?! the last thing I remember is…' Lilly thought as she stood on her two front legs.' Damn it why can't I remember anything? Argh every time I try to remember, I get this sudden headache! It feels like my heads about to explode!' she frowned rubbing her left temple to ease the pain.

Lilly put all her strength into her legs and tried to stand up but her body must've been weaker than she thought because as soon as she did, Lilly lost her balance and fell down on the wet rocky floor of her cell.

"careful now! your body is still weak. Here eat this, it will give you back your strength." A deep voice said from within the darkness.

" who's there?! Show yourself." She cried out as she tried to stand up again which was followed by her falling once again.

"My name is Ace." The deep voice said as it coughed a few times. "I wish you no harm." Ace said as he walked into the dim light of cave which was provide by the lantern of fireflies." I have brought you some food, eat it." He said with a face empty of emotions as he pushes a wooden plate filled with meat into the cage from a tiny opening under a lower case of bones.

"nu uh! There's no way I'm ganna eat that! how do I know it's not poisonous? For all I know you may be trying to kill me!" Lilly said panicking as she pushed the plate away from herself as far as possible. Even though the meat seemed tempting to her; she wasn't going to take one bite out of that plate, even if it meant starving to death!

"suite yourself although, I suggest you don't starve to death otherwise you grey furred friend may come see you sooner than you expect." Ace said walking back into the shadows.

"wait!" Lilly cried out, "what are you talking about? What have you done with Humphrey?"

"nothing you should be concerned about. Now, I'll be sending a guard to pick up the leftovers and give you anything you need in a few. You better get to eating because that meat isn't getting any fresher!" Ace said from within the tunnels as his voice kept getting weaker and weaker until it sounded like a whisper.

" **hey!** If he can give me anything, how about a FREAKING WAY OUT?!" Lilly yelled at the darkness but that Ace was long gone.

' damn it! What do I do now? I don't know if they really have Humphrey with them but I can't risk his life either! Damn it! Pull it together Lilly! You're better than this!' Lilly stopped on her tracks, real sing she's been only panicking for the last hour and nothing else. Lilly took a deep breath, calming herself down,' okay, I need think this through logically' she said to herself looking around her cell, taking the things she hadn't noticed before.

Her cell was covered with big pieces of bones from different parts of animals; some were from caribou and dears while others were from… well... Wolves! Lilly almost puked whatever was left in her stomach at the terrifying scene before her but she held it in, not wanting to lose her light lunch and get even hungrier, she held on.

Lilly scanned the room trying to find something, anything that could help her escape this place but except a ton of bones and a few rocks here and there, she found nothing. Lilly sighed in anger as she threw the coconut plate she was handed to, over the room hitting a wolf Skelton on the back of the skull, making it snap out of place hitting the wall.

'there is nothing here!' Lilly thought laying down, coving her eyes with the back of her paws as tears dropped down her face. just then a cold breeze strokes her wet cheeks.' Wait! We are at least six feet underground; how is there any wind here?' Lilly lifted her head only to feel the breeze hit her face again!

Lilly quickly made her way to where the wind was coming form and noticed a part of the wall where skull hit the wall was broken and the wind was coming through a small crack in the wall. Lilly mentally slapped herself on the forehead. How did she not pay attention to the walls? The answer was in front of her yet she was too smart to see it.

' this wall is literally made out of soft dirt! I can dig through this and find out where this wind is coming from and if I'm lucky enough, I will find a way out of this shifty cell!' she thought optimistically as she buried her claws into the soft material only to pull them out just as fast, making the crack bigger along with it.

 **A/N: so guys I don't know if you liked this last part (in case you didn't notice I was trying out a new writing method) but, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. I am trying to squeeze in a chapter before school starts so be ready for it pretty soon-ish! Yay!**

 **Side note: a little while back we broke the one-year anniversary guys! It's sad that this couldn't be updated on the same day but… you know what f*ck it! you have been with me this whole time! And I have been having the greatest joy ever writing for you guys! you guys are amazing! Go get yourself a cookie because you deserve it! XD**

 **you know what I'm going to change the good bye sentence just because… I can! So…**

 **love in, peace out!**


	31. lost in time(took me long enough LOL)

**A/N: hello everyone! I hope you're doing great and having a wonderful whatever time you are in right now!**

 **IMPORTANT STUFF! Read if you want to tho hehehe( pls read :p)**

 **I know I am super late and you are right I am a very lazy guy with a little bit of time left for writing and reading ever since school has started. Maybe a half hour to one hour depend on the day and unlike you guys my school is really hard on us so I literally how no off days yes I even have to attend classes during weekends and prepare for lots and lots of exams so I hope you get it why every chapter I so late you have to go back to find out what has even happened.**

 **Really sorry 'bout that siiiggghhhh* dying for lack of sleep one* it's 2:30 am right now and I have exams first thing in the morning so I will explain this quickly…**

 **recently, I have been reading a really good LiS( life is strange) fan fiction and wanted to actually try out the human domain for once so yeah a new story will come out shortly (better hope so…) and…**

 **Another thing is how everything is going to change from now on, like, I am stepping up my game to a whole new level and wrting according to some rules a gathered from a lot of good writers.**

 **I will prolly post it on my profile so be sure to check it out so you don't get confused as hell next time I post.**

 **Another thing I like legit need your help with is something that has been bugging me ever since I started writing here.**

 **so the first chapter were** _ **bad**_ **! Like real bad and my grammar was off point and all over the place and due to that reason I have lost almost 4k viewer in the first chapter( crazy I know:/)  
so I wanted to know if you would like me to redo those chapter in one big chapter seeing how short they are.**

 **please tell me this I need to know  
pls it will only take a moment to review or pm me just do it!**

 **Also I post news and excuses(lol) whenever I'm late on updating ( my username on insta is the same one here only with dots as in: . ) be sure to check it out if I'm over time ever again.**

 **I know this was long but I promise this chapter is worth it.**

 **Thanks for supporting me throughout this year.**

 **It means a lot.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **(I don't really know how to reply to your reviews unless there is a question or something so forgive me if I upset you in any way! Every single one of you has a special place in my heart!)**

 **On with the story:**

 **THIRD POV: Kate LOCATION: on a train cart on their way to jasper time set: same night as everyone else…**

 ***** chugga chugga chugga chugga choo chooo!* the train rumbled as it made its way across the tracks. The sudden movements and twists of the train cart caused Kate to steer in her sleep. The golden tan furred wolf slowly opened her beautiful amber eyes and looking around the cart.

They had been travelling this way for about a day and half! They hadn't eaten anything since two days ago! because on their last day on land, it was raining and none of them managed to catch anything. Kate carefully stood up ignoring her stomach which was demanding food with is grumbles and made her way to the other side of the cart; sitting near the entrance.

The train was passing over a lake with very few small pieces of land here and there. In the distance some trees could be seen from where she sat and of course most important of all, the moon! Kate looked up to the moon with admiration in her eyes. She felt a spark of calmness wash over, looking at it. like any wolf in the right mind would do! I mean, it's **the freaking moon!**

Although Kate felt calm, she wasn't relived of her troublesome thoughts, mostly worrying about her beloved Humphrey. She had been missing him deeply ever since! sure she kept up her composure in front of her friends but underneath all the acting, she was as broken as any of them right now! Heck maybe even Worse! After all she was missing her sister too!

Kate sighed deeply as she hung her head down, staring at her reflection in the water as the train moved by.

Her hair was a mess! It had raised in the air at some parts and a few twigs could be seen here and there. Kate groaned as she started to pick out the twigs. They had been on the run for a quite a while and being beautiful wasn't het first priority at the time. At least not till now!

She groaned in pain, pulling out a twig which had went deeper into her mane than the others. But suddenly her paw dropped along with her jaw as Her eyes narrowed towards the water, shock covered her face. right next to her in the water, WAS HUMPHERY!

Kate almost screamed in joy right there and then! but held it in not wanting to disturb her friends sleep.

Just then, she realized something! Her mind must be playing tricks on her! because technically, there was no way he could be here! Right? But Kate didn't dare to blink. She was afraid that if she did, he would be gone and she would never see him again!

Taking a deep breath, Kate slowly turned her eyes away from the reflection in the water and into his gaze and gasped!

If there were any doubts before, they were cleared the moment her eyes met his! They were same icy blue eyes that made her want melt into them and never leave his embrace.

"y-you're… but… how…?" Kate asked completely dumbfounded.

"am I here?" Humphrey completed her sentence for her.

Kate nodded, preventing herself from touching him; Afraid she would break him if she did.

He shrugged with a * I don't know * look in his eyes.

They stared at each other for while enjoying each other's presence in complete silence until Humphrey looked away at the moon and broke the silence.

"it's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he said with his charming voice.

"yeah it is, but it's not as beautiful as you!" Kate said with affection as her faced turned red.

" **hey!** That's supposed to be my line!" Humphrey said with a fake frown as Kate could tell.

Kate giggled as she too looked at the moon.

"are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Humphrey asked with a sly grin.

" hmm.. I don't know what are you thinking?" Kate played along.

"ohhh come on Kate, Think a little harder! We got each other, the moon and a clear sky. You see where I'm going with this?"

"yeah, I think I do." Kate said giggling. Honestly she was surprised that she didn't break down crying when she saw him but then again she didn't want to show Humphrey her sad face, meeting him after so long.

Humphrey gave her a * are you ready? * look which she nodded to. Then he smiled, lifting his head to moon after taking in a deep breath and howled. He howled perfect tunes filled with emotions of happiness and love. He howled about how good it felt to be with her again but stopped when he noticed Kate wasn't singing with her.

"come on Kate! Howl at the moon with me." he said inviting her with the flick of his paw.

Kate slowly rubbed away the one single tear drop that had escaped her eye and she smiled nodding. She lifted her mouth into the air and let out all the emotions she had buried all this time. Humphrey remained silent for the first few tunes, admiring her unmatched angelic voice before joining in as well.

Kate was worried that they would wake up their friends but she put the thought aside seeing they were still snoring away in their sleep and focused on her howling.

They both howled until their throat couldn't make a sound and even then they still wanted to continued.

"pheeww! T-that...*pant* was…*pant* one heck of *pant* howl. Wasn't it?" Kate said panting.

Humphrey nodded with his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging from the side." Y-eah..*pant*I think..*pant*that was the longest..*pant* time I've..*pant* ever howled."

Kate nodded in agreement as their sight locked again. but this time, no words were needed to know what was going to happen next.

They leaned closer to each other never breaking eye-contact even once as their lips caught each other in a passionate kiss. Kate felt Humphrey nibbling on her bottom lip, asking for permission which she gladly gave in, opening her mouth. she found herself moaning a little as she felt Humphrey's warm tongue slide into her mouth. Kate shivered lightly as she felt his tongue explore the depths of her mouth as she did the same to him.

Kate froze in her place as a familiar irony taste flowed into her mouth. It was blood!

Kate quickly pulled back looking in horror as a river of blood dropped her lovers mouth.

"k-Kate… what's going…" muttered as more blood spilt from his mouth to point he couldn't talk anymore.

Kate watched in shock as Humphrey threw up more blood and lost his balance, falling into the lake. Kate screamed in panic as she jumped after him but the moment her body touched the water, everything in sight turned black as if none of it existed in the first place!

Kate pawed at her surroundings desperately as she tried to resurface. But it seemed there was no surface! Kate felt her lungs hurt as they begged her to get a breath of air but she couldn't! Kate felt herself slowly sink more into the depths of the unknown black substance as the last bits of oxygen in her lungs burned out.

'Augh what's happening? Is this the end? one moment I was kissing Humphrey and now I'm drowning in this darkness and I don't even know what happened to him? oh Lupa have mercy on him if I am to die' Kate thought and with that last pray she stopped struggling; accepting her fate.

The world gets darker as the dark liquid makes its way inside Kate's lungs choking her from the inside.

" kate! Hey kate! Come on, you need to get up!" said a fairly familiar voice. Kate's eyes shot open as she felt a new strength in her body as she made her way through the dark world and with that…

She woke up!

 **DREAM ENDED! TIME AND LOCATION STILL THE SAME!**

 **A/N: lol XD I bet some of you were so confused and sacred till the end when reading this and were thinking 'what the heck! why am I killing them?' hahahah lol you have been tricked! I just really wanted to include the train scene because it was one of my favs in the movie and some other reason you shall read in the very very close future!  
carrying on:**

 **POV: none**

Kate almost slashed Dakota's face waking up! Luckily, Dakota had good reflexes and managed to dodge to sudden attack by a few centimeters.' Whew that was a close one!' Dakota thought looking at the strand of hair that were caught by Kate's claw. If he hadn't pulled back when he did, he would be missing an eye now!

Kate looked around in confusion and saw that she was back in the train cart along with Dakota who was standing beside her." Where is he? Tell me now!" Kate asked as she hurried herself up looking around the cart for Humphrey.

"Kate who is where? You're not making sense!" Dakota exclaimed waving his paw in front of Kate's face who was too distracted to notice.

Kate glared blankly at Dakota." it was all a dream!" she muttered like it was a question.

"what was?" Dakota asked with a tilted head.

However, Kate wasn't listening. "it was all a dream! … all a dream… all a dream..." she kept repeating to herself to keep calm but tears were already dropping from her now watery Amber eyes.

"Kate what's wrong? Why are you crying?!" Dakota asked in a worried tune, uncertain whether to let her cry or comfort her.

" **nothing!** " she shouted between her sobs. Dakota pulled back his paw in shock.

Kate knew that the Humphrey in her dream wasn't real but his voice, looks, even the way they kissed it all felt real! like it happened. 'stupid nightmares!' she thought sighing deeply.

Guilt grabbed Kate's soul as an uneasy feeling filled her body. she glanced up to see Dakota was staring at her with concerned eyes.

She looked away to avoid his eyes but she could still sense his gaze on her back.

There were no full moons tonight! 'huh, I must've dreamt that as well.' She mused trying to distract herself from his eyes.

A cold wind blew past the train, sending chills to Kate's bones who was sitting at the entrance of the cart. It's freezing out here!' She grimaced, wrapping her tail around her body for warmth.

"Kate what happened? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Dakota asked sitting on the opposite side of the cart door. He sounded mostly pissed off rather than worried this time; still, Kate didn't answer. She knew Dakota was scowling behind her back. It wasn't like she wanted to ignore the black furred wolf, she was just too embarrassed to talk with him about such personal matters or it's better to say such _illusional matters._

Kate heard him taking a deep breath, the kind his dad took when he wanted to give her an advice.

"Kate look," he started." I won't force to talk about anything. It's your life and you are the only person who can decide if they want to share anything as far as I am concerned. But keeping one too many things to yourself isn't good either! You need to let people in so they can help you when you're lost and feel frightened."

Kate opened her mouth to argue with him, to say she wasn't feeling a scared even one bit, but her mouth slowly closed itself. Because it was the truth! She had nearly lost her mind over a nightmare which anyone could tell it was one, if they paid a little attention to the dream! **(A/N: yes I am talking to you dear reader** **)** not only had she thought the dream was real but also, she was still shivering at the memory of it.

"yeah I know augh…" Kate sighed in a low voice before rubbing the tears out of her eyes." It's just so unbelievable that I feel stupid even talking about it. yet I still miss him so much!" she sniffed looking at the strangely familiar lake they were passing by.

"hey don't be like that! everyone is permitted to miss someone they love." He argued." You know, I have a little sister back at my pack. we get along pretty well, even though I was an alpha and she was an omega kinda like you and Lilly." Dakota smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

" One day, I got my first hunting mission, I had to hunt down some bears that have been causing trouble for the pack, along with some other alphas. My mother and father understood the risks and knew I had the skill to pull through, even though my mom was worried sick till the very last second! but my sister was a whole another story!" he said in an over exaggerating way.

"She was worried that I wouldn't return, because of some nightmare she had the night before my departure. So I told her the same thing I'm going to tell you…" he said, pausing to see Kate's reaction.

Kate tilted her head as she gestured for him to continue.

"I told her to pick out a certain star in the sky one that she could find all the time even on cloudy night and look for it, every night, becoming going to sleep. If she could find the star, then she would know I was okay." He said smiling to the memory. So did Kate as she seemed to have finally calmed down.

"I don't know if you have anything like that between you two but don't lose faith, he will come back to you one way or another. He couldn't live with himself if he doesn't." Dakota laughed, as he friendly patted Kate on the back.

"you really think so?" Kate asked looking Dakota in the eyes.

"I may not be close friends with Humphrey but one thing I do know is that he loves you! Like, you're his moon on a dark night. You can tell by his sparkly eyes whenever he talks about you he's the happiest then."

Kate's face turned to a deep shade of red that made tomatoes look pale!" you know that's really sweet of him." Kate smiled as her tail wiggled happily, brushing against her back. "but, that's not what I meant by my question. I was asking whether he could make it or not as in physically make it." She bitted her bottom lip almost cursing for having a doubt in his love's abilities but she couldn't help but fear the worst.

Dakota stared at her with wide jaws for a moment and then he burst out laughing!

Kate looked at his friend who was laughing like a mad wolf. "what's with the laugh?!" Kate punched him in the shoulder, laughing as well

" **what you serious?!"** he asked with shock. Kate narrowed her eyes to look serious as she answered with a serious nod.

" **what the hell?! Are you kidding me?** That guy can get cut and fisted for a whole day and shake it off as meh, with his healing powers! In my pack I was the strongest yet he punched me to next winter and if it wasn't for him I would still be trapped in that healing den probably out of commission for the rest of my life. And you are asking me if he can make it?! Ha! I'd worry about the ones who try to stop him!" he said with a chuckle as a tint of admiration could be felt in his voice.

Kate stared at Dakota, her mouth agape as a feeling as calmness washed over her.

"thanks I really needed that!" Kate smiled assuring Dakota that she will be fine. "You go on ahead and get some sleep. I stay here for a little while and get some more fresh air." Kate said gesturing him to go.

"Ok but don't stay up too late. You still need your energy tomorrow." Dakota said with a yawn as he stretched his body before leaving her side.

Kate steered her eyes over the lake which she now recognized as the one from her dream/nightmare. A drop of cold sweat ran down the side of her temple and reached the tip of her chin before it was swept by the flick of her paw. as she was looking in the sky, her mind went back to when Dakota was talking about her sister. About how he promised to come back if she kept looking after that star and then she remembered something! Something important.

 **A/N: alright I think that was some good amount of bounding time along with a little peek into Dakota's life. Now what happens in the flash back.**

 **THE FLASHBACK : hello my name is Humphrey!**

 **FIR'ST POV: KATE'S POV TIME SET: THE NIGHT AFTER KATE FOUND HUMPHREY WHEN THEY WERE PUPS LOCATION: head alpha den…**

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around. I noticed it is being mid night and every one was asleep. Lily was snoring in her sleep right in front of me. a string of drool was slipping from the side of her open mouth. I silently giggled at the sight as I stood up in a sneaky fashion.

I made my way from where I was to the entrance of the den as silently possible but as I was sneaking past my dad as he woke up." Kate dear, what's wrong? Why are you up so late honey? I t's midnight!" Winston said in his sleepy voice. He flapped his eyes a few times looking at a nervous me. I froze in my place trying to come up with an excuse.

"aaaahhh… eerrr…nothing dad! I was just feeling a little thirsty you know… just going over to the water hole to drink some water." I said giving my dad one of my best _'I assure you I'm telling the truth and nothing else' faces'._ He looked like he bought it.

"oh okay dear. Just be careful not to slip." He said going back to sleep.

'that was a close call!' I said in my mind, swiping the sweat that had gathered on my forehead. I started moving again but not towards the drinking hole, towards the same place I found that injured pup. I think his name was humpy or something like that. Funny name if you ask me! That if it was his name.

As I walked, I went over the things I had done today in my head. First I had breakfast with my family which was very routine. Then I had tricked my sister by taking her to somewhere else and making her believe the pup had somehow left without any trace which was harder you might think! She is very smart and likewise very hard to fool!

After that, I took a bath at the river near the east of our pack. In the end, I spent the entire afternoon with my mother learning different things about how to treat various kinds of bone fractures. Of course not all kind were treatable by the simple paws of a wolf but the ones that could be treated, I learned them well. I decided to take nap for the night when I broke out and that, brings us to where we are at this point.

I stopped for a moment and observed the forest before me. The trees get a lot denser in these parts. The same went for their heights, but, the width of the trunks remained the same. The grass also had grown into a darker color because of how much little sun reached the ground giving it a gloomy or rather spooky vibe. The thick mist that had formed around the lower regions didn't help with the mood either.

I could literally feel my legs go numb from the cold silence the forest was wrapped in but with a few deep breaths and lot of nerve calming thoughts, I found the courage in myself to move on and enter the forest.

As I approached the place, guilt grasped my mind trying to make me blame myself for tricking Lilly by taking her to someplace else earlier today but I had too! Or at least, that's what I keep telling myself… I want to believe I'm doing the right thing by protecting my little is from a complete stranger and that is what my alpha guts is telling me… but deep down I feel guilty because some part of me wanted him for myself like he was my discovery! Why should I share him with someone else? Plus, he's kinda cute! I blushed to the thought as I made my way through the forest to where I found him.

Tonight has been a pretty cloudy night so far and I almost tripped over a rock one or twice, almost! not being able to see clearly was troublesome, but thankfully, I managed to retain myself before it came to that point.

By the time I reached the spot, the clouds had been washed away by the wind so I could see a bit better now with the crescent moon shining some light on the path ahead.

The place was pretty amazing in my eyes. It had a circle like structure that took a very Sharp drop at the center. from above, looked like someone had punched a hole in the ground with their fist! Apart from the big hole in the middle, the ground was pretty much clear of any rocks or bushes.

The walls had a sharp flat angle as well, creating a somewhat cliff formation around the carter. Inside however, was covered with a kind of somewhat long grass which made it look like a small meadow with two or three half trees that were scattered around the area.

In the center the meadow, a river ran down from the south towards the north cutting it in half. Near the northern side of the river the ground bent deeper creating a small pound a few kinds of fish living inside.

On western side of the river near the small pound, the walls had caved in creating a natural den of some sorts. The cave wasn't too deep, just enough for it to have dark shadows in the end and be able to get sunlight/moonlight in the front.

Next to the den was a fallen hollow tree log with green moss grown all over its outer parts. The log enabled any small to medium animal a safe way to get inside while keeping the big ones like bears and tigers away.

All in all, it was like some piece of heaven had fallen from the skies!

I took another few seconds admiring the view before remembering why was here and snapped out of my daze. I carefully walked down the log looking around the area for the small wolf. I peeked my head through the side of cave and sure enough he was laying there inside the den, exactly where I left him, still covered in leaf bandages.

I slowly walked up to him nudging the side of his face to see if he would wake up. He didn't! **'oh no!'** I thought, quickly checking his pulse to see if he was alive.

One thousand, two thousand… Ten thousand! Nothing!

I looked down only to find out I was hold the wrong part of his paw! I quickly corrected myself, cursing under my breath for making such an amateur mistake and counted from the start.

One thou… two thou.. thump!...one thousand… two… thump!

I let out a sigh of relief seeing his heart was pumping blood in a steady pace. But frowned again for my carelessness. 'I need to be more careful next time' I mentally noted to myself as I tried to figure out why he wasn't waking up.

'maybe he is just too tried to wake up right now? Well, it is midnight after all!' I thought as I went out to grab a bowl of clean water to clean his wounds with. When I returned, I firmly place the bowl made out of a halved coconut fruit and removed one the bigger patches on his sides.

I blinked a few times looking more closely.' My mind must be playing tricks on me!' I thought as I looked at his bare side. There were no wounds! "but how? How is this even possible?!" I muttered touching his side to see if his fur was covering the wounds but no except a few spots with pinkish skin and a little dried blood, nothing else indicated there was once wounds here! I started removing the rest of leaves getting even more surprised, seeing all of his wounds had disappeared! The only part of him that needed attention was his leg that was still broken but in much better condition than it was yesterday.

'this doesn't make any sense!' I thought obnoxiously. My mind was telling me that I was dreaming but my eyes were saying otherwise. I pinched my arm just to be sure and when the pain came, I knew this was real! Illogical, but very real! With a sigh out of frustration, I made up my mind, deciding that I would ask him later, when he woke up.

I changed his bandages mostly the ones around his leg while removing the rest, seeing all of the other ones had already healed.

Having nothing else to do, I set on hunting us food. Now, I couldn't actually hunt anything makor yet! because I didn't know how to and the few times I tried, I ended up face planting some tree or rock. However, they say practice makes perfect and I completely agreed with it.

I walked into the pound just deep enough that the water reached the base of my belly and tried to not move as I watched the ripples fade away. There was lots of little fish with all kinds of colors and shapes but I had something specific in my mind, one that had healing capabilities!

A victorious grin spread through my face as I spotted my first prey. I steadied my breathing as a red and purple scaled fish swam close to my paws. The other fish kept their distance from me but this one was tingling right beside me but not close enough that I could snatch it with my fangs.

I waited but it didn't get any closer, growing impatient, I decided to try and lure it by making ripples in the water with my tail. The ripples seemed to bother it and make the fish swim closer to the front of my paws

I had to hold my breath to stop my heart from beating so loudly as I observed the fish and in a spilt of second I dove my head in the water and grabbed…

A mouthful of dirt!

"eww that's disgusting!" I said spitting out some green seaweed out of my mouth. Surrendering from the awful taste, I noticed the fish had run off into the swarm of fishes and I couldn't find him! "bloody hell!" I grumbled taking position once again.

After countless miserable attempts, I managed to hunt 5 of the juicy looking fish that I knew were used as painkillers from my mom.

I cut them open in half and placed them in a bowl to gather their blood. I shuddered at the sight of the dark blue looking blood. I knew for fact that it was very poisonous for us wolves, but if it was used in popper dosages, it could work as a kind of pain killer.

Finishing up my work outside, I washed my paws off the blood and mud and I went back to check up on Humphrey.

He hadn't moved a muscle all this time! I was beginning to get worried if this was normal but I couldn't just carry him with me! even if I did his broken leg could make things go south real fast! 'ARG! Thinking too much is making my head want to explode' i groaned with knitted brows.

I silently laid down beside him, having nothing else to do.

Just when I was about to drift to sleep, he softly yawned opening his icy-blue eyes causing me to yawn as well.

I watched him look around the den in confusion as he licked his chapped lips a few times with his drier tongue before speaking." Where am I?" he asked with a dry throat. Even he, himself seemed spooked by the tone of his voice.

"you're in the western pack of jasper territory. How are you feeling?" I replied handing him a small bowl of fresh water which he drank immediately!

"I feel like I've been through the worst part of hell and came back, then did it all over again!" he said with an exhausted look on his face." He pointed to the now empty bowl, "thanks for the water though It felt like my throat was drier than the bits of sand in a desert!" he said gulping on the second bowl of water which I had refilled for him.

"ha-ha that's natural I guess; Judging from what you've been through, that is." I giggled. " **WAIT! what am I saying nothing about you is normal!"** I shouted pointing my paw over his body him.

"w-what do you mean?" he asked with a confused scowl as he stretched his neck to check his body.

'keep it cool Kate! You're scaring him!' I noted to myself angrily. " Oh nothing… well it's something but…

" **but** **?**!" he said gesturing me to go on.

" but it's defiantly not a bad thing!" I finished quickly. He didn't look satisfied with my answer at all! his narrowed eyes and a demanding stare in his crystal blue eyes, "Look, when I found you, you were in a pretty bad shape." I explained my voice dropping to a dim squeak at the end.

He narrowed his eyes again, only this time, it was a questioning look. I noticed a drop of sweat running own the side of his cheek

It was funny how easily I could read his words through the littlest movements in his face, when I only knew him for a few hours at most. I could tell this was true for him as well. If another being was watching us right now, it seemed to him that we had a sort of telepathic connection or some shit!

"…but fortunately I found you just in time before you passed out due to bloodless and I nursed you back to health." I said pointing at the used bandages beside him.

He let out a sigh of relief. "thanks, I was getting kinda worried there for a sec, hehehe" He said.

I shook my paw to pass it as nothing. "well, thanks, but you should be thanking yourself; not me!"

"huh?" he let out a surprised grunt.

" as I said before, you were in pretty bad shape when I found you, like you had a few cracked bones and a lot of slashes and cuts all over your body! yet here you are, almost all healed up." I said pointing to his whole body.

"what do you mean?"

"I found you about…" I looked up to the now clear sky to check the time. "seventeen hours ago."

he stares switched between me and the bandages for couple of seconds, then pulled up his head. "how?"

"I got nothing." I said shrugging. Just then an idea popped in my head! You know, when you're thinking really hard and a light bulb pop on your head and flicks on and BOOM! You have an idea! "say humpher, do…"

"It's Humphrey" he cut in.

"right, Humphrey, got it." I loudly noted to myself. "Do you come from a pack or you're a lone wolf?" I asked.

"a pack up in the north, why you ask?" he said knitting his eyebrows in wonder.

"well you see, packs are usually formed to make protecting one's territory and food easier. They also help weaker wolves to sleep without worrying about dangers that come with the lone-wolf life style, right? But other than those facts sometimes a group of wolves form a pack because of their special similarities." I explained.

Of course he looked as confused as a duck trying to breath underwater in a dried swamp! I was beginning to suspect he was missing a few screws on the upper head department. 'sigh… deep breaths Kate! Keep it together!'

"take the western pack for example, although our pack is really old and has been around for a few generations, we are specialized in hunting. If you ask around other packs, you will hear people say thing like "the western pack has the best hunters!" or "Lupa has blessed the western pack with hunting skills that match her own!" and stuff like that. Heck there used to be a rumor around back in my grandpa's time that we were the best hunters in all of Canada!" I explained as a tint of pride slipped into my voice subconsciously.

"I-I don't t-think our pack had anything like **that**." He statured with a red face. 'he probably feels embarrassed.' I thought.

Dismissing the thought as unimportant, I placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. " hey it's ok! Maybe your pack had a secret skill or ability and you just don't know about." I suggested in a calming voice. Like the one my mother uses whenever she tries to calm Lilly down from her turtle road kill nightmares, and before you ask why is my sister having nightmares about turtles getting road killed, let me just say that she has a thing for turtles! **Moving on**!

He nodded, giving a weak smile of assurance.

"so then, what can you tell me about your pack maybe we can find something out." I suggested trying to find something out about him other than his name.

" i-iee err…" he started but before he could answer a large growl escaped from his stomach shutting him up in the process.

"oh Lupa, we should get some food in ya before your stomach starts to digest itself." I chuckled as I helped him stand up. I had to carry his arm over my shoulder to help him support his broken leg but It didn't mind me much, even if he was really heavy!

He didn't say anything until we reached outside near the pound. "thanks, sorry to be such a burden." He said with red cheeks and his head sunk into his neck a little.

" **Hey!** Stop being so rough on yourself!" I scowled, placing the leaf of fish between us, only taking one out of the five for myself.

"you sure that's enough for ya? I mean there's plenty to share." He offered.

"err… thanks but no thanks, I've already ate my dinner so I'm not **that** hungry. Plus, this fish can help with your broken leg and make up for the blood loss, so you need to eat up!" I strictly said pushing the leaf back to him.

He simply nodded biting into his fist fish.

I was playing around with my food for bit thinking about how could I get my dad to form a search squad when he asked, "hey I never got your name!"

I looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. 'have I really not given him my name?' I thought starching the back of my head. "I'm Kate."

He didn't say anything except for the simple 'nice to meet you!' which I returned. We ate the rest of our food in silence until I decided to change his bandages.

Humphrey was busy picking out bits of meat out of his teeth so I went straight for his injuries, or rather injury.

I decided not to bother him as I cautiously picked up the poisonous leaves that had dried from before with my mouth making sure that my tongue didn't make any contact. I moved up to his broken leg to replace the normal bandages with new ones. He didn't seem to notice until I took off the last leaf.

"eeh… What are those blue looking leaves?! And why do they smell like a caribou who has been dead for over a month?" he asked pinching his nose.

"these are dipped blood leaves from our food. Their blood can help with the pain if used properly." I placed the leaves near his leg.

"whoa whoa whoa what do you mean by _properly_? Is that stuff safe? It's my live we're talking about!" he asked panicking as he tried to pull his leg away from me by dragging himself across the floor.

" **relax!** The blood is only deadly if you consume it! If used for outer regions, it can act as a painkiller!" I explained calmly placing the leaves on his wound.

"ouch! It hurts!" Humphrey winced looking back at me with a frowny face. He looked like he still wasn't convinced but didn't put up any resistance either.

" oh yeah forgot to mention that it will sting a bit!" I said grinning innocently.

"yeah, this sure is _a little!_ " he grunted as he tried to ignore the pain.

" so you wanna like talk 'bout something to keep your off the pain or what?" I said placing the third leaf on his raw skin. Three down, five more to go.

"I-i… want t-to talk!" he statured trying to keep his mind off his leg at the moment.

"good boy!" I giggled as I decided to give him a few seconds to catch his breath before moving on the forth leaf.

"so Humphrey, do you have any idea where your pack is other than it being up in the north?"

" I don't know why but whenever I try to think of it, my head starts to hurt." He said with a pouted faced.

"hummm… strange, I don't remember finding a head injury on ya. Maybe you're just experiencing some sort of shock or something."

"yeah something…-" He repeated mostly to himself but suddenly his face lighted up a full moon. "hey I think I remembered something that can help you with finding my pack!" he said with excitement echoing through in his voice.

"what!?" I asked trying to keep up with his enthusiasm.

"you see those stars over there? The ones that have a wolfish kind of figure to them?" he pointed towards a bunch of stars on the west of us

"right… I was trying to remember something important about my pack but I can't." he said with a pouty face.

"well what do you remember? maybe talking about it will trigger something" I suggested almost done with my work as swept the sweat off my forehead. Luckily he was distracted enough at the moment with his brain problem that he didn't notice the stinging. As for his memory loss, it seemed pretty normal to me after all he had went through a lot of shock and the pressure may have strained on his brain a bit too much for the little pup to handle. The only thing I could do was wait and hope for it to come back on its own.

"not much strangely! The only thing I remember about my pack is my family members and close friends and…-" he stopped, his face truning as pale as chalk.

"W-we got attacked…someone told me to wait at the western pack and that I will be safe there and I ran! **What the hell?! Why I can't I remember anything?!** "

"Humphrey you need to calm down!" I said rubbing my nose with one paw as I held down his fluffy tail which had run wild in the middle of his speaking, down. Tears were the second thing that came running down his face.

He cried for a bit and I let him empty himself while trying to support him.

He did what I said but I could still feel his heart pulsating through!

"hey look I know it doesn't sound like much but I can ask my dad's guards to go on a search party for your pack members! You know to see if anyone survived or something." I suggested trying to calm him down as I gently rubbed the fur on his back.

I wasn't honestly sure if my dad would allow it, but hutch and Candu owed me a favor for letting them sleep the afternoon shift for a whole week and not turn in, their reports. So I figured I could make a few calls.

"would you really do that for me?" he asked with his teary puppy dog eyes that even the coldest hearts couldn't resist. Not that he needed to, would've tried to do it anyways, hey! Just saying!

I simply nodded giving him one of my " _everything going to be okay_ " smiled I had inherited from my mother.

"thanks Kate, that's really kind of you. All you've been doing since we met is being kind to me and I don't even know how to repay this kindness, except saying thank you." He said with a warm smile.

"don't mention it. I'm glad to see you are going to be okay but still, after your leg heals a bit more, we should probably take you to my mother, she can tell if you are completely healed or not." I said, my cheeks turning red.

"yup that sounds like a good idea!" he nodded. "…but I need to tell you how to find my pack first." He said with a concerned face.

I nodded knowing that this could help him relax, waiting for him to tell me the location. Unlike what I expected, he looked up instead as if he was looking for something. I did the same and noticed that the sky was clear now and the crescent moon was shining brightly in the sky along with millions and millions of stars scattered all over the place.

"wow!" we both said in awe simultaneously as we admired the moon. It was one of those things that every wolf loved, even mad wolves!

"look over there." He said pointing to a group of stars near the moon. I followed his line of sight and found a groped of stars shaped like a wolf of some sort. The figure no doubt belonged to a wolf but, there was something else like a wings of an eagle on his back as the extended across a large portion of the sky.

"it's beautiful…" I whispered in awe, wondering how have I not noticed it before.

"mm-humm…" he nodded." Yup. We call it the "fallen angel" in our pack." He explained.

"why such a sad name? it's too majestic to be called that! Plus, he isn't falling." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow as the wolf looked like it was sliding in a horizontal way across the sky. Yep, definitely not falling

"yup from here it does but once you get in my pack's territory it looks as if he wings have dropped by his side and are useable so he falls towards the south from the north during the night." He said dropping a small rock he had picked up as if it was the wolf in the sky.

"right… huh, guess the name fits after all." I said as I silently yawned but Humphrey noticed.

"you seem very _**interested**_ in this topic I see." He said with a smugly smile.

"ahh no… sorry i-i... aah…just had a rough night. You're not easy to take of ya know!" I muttered between a half yawn.

"I know, just kidding hehe… well, I shouldn't keep you here any longer than you have to be. It's getting late and You should prolly head back." He said hobbling his way to stand up

He did for like a… second before his knees gave out under his weight. I rushed to myself under him to catch him before he hurt himself and helped him up properly.

At first, I was confused at his tone as my eyes stared blankly into his, something was off about the way he said those words, … but then it hit me. He was Scared to sleep alone!

' **come on! for the love of Lupa!** why does this has to happen to me? as if I already don't have enough to deal with on my plate.' I asked in my mind as puffed away a string of hair off my face in frustration." Yeah it is…" I said rolling my head as I made my choice." Come on let's get some sleep. You and I both need it." I said as I pulled he paw over my shoulder to help him walk back.

he resisted for a moment, as if he was wondering whether he should say something or not, but wobbled along me without saying anything. the thankful look in his eye filled in for the silence, I guess.

Even though I knew I would get in trouble the following day, I couldn't leave him, I mean he was injured and still in shock, even if you looked at it in a medical term, I would be unwise to leave him out here all by himself! I mean what if his wound got infected or he had a secure or something!? 'damn it Kate, you're getting too kind to be an alpha.' I grumbled to myself as I helped Humphrey _who had once again lost his balance_ to put his paw over my shoulder so I could guide him inside the den.

"there we go, easy now, don't put too much pressure on your leg!" I instructed as I slowly laid him on his side with a little help on his side. He suddenly winced in pain and screeched as his leg hit the ground in a bad angel.

" **sorry!"** I said biting my lip as I quickly pulled him up again. This time, I made sure his leg was clear first.

"thanks" he said as a drop of sweat dropped down his face. I raised my paw to clear it but was surprised when I felt his fur. I was much smoother than his back. I tried pay much mind to it as I laid down across from him closing my eyes.

"good night Kate." He said from the other side of the cave.

"yea good night to you as well Humphrey." I said with closed eyes as I snuggled my tail for warmth.

I was slowly drifting to sleep when I heard some shuffling sounds and then felt something lay down next to me. I opened one eye and took a peek at Humphrey who had dragged his body next to me. He had the goofiest smile possible planted on his face as he pretended to be asleep with his small snorts. I smirked as I warped ma tail behind my back to give him more room as I closed my, this time really going to sleep.

 **END OF FLASHBACK: back to Kate sitting in the boxcar. {A/N: I really need to make the puppyhood scenes a bit more childish and cuter but my mind is a complicated one unable to simplify things:'( sorry! }**

 **THIRED POV: KATE time set: night location train cart on their way to jasper**

Kate's head was hurting as if someone was digging their claws into it as it struggled to keep herself from falling unconscious. She didn't know how she forgot something so important but remembering all those stuff so suddenly made her want to bash her head against the floor. She could feel the blood pulsate in her head.

Kate tried taking deep breaths as her claws drove themselves into the wooden floor to stop the world from spinning around. She knew the world wasn't really spinning but her mind thought otherwise as well as her stomached, it seemed.

Thankfully she didn't! after calming down a little, her eyes snapped themselves to the sky and sure enough the _fallen angel_ was there as it always were.

Expect, the wolf's wings looked like they were heading towards the sky instead of falling.'humm… that means we still have a long way to go till we reach jasper" she thought as she calculated how many hours they have been travelling and how many were left till they reached jasper.

By her calculations they would reach jasper by dawn, of course this _was_ the first time she was traveling by train so her calculation could be a _little off_.

With that conclusion in her mind, she glanced over at a snoring Garth and a snoozing Dakota. She knew that they couldn't both return home. She may not be as smart as her sister but she wasn't lacking any, either. She feared if they returned together, Tony might force their marriage to unite the packs and she had no way to know if Humphrey's parents had found a way to change Tony's mind _yet!_ At least, not from here.

Just then, some flapping sounds were heard from afar. Kate turned around and saw marcel and paddy

Flying beside the train. Kate moved back a little to give them room to land.

"bonjour Kate! You seem as energetic as ever." Marcel said stretched his bones after the long flight.

"hi." Said paddy waving. he was carrying all the golf clubs_ well, they are technically sticks in Kate's mind but whatever…_ in his handmade leaf bag.

"hey guys! what's up?" Kate greeted them as she waved back at paddy. She then lifted her paw up to her head, shuffling it through her mane to make it look better. Last thing she needed was getting stress advice from a duck and a goose. She wasn't being rude! It was one of those things you would to never experience in your lifetime as a wolf or anything actually! Like sharing your personal problems with two birds!

"nothing much, we lost a really good golf ball because paddy couldn't find it after a shot!" Marcel said in his French accent as he glared at Paddy.

"PFF…might I add sir that, you that is was **you who shot a ball straight into the bottom of the lake when we are on a TRAIN that is moving 105 mph {A/N: yes I googled that! (^_^)}!** " Paddy said pointing his wing like a finger at Marcel.

" **whoaa**?! How dare you say my aim is bad?! I can shoot a hole in one with one wing tied behind my back! In fact, I don't even need a wing! I can use my beak!" Marcel said, looking at paddy from the top of his beak!

Paddy started to say something again but Kate stepped in, shushing them before they could make any more noise.

"hey guys keep it down!" she said in a hushed tone." They are sleeping." She motioned towards Garth and Dakota who looked they were deep asleep.

" oh sorry we didn't notice." They both whispered quietly looking embarrassed as they shushed each other.

'birds!' Kate thought rolling her eyes. "So why did you come down here? The whether up top got too chilly for ya?" Kate asked the two birds with a sly grin.

Yes! they were on the top of the train! Unlike the wolves who preferred a more closed off environment, the bald goose and his fellow duck had decided they liked the roof or _'VIP section'_ as they called it more, saying it was more suitable for them. However, Kate couldn't understand how they weren't disturbed by the wind but let it slide as a 'bird thing'

"oh no the weather is all fine thank you." Marcel said shaking his wing, clearly not getting the joke behind Kate's words. "We just wanted to tell you that the train will have a stop in between jasper and Idaho for a cargo check." The goose said.

" ohh!" Kate said as she instantly understood what they were trying to say." I take it that, we have to go the rest of the way by foot right?" she asked just to be sure and for another reason that was keeping her mind busy.

"unforcedly the first class trip we promised got demoted to a lower one but we can hook you guys up with another train in a day or so!" paddy promised, guilt consuming his features.

"it's alright paddy, you have done us more than enough! We are already deeply indebted to you two as it is." Kate affirmed." Plus, a little a walking won't be bad. We need to get back in shape!" Kate joked trying to lift their heavy spirits a little.

They both nodded." Well miss wolf, I will leave you to rest. You still have a few hours before we get near the station so make use of it." Marcel said coughing a few times and poked paddy with his wooden stick to get him to fly out.

"bye Kate!" they said goodbye as the flew above the train.

"yea… bye." Kate replied shortly as her mind was working like a race horse it almost hurt!

Kate grinned widely as she went over her plan in her head over and over again. 'That's it. This way I don't have to worry about anything else other than Humphrey.' She mused with a concerned voice.

After that the golden furred wolf went back inside the get some shuteye.

 **FIRST POV: Dakota**

I listened silently as Kate went over her plan out loud thinking no one was listening and I had to admit it was quite a plan indeed! The was only one issue with it, I knew about it!

One part of me wanted to stop her because it was very dangerous even if she was a northern trained delta but on the other hand I wasn't sure it would be the right thing.

"interesting… very interesting." I muttered to myself as I finally closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

 ****

 **also special thanks to White Wolfie (XBO GT) and his friend who pointed out a huge mistake in the ranking system which I had to get around with adding stuff in the future! Thanks again guys! (really sorry I said this like after 4 months of us talking but I was busy-ish… I hope you're still reading XD)**

 **love in, peace out!  
**


End file.
